Following the Breeze
by TehSanity
Summary: An elaborate plot causes Nagi to lose her claim to the inheritance. With Mikado gone, a previously unknown transfer student takes the reins of the Sanzenin house. In a life without money or family, how will Hayate and Nagi lead their new lives?
1. Dynamic New Figure

This is a story inspired by a scene in Hayate no Gotoku, where Hayate imagines Nagi without her fortune.

This takes place shortly after season 2's ending. (Hayate has not remet Athena yet)

Without furthur delay, here's the first chapter of "Following the Breeze."

Please review. All suggestions, thoughts, criticism are welcome.

This is not a self-insert fic. My first attempt at an OC. Hopefully I don't create a sue or spend too much attention on him. Any advice or flaming would be helpful.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hayate no Gotoku (Hayate the Combat Butler). Hayate no Gotoku is the property of Kenjiro Hata or Bandai Entertainment.

** Miscellaneous author notes** are here. I'll use this space to inform about any changes or edits to chapters.

**Notes:** I've added a lot to chapter 1 and a few minor corrections here and there. I feel the quality in the earlier chapters is not up to par and may have had turned a few readers away.

* * *

"Hayate! What part of I feel sick don't you understand?" The young blonde girl with two pigtails complained as she dismounted the back seat of the bike.

The butler parked the bike and secured it firmly at a designated parking spot. He chained the bike to the railing securely and turned to his mistress. He smiled back but it did not comfort Nagi in anyway who remained moody. "You sound perfectly fine to me," he said as he encouraged Nagi forward, "Now let's keep walking, Lady Nagi."

It was the first day of the new school term at Hakou Academy. Fortunately, Nagi has recovered well from her illness during the summer. No amount of love or care from Hayate or Maria will change her attitude toward school however. She was as reluctant to leave the mansion as ever during the morning. The lady was in a foul mood from the rude awakening in the morning and carried the same mood to school.

A familiar pink-haired girl walked by who gave the two a friendly wave and greeting.

"Ah, Hinagiku-san. Good Morning," Hayate said delightfully as he would meeting a close friend.

"Good Morning, Hayate-kun," Hinagiku said, equally happy to see both of them.

Nagi's arms remained crossed, and merely nodded in acknowledgment of Hinagiku's friendly presence.

"How are you today?" Hayate said as he gazed upwards, "Beautiful morning isn't it"

"Yeah, only a few wisps of cloud in sight. Good indication of a fair day," Hinagiku agreed.

She thought back to the last time she met Hayate recently. Nagi was sick and Hayate was on a quest searching around for a box of snack. She ran into Hayate and gave him some directions, but did not know the conclusion of Hayate's mission. She asked, "Did you manage to get some Packy?"

Hayate smiled sheepishly, "I'd rather not talk about that. Let's say it ended well. Lady Nagi is happy with the box of Packy I gave her."

Their conversation went on virtually ignoring Nagi. She obviously wasn't pleased with Hayate conversing with another girl. She cried out for his attention, "Hayate! Can't we get going!"

The long walk from the gate to the school buildings proper should always be the same as routine would dictate. In contrast, the usual quietness of the morning at the school gate was different. The usual sight and sounds would be small chatter between groups of friends just passing the time until the school bell rang signaling the start of the academic day.

There was a considerable crowd gathered around one spot. Usually, there would be no reason for people to group in such a way. If there were no events and it was a normal day, the walkway to the Hakuo buildings would be just a stone road with the occasional vegetation and benches for students to relax in their free time. If one were to observe more carefully, it would seem as if gathering was made up of mostly girls and they were around where a bench would be.

The sight wasn't all too pleasing for Hinagiku. It was her duty to be concerned with the general well-being of the school and the students. Anything out of the ordinary would need attention and examination. She pointed to the group of people gathering, "What's with this entire ruckus?"

Hayate examined what he saw himself and responded, "Let's go see."

Pushing through the crowd didn't prove difficult. The people there were only grouped sparsely.

A lone man sat on the bench. It was clear that he is ethnically Japanese with black hair and nothing out of the ordinary which included wearing the school uniform. For the eyes of a typical female teenager, his looks would be described as above average. A B-rank to be exact. His presence seemed to have attracted the unwanted attention of a crowd of women. The most attractive males in the academy were already taken, and his new presence and face was the next big game.

There was a line of female students lined up with some kind of notepad, phone, or method of doting down quick notes. It was possible to see clearly that he was smiling slightly towards them as a girl slowly approached him, propelling them further into a sense of ecstasy.

The girl in front was eagerly asking for something, most probably for a phone number and an email-address.

The man sighed and used the pen given to quickly write a series of numbers that would constitute a phone number and his email address. That was followed in sequence by the girl asking if he was single or not.

He responded with charm but interrupted himself when he noticed 2... no 3 people who were added to the crowd. One of those was significantly shorter than the rest. He nudged the girl aside and beckoned the girl towards him.

Nagi looked towards Hayate, unsure of how respond or what to do. There was doubt in Hayate's mind but he encouraged Nagi to go forth and meet the person who beckoned him.

The man thought for a moment as he took a good clear look at her face and stature. Maybe it was somebody he already knew, maybe not.

After a slight memory jostle the man now clearly knew what to say,

"Ah, Sanzen'in Nagi, the young but sole heir to the entire Sanzen'in fortune. I've heard a lot about you," he said with a clear smug attitude of pride.

Nagi of course, was angry at the tone of his voice, "Who are you? Why are you addressing me like this?"

He only smiled back unfazed by Nagi, "Of course, where are my manners."

He stood up and approached the small girl. At least they could see that he didn't walk in a threatening manner and was only around Hayate's height. He was wearing the normal Hakuo school uniform with the usual blue blazer and red tie so he wasn't a butler. However, Hayate still moved in front of his master ready to defend her.

The stranger simply ignored the butler. "Call me… John. I am a new transfer student here. Nice to meet you." He offered a handshake.

Nagi crossed her arms and refused to shake, "Just John? You don't have a family or something?"

He kept smiling, "That's none of your concern." He glanced at Hayate, "The way your butler acted, you've been through a lot of danger haven't you."

The sense of shock wasn't minor, "How…How did you know?"

"I pity you, being so young and helpless. A lot of people must have thought you were an easy target. You should feel more gratitude towards your butler."

Nagi flustered, "Well… I do… and…"

The school bell rang.

John was already walking away through the hole in the crowd as the girls moved aside for him still love struck. He waved without turning around, "We'll meet again. Have fun."

Hinagiku was no less surprised then the others, "Just what is he?"

Hayate stared hard at the new student, "I don't know."

* * *

The day passed by quickly, but Hayate remained restless at the previous conversation they had with the new student. Thoughts drifted in and out, "At least he isn't in our class." "I hope mistress Nagi isn't in danger." "No, I need to focus. I need to listen otherwise I could fail this." The fact that the teacher is speaking in French isn't helping with his learning.

At the end of school, Hayate escorted Nagi quickly towards the gate. She would usually go home straight away anyway, but without the sense of urgency like today.

The pair was walking so quickly that they were almost running. Of course, Nagi couldn't remain silent about this especially if Hayate gave no reason why he was in such a hurry and pulling on her arm.

Starting to become annoyed and running out of breath, Nagi stopped Hayate, "Why are we running like this?"

"It's for you safety mistress, we need to get back to the mansion."

"I don't see anything going on."

"Please, that John guy is obviously a threat."

" Huh? Him? Why?"

"Well… I'm not sure either but the way he acted, it just doesn't feel right. So please come with me."

Hayate started to tug on her again, but Nagi still resisted the motion.

"We still don't know anything about him."

Hayate pondered for a moment, "You're right but…"

"Besides, he only met us so he has no idea of our weaknesses or strengths. So we should be gathering information ourselves as well."

Hayate applauded, "Brilliant, mistress. Let's see if Hinagiku knows anything about this guy."

The pair exited the elevator, expecting to see just Hinagiku and her usual entourage there. However, the person they wanted to talk about was already there and the last person they wanted to see. John had apparently beaten them there and somehow wanted to talk to the student president at the same time. Of course, Nagi and Hayate seem surprised.

John simply interrupted his conversation with the president and greeted the two, "Ah, Miss Sanzenin, perhaps you could help persuade the president here."

Nagi didn't share his upbeat tone, "What do you want from Hina?"

"Nothing significant. Can't a simple student venture a little into student politics? Isn't that supposed to be encouraged?"

Hinagiku didn't share his view, "I appreciate your enthusiasm for the student council, but we vote for our positions here. You cannot simply come here and ask for a place. Besides, isn't this tower off-limits to non-council members?"

John laughed, "I have my ways. Then what about, Mr. Hayate here? I don't recall him running for any election, but why does he come here often then?"

Nagi was not pleased to hear that, "Hayate!"

Before the lady could unleash her wrath, Miki, a council member came rushing through the door. "We have an emergency! Someone's been found dead!"


	2. Hakou Murder Mystery

Please enjoy reading and please reivew. All thoughts, suggestions, and criticism are welcome.

* * *

The group rushed to the scene of the crime. Apparently the murder took place inside one of the many boy's lockers at the school gymnasium. The room was messy indeed, with many blood splatters several meters all around. This was met with gasps and even fainting with many of the female students that were drawn to the grim spectacle. Fortunately, the corpse had been removed and where the corpse would be was replaced with a white outline like any police unit would do.

John immediately took control of the situation. He signed, "Looks like a mess. Why do I have to get caught up in something like this? So who is in charge of investigation here?"

Miki mumbled to herself, "I'm just a poor student council member, why do I have to deal with things like this?"

Unknown to her, the rest of the trio Izumi and Risa were behind Miki, "Didn't we vote you to be responsible for investigation if a murder took place here?"

She turned around in surprise, "But you get all of the fun positions! Why can't I be in charge of the last bastion of humanity in Hakou if aliens invade?"

A sweat dropped down Hinagiku's brow, who was getting irritated to hear all this. "Last time I remembered there were no such duties in the student council! What are you guys up to?"

John remained unamused at the unfolding drama, "We are in the middle of an aftermath of a murder here. I'd like to finish things and get home. Let's get to solving it."

A finger pointed at Miki, "You, give me a profile and autopsy report of the victim."

Whispers and murmurs quickly spread around the female members of the crowd. "Wow, is a part time detective too?"

"That's awesome!"

"I think I'm in love even more now."

Miki regained her composure, "Alright... The victim is Daisuke Nakemura, aged 16. He was a 2nd year student here at Hakou Academy and a member of the basketball team. He was last seen talking to friends before going to the gymnasium to attend basketball practice. Usually comes here alone to practice early as usual, before he was murdered. Time of death, approximately 3:10 PM. Cause of death: Unknown, pending further investigation."

John thought for a moment, "Interesting, but the fact that we don't know the cause of death complicates things. Has a murder weapon been found?"

"No, not a single murder weapon was found. The body also has no sign of injury of any kind so we have no idea where the blood might have come from. We are currently running tests to see if the blood on the wall is indeed that of the murder victim."

John laughed, "This is certainly unusual, makes things more interesting. While we're waiting for more results to finalize, let's get to my favorite part shall we? The suspects."

"Objection!" Nagi yelled, interrupting his rather dangerous train of thought.

Hayate tried to hush her, "Mistress, we aren't in a courtroom right now."

She ignored her butler and continued on, "It's rather obvious who the killer is." Her finger pointed at John. "It's you! Why then would you take charge of everything yourself instead of letting the authorities handle it? So you could frame someone else while you, the true murderer would get away with it?"

John applauded at her sudden outburst, "Brilliant deduction there Miss Sanzenin. You're as smart as they say."

"So you admit to doing it?"

"Unfortunately, no. You would've successfully placed the blame on me there, but I have an alibi. At 3:10 PM and even before, I was in the clock tower with the student president. Isn't that right Miss President?"

Hinagiku sighed, "Sorry Nagi, but he was with me at that time."

John continued, "That was superb though. Perhaps you could help me on this investigation. Two heads are better than one after all. Now let me continue."

He turned to Miki, "Now, was the victim a successful or leading member of the basketball team?"

"Yeah, even though he is not the captain he led his team to victory many times and was made MVP in those matches."

"This is a case of jealousy then. Most likely suspect is a fellow basketball team member. Jealous of his success he murdered the victim here, likely a person on the sides, a substitute. Bring me the basketball team."

"I think that's going to be a problem."

Her words were true. Many minutes and difficulties later, the basketball team arrived at the scene.

John along with everyone else were shocked at the sight, "So... this is the basketball team?"

"Someone who looks like the captain stumbled forward and stood in John's face. "Yeah that's right. We're the basketball team." The odor of alcohol floated from his breath.

John tried to keep his composure, "So what do you know about the murder victim here?"

"Him? He works too hard. Always insisting to go practice early and never wants to come party with us before practice. Serves him right."

"Anyway. I believe that one of you murdered your teammate right here. I will give you once chance for any of you to confess."

Miki interrupted him, "I think there's a problem."

"What."

"All of them have alibis. They were all out drinking at the time of the murder. Cameras have picked all of them partying behind the gymnasium."

"They're even worse than Miss Katsura," Hayate thought.

John wiped a palm over his face, "Well that complicates things. Back to step one." He points at Nagi, "You, come with me. We're checking out the corpse."

"Hey! You can't address me like that." Nagi wasn't happy.

Hayate tried to calm her down, "It's best if we just go with him. Let's just ignore that."

The student council trio led them across the school to a rather secret looking building. "Introducing, the Hakou Academy Forensic Laboratory. Newly built, and never used until now."

Hinagiku suddenly shot up in anger, "You guys... so that's where our school council budget went."

"Oh yeah" Hayate thought of something, interrupting the beating that was taking place. "You bozos normally aren't known for intelligence, but why do you seem to know quite a lot about everything regarding this murder mystery?"

The trio were speechless, "Err... anyway. The murder victim should be inside." They walked to the expensive looking instruments. "This show might be watched by kids, so we can't show a dead body but we do have the results."

Miki pulled results from a machine. "The body of the victim suffered no external injuries, but there is an odd absence of the victim's soul, does this mean..." She gasped, "Shun Goku Satsu?"

Nagi was more surprised than the others, "Akuma was not here was he? But it makes sense right? In his quest for strong opponents, has he been here seeking butlers?"

John became more and more confused, "This is making less and less sense... Isn't all this Akuma stuff supposed to be fiction?"

Nagi continued, "We better check out where the victim died again."

* * *

Back at the boy's locker room, the group examined the room thoroughly. After John had given up due to everything slipping into the realm of fiction, Nagi took control of the investigation. "The blood splatters around the room are much fewer than we initially thought, and all the blood seems concentrated on the wall. If I am right then there should be the kanji for 'Ten' on the wall."

Hayate started to appear uneasy, "I don't think this is necessary, I think we should drop this fictional lead and investigate something with more scientific basis."

"There's nothing wrong Hayate, I'm about to solve this." She peered at the wall more closely. "How were we so blind before? The symbol is there, but yet is smudged due to blood flowing down due to gravity over time."

Izumi exclaimed, "Time to use this then!" She turns a measuring instrument on, "Good thing we have an instrument for measuring Evil Intent lying around."

Almost immediately, the expensive-looking instrument goes crazy, almost shaking out of Izumi's grip. "It's picking up something! It's very close too. It's pointing to... Hayate?"

The usually good-mannered butler bursts into maniacal laughter, "I almost thought I could get away with it. Splendid job indeed."

Out of everyone, the expression of shock and surprise on Nagi's face was the greatest. "Hayate?"

"Yes, in my effort to become stronger I've embraced the murderous intent to kill and learned many new Butler techniques," Hayate chuckled, "I needed someone to test them on, and this poor guy just happened to be there." An aura of evil filled the room.

"I've tried controlling this and so far I was able to control it in front of you, but it appears I'm losing control," Hayate said as his hair started to bleach white.

Nagi continued to cry out to Hayate. "Hayate, weren't you with us at the clock tower."

Hayate lost his evil expression for a moment, seemed like he didn't expect that. "Err... that is not important."

Hayate resumed his evil persona, "Now, who wants to be first? I have not seen the effects of this on a person yet. Ultimate Evil Butler Technique: Messatsu Gou..."

Before Hayate could finish charging the attack, Miki dropped her expression of fear and simply said, "That's enough, this mystery is solved."

The butler immediately went back to his old self, "I'm glad this is over. Sorry for threatening everyone."

John remained tense, "Weren't you about to kill everyone a moment ago?"

The student council trio began apologizing to everyone, "I guess we owe an explanation. You see, we had a murder mystery planned for today. Since we couldn't find anyone else willing at that time, we had Hayate pose as the murderer."

"So... all this was fake?"

"That's right. Oh yeah, about the prize. We had 2 detectives here, so who won the competition?"

John sighed, "So this was all nonsense, I'm leaving."

"I guess that leaves Nagi as the winner. Congratulations. The prize is a kiss from the president."

Hina yelled, "I'm not giving that to her! Who allowed you to plan this anyway!"

So ends another typical day at Hakou Academy.


	3. A Friday Afternoon

Please enjoy and please review. All thoughts, suggestions and criticism are welcome.

* * *

As the clock tower struck noon at Hakou Academy, the students started to pour out from many of the buildings at the school, tired and hungry. Nagi and Hayate went about their usual lunch routine, just like any other master butler pair would do at one of countless pristine wooden benches.

"Tea, mistress?" Hayate offered her a white china tea cup.

"Thank you Hayate." His master gladly accepted it. Before a delicious lunchbox usually prepared by Maria or Hayate on some occasions could be served, a slightly unwelcome figure approached the two.

The welcoming tone was equally unfriendly. "What do you want John?" Nagi eyed the man who disrupted the sanctuary of lunchtime.

John was startled, his smile disappearing, "Such hostility. What have I done to you yet?"

A moment of silence was accompanied by Nagi and Hayate giving a blank look at each other, searching for an answer.

John's smile returned, "Just thought we might want to have lunch together, that's all." John took a seat beside Nagi, regardless of response. She inched away from him immediately.

Hayate took a look around. Besides from several figures in the distance, there were only 3 people in their area. Hayate took notice of it, "Where's your butler?"

"Butler? I'm here alone. I find having one following me all the time to be very troublesome."

"That's odd."

Before either Nagi or Hayate could press further on with more questions, John changed the subject, "I guess this is a good time to break the ice a little. I already know a lot about you, so it's only fair if you get to know a little something about me. So ask away."

Nagi didn't lower her guard, "Who are you?"

John chuckled, "So harsh and straight-forward. My name remains John. That does not change. TO put it shortly, I guess I am the son of a very successful business man, just like about every other male student here. Either that or a butler to another rich person."

John flashed a smile at Nagi, whose attitude towards John did not change. Before either could continue, a limousine drove in from the distance accompanied by a swift breeze redirecting everyone's attention.

Hayate watched as the limousine parked at the bench across from them, "Since when did they allow cars to drive in here?"

The trio continued to watch as a random female student rather young in age exited from the car along with her butler who almost towered above her in height. It was clear that she was in a rather foul mood, "I'm hungry. Give me lunch now."

"Yes mistress."

A panicked look was obvious on the butler's raced to the oversized trunk of the car. To the audience's amazement, he was setting up some kind of kitchen. When he finally completed the assembly of the kitchen, the butler tried to face his master with a smile and afraid that he had taken too long, "What shall it be today?"

"Anything, just get cooking already."

"A few cold cuts for appetizer and foie gras for entrée?"

"Fine."

John shook his head in disapproval, "Some people can really flaunt their wealth. More than they actually have. " He continued to watch for a moment before continuing, "You know, there are very few who would be humble enough to not show the entirety of their wealth. Really, if you had realized that you truly have, you would make everyone look like slaves in comparison."

Nagi took notice of that,"What was that?"

John turned back with another smile, "Nothing. Where were we? Oh yes, the true reason Im' here is because…"

John bowed deeply, "I need your help."

"What?"

"You see, I got this assignment for the weekend. Apparently I have to write this report regarding anime. Something which I, unfortunately, know nothing of. However, I do know that you're probably the biggest anime fan around."

"Why would I want to help you?"

"Can't we be friends?"

At the same moment, voices are heard in the distance shouting, "John-sama!"

John stood up, already preparing to surrender, "Looks like my fan club found me." He took a step backwards before allowing himself to be carried away by the surging crowd. "Meet you at the school gate straight after school."

With John and the crowd out of sight, Hayate immediately checked the teapot that was in his hand. They have completely forgotten about lunch during their encounter and conversation with John. "Tea's getting cold. You don't mind mistress?"

"What do you think Hayate? Should I help him?"

"It's good for you to make new friends once in a while. So I guess you should help him out."

"What do you think of him Hayate?"

Hayate seemed surprised at the question, "Him? He seemed like a nice guy. He hasn't really threatened us yet, but I have a bad feeling about this. But don't worry mistress, he if he poses any kind of danger, I will be there to protect you."

Hayate's face curled up into a smile, "Now, tea mistress?"

* * *

John pondered the situation while the group walked away from the school area, "So how are you going to help me with this? Thanks for the help; I guess I owe you one now."

Nagi answered, "I figured that the best way for you to learn about anime is to actually watch some. I have a friend who runs a video rental store. I'll take you there."

"Video rental huh? Getting really rare these days."

It was a usual day for Wataru, proud owner of a video rental store. The sky was cloudy, and business was slow as he sat fiddling at the register, trying to make an impossible dream come true.

"Hey! It's not impossible!" Wataru shouted to the void.

Sorry. Anyway, things seemed to pick up when a regular customer arrived.

"Hey Nagi, what do you need today?"

She walked through the store door with the rest of the group. Wataru turned his attention to each of the two males, "Nice to see you Hayate and…" He stared long and deep at John, "Who are you."

John laughed, undeterred at the hostility, "Is this how you treat a customer? No wonder your store is failing?"

"Why you!" Wataru lashed out for a moment, with only the computer preventing a physical strike.

Nagi stood between the two, interrupting any hostility, or rather one-sided violence. She said "Anyway, my friend here is looking to borrow a few anime DVDs."

Wataru calmed down, "A few anime DVDs huh?" He cried out to his assistant, "Saki!"

John peered down the corridor, interested in who this 'Saki' might be, and he saw a green-haired beauty beyond expectation.

Saki, who had been busy shelving returned DVDs greeted her master, "Yes, what is it?"

Before anyone else could say or do anything, John was already before, holding her hand and made his best handsome look, "I did not expect to see such beauty in a run down place. You must be Saki, please call me John."

Nagi stood unamused at the unfolding drama, "Do you have a maid fetish?"

John turned and shouted at Nagi, "I do not!"

Saki stood blushing for a moment before her usual 'freakout when guys touch me response' kicked in and left a bright red hand-shaped mark on John's cheek.

Wataru continued, trying to ignore what had happened, "Saki, can you please lead them to the anime section. I need to keep watching the front door."

Many minutes later, John finally had a selection of 4-5 DVDs to borrow from the original list of 20. Nagi had difficulty narrowing down her recommended list down to just a few. It was obviously impossible to go through dozens of DVDs in a single weekend.

Wataru, after finishing scanning the bar codes, asked, "I doubt you have a membership card."

John shook his head.

"Fill this form out." Wataru said with a feeling of boredom, not helping the feeling of hostility that was already there.

John wrote his first name out, but pausing on the blank box after it. "Do I really have to fill this out?"

"What's the problem? You write your first name and your last name, address and so on. How hard is that?"

"It's just that I…"

Nagi interrupted, "Just use my card." She did not want this to drag on further.

"Thank you for coming." Wataru said as the group exited the store.

John smiled at Nagi, "Thanks for the help. How about I get you and your butler coffee?"

Hayate responded for the both of them, "That would be nice. Thanks."

Hayate turned to his master as John ran off, "That was interesting wasn't it."

Nagi said, "Weird guy, definitely, with a maid fetish too."

Hayate laughed briefly, "Yeah." He stopped and said, "But why would he hesitate to write his own name?"

"I don't know."

* * *

John returned with three cups of coffee a minute later and beckoned them to a public bench. Again, John was the first to initiate conversation, "Now that I think about it, you never really explained the DVDs we rented. You were just like 'get this, get that'" He picked up one of the DVD cases, "So mind telling me why we picked this one up?"

Nagi took a look at the DVD case, "I pretty much recommended the most popular anime from a year or two ago. I also tried to pick up a variety of genres so you would have a more diverse view once you are done watching them. That one is about a guy gaining mind-controlling eye powers and proceeds to attempt to take over the world. I'm sure you'll like it."

"Sounds interesting."

She picked up another DVD case and showed it to John, "I don't know why we picked this one either now that I think about it. It's a bout a master butler pair, the butler has great misfortune and pointless comedy ensures."

"Okay…"

John's stare rolled from the back of the DVD case he was holding and onto Hayate. He said, "By the way, your butler has been really quiet lately. He's done nothing but stare at me also. Is this usual behavior for him?"

Hayate responded for Nagi, keeping a professional look, "I'm just doing my job that's all. There is no point for me to interrupt a conversation between you and my mistress."

John accepted the answer, "Alright." His attention turned back to his cup of coffee.

Nagi suddenly stood up, for little or no reason.

Hayate expressed concern, "Something wrong mistress?"

Nagi struggled to speak the next few words, and when she did it was with great embarrassment, "I… need to go to the toilet."

John laughed, "Too much coffee?"

Hayate said, "Let's find a public bathroom shall we? We'll wait outside."

The group proceeded to search for one which fortunately only a few blocks away. Nagi ran inside immediately, leaving the butler and John outside.

Hayate wasted no time, and immediately confronted John, "What are you planning?"

John was still occupied with his coffee, "What am I planning? Well, I guess it's straight to watching these once I get home."

"No, I mean what are **you** planning?"

"I don't know what you are meaning butler."

"I know it's not like me to do this but, I can feel it. You are up to no good. I won't let you harm Nagi."

"Is this a threat? I guess this is part of you doing your job. I admit I know more than I say I do. Like Old Man Sanzenin's offer, and what fortune that brings."

"Nagi's fortune? What do you want with it?"

"Like hell I want it!" John calmed down and eye the area around them as if to make sure no one else was listening, "I'm aware that you've probably already been chased by Gilbert Kent?"

"That fake foreigner?"

"It's only been him so far mostly, but I fear… that they make be others on the move now. Others that want that fortune, perhaps…"

A scream echoed from the women's bathroom. It took only a moment to recognize that it was Nagi's cry for help. John immediately dashed off in the direction opposite to the direction of Nagi's scream shouting, "I'll find police! You save her!"

"Wait!" Hayate cried, but it was a moment too late. John was already out of sight.

Hayate dashed towards the women's bathroom, but stopped at the door. Like any other male, he hesitated to enter a normally taboo place for males to be. Luckily, Nagi ran out the door the very next moment. Hayate immediately grabbed her further away from the door. "Are you alright?"

She nodded positive.

Her assailant eventually revealed himself from the darkness beyond the door. "Look who we have here." He patted his weapon, a metal rod. "A butler guarding his little mistress."

Hayate maintained his composure, "What do you want?"

A second voice, another thug was behind them already. "It's simple. The boss needs the money."

"Boss?"

"Can't tell you kid, sorry."

"We don't have any money on us right now."

A third voice responded, "It's not the money you have right now. It's the money that brat is going to earn.

"I won't let you harm her."

A fourth voice, "I'd be more worried about yourself if I were you. Four on one, good odds."

When Hayate took a look around, the thug was right. He and Nagi were surrounded on four sides. The thugs were all armed with melee weapons, and were quite well dressed. It was clear they were either mafia, or professionals for hire.

The first thug spoke again, who seemed like the leader of the group and wore red. "I'd take his suggestion kid. We've dealt with butlers before. They're just a minor nuisance to us, you included. Just surrender quietly, give up the girl, and we'll try our best to not cripple you."

Hayate stood his ground and said nothing.

The leader smirked, "Can't say I didn't warn ya."

He charged forward with a downwards blow with his metal pipe. Hayate caught the attack, grabbing the wrist and proceeded to disarm and throw him to the ground. However, a second attack by another thug was already following and Hayate managed to deter him with a kick. A third was already behind Hayate though, and he struck Hayate on the back and a fourth delivered a coup de grâce to the back of Hayate's head who slumped to the floor.

The leader, angry, stood up, rearmed himself and joined the others in beating Hayate on the floor.

Amidst the pain, the butler yelled, "Run! Save yourself!" Nagi watched as the thugs pounded on Hayate, who were entirely focused on him. No one was watching her. Perhaps she could run and find help, but that would mean abandoning Hayate. She could continue watching, hoping that Hayate would somehow reverse the situation. Moments seemed like hours as Hayate faded before her. What could she do?

A figure drop-kicked the leader in the face, dropping him to the floor a few meters away and distracting the others enough to stop them pounding on Hayate who backed off to help their leader.

John sighed, "I seriously hate fighting. You owe me one."

He helped Hayate up from the ground, "You okay?"

Hayate examined himself, "Yeah."

"After all that? She must have really given you a strong body."

"She what?"

"Never mind. I couldn't find police in the area, but I've called and they're on their way."

"Who are they?"

"Looks like guns for hire. They're probably extorted quite a few millionaires in the past. Watch the girl, I'll handle them."

The leader regained consciousness and promptly stood up and rearmed himself again. He examined his face and found it bruised and his nose was bleeding, "You'll pay for this!"

The other thugs resumed and surrounded the two.

The leader looked at the two men facing him, and was still confident, "Four against two. You're still surrounded."

John said, "We'll see about that. Unfortunately you are not dealing with an ordinary butler here as you might have before. He took your best beating and is still standing strong here." John smiled, "As for me…"

Within a moment he was already in front of the thug next to the leader, with a first buried in his stomach. The thug reeled away and collapsed as the rest stood watching.

"He's fast." Hayate thought.

The thug nearest to Hayate hesitated to think for a moment, after seeing what had happened. He charged forth away to avenge his fallen teammate. He was quickly dispatched with a roundhouse to the head. A third rushed forth blindly at Hayate. The butler's hands met clothing quickly and he was thrown against a nearby wall before he could strike.

Only the leader was left standing.

John taunted him, "There, we're not surrounded anymore. Rather, it is your who is outnumbered now."

The remaining thug refused to give in, "Where did you learn to… Never mind, I'll defeat you both!"

John relaxed and ignored the threat, "That won't be happening." A finger pointed straight at the red suit-wearing thug. John shook his head, "You are already defeated."

The leader stood in disbelief, "Defeated? You haven't touched me yet…" A sharp feeling of pain coursed through his body, originating from the abdomen. "When did you…" He collapsed afterwards."

"Too slow. Too slow."

Sirens, police finally arrived who proceeded to arrest the four all lying unconscious on the pavement.

Hayate quickly turned his attention to Nagi, whom he was protecting, "Are you okay mistress?"

"I'm fine, thank you. But what was that?"

"I don't know. I couldn't see it either.

They noticed a black limousine driving in quickly from the distance. A familiar license plate indicated that it was one of their own. The car proceeded to park nearby and Maria the maid emerged from it. She immediately took Nagi to the car, "We heard what happened. We'll take you to the mansion right away."

Before she could say anything more, John was already in front of her and flirting, "Hello love, what's your name."

Hayate shouted at him, "Now's hardly the right time!"

"Sorry." John backed away.

Maria turned to Hayate, "You did a great job today. Why not take the rest of the day off."

"Wait!" It was too late, the limousine had already driven off leaving Hayate and John.

John picked up his bag of DVDs and prepared to head off. Hayate stopped John to thank him, "Thanks for earlier. I don't know what could've happened if you didn't help us."

"Your mistress helped me, so it's only fair that I should help you."

John waved goodbye, "Take care of yourself. There's plenty more headed your way."

Hayate was left alone as the sun hovered above the horizon ready to set as the daylight faded.


	4. Dinner

Please enjoy and please review. All thoughts, suggestions and criticism are welcome.

* * *

Hayate was left alone. He pondered, "I have the rest of the day off... I hadn't planned for this though. What should I do now?" He thought for a few moments. "The fridge is getting empty. I should pick up some groceries." He proceeded to go to the nearest supermarket.

Hayate walked through the aisles, thinking about what they were missing back home. Turns out though, the fridge and pantry were not so understocked after all. "Pork, we have that. Lettuce, got that. Soy sauce... do we have soy sauce? The bottle is nearly empty I think."

The shelves were empty, it was nearing nightfall after all. Signs on the wall indicate a sale that took place which meant a mass panic shopping festival. Luckily, one bottle remained unpurchased. As Hayate reached for it, he noticed that another hand was already reaching for it, and slightly ahead of his. Hayate quickly withdrew his arm, turned and apologized to whoever was next to him without looking.

A familiar voice, "Hayate?" A pink haired girl stood in front of him. Hayate was equally surprised, "Hinagiku? What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Was about to ask the same. A student council meeting finished later than expected and it turns out that Mom's coming home very late today. The fridge's empty too. So what are you doing here Hayate?

"Well... long story. Basically I have the rest of the day, or night rather off. So I'm here to pick up a few things. What was the meeting about?"

"The school cultural festival is coming up, and we have to organize and supervise preparations."

"School cultural festival..." Hayate didn't have too fond memories of one. Nagi getting hypnotized, wanted to sell her manga, and all the nonsense that followed.

He smiled, "I'm sure this year's festival will be a fun one. Take the soy sauce too. You were here first."

"Thanks. Do you want to come over for dinner?"

"No, I really cannot. They might be expecting me back home for dinner, though I haven't asked yet."

"It's already approaching 7:00 PM." Hinagiku glanced at her watch. She said, "Do you think you can make it back to your home in time?"

Hayate thought for a moment and recalled, "Mistress usually has dinner at 7:00 PM sharp, not that she actually wants to eat at 7:00 PM on the dot."

He did not change his stance, "No, I really cannot."

A growl. Closer inspection reveals it was coming from the abdomen area.

She smirked, "Something else is saying yes. Besides, I already have rice enough for two people cooking in the rice cooker."

Seems Hayate had to accept anyway, he realized that he had no extra money to pay for any convenience food after paying for the groceries and there might not be anything left for him at home when he gets there.

"Al right." Hayate gave up but with a smile.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Maria wandered around the expansive corridors of the house, checking room after room looking for Nagi. She wanted to ask Nagi about what she wanted to have for dinner, but she was nowhere to be found, not even in front of a video game console, or in the study reading manga. Maria eventually gave up and headed to the kitchen to prepare one of Nagi's usual favourites. However, beyond expectation, Maria was surprised to see Nagi already in the kitchen with an apron.

She asked, "What are you doing mistress?"

Nagi answered, "Cooking for Hayate of course. Don't you think this is a nice day to cook for him?"

Maria didn't understand, "Yes, but why mistress?"

"He saved my life again Maria. This is the least I can do to thank him. Speaking of Hayate, where is he?"

Maria was hesitant to answer, "He's... not here right now."

"Where is he then?"

"I gave him some times off. I thought I wanted to thank him a little. I was expecting that he would be back by now."

Nagi was surprised and exclaimed, "Call him right now and tell him to come home right now!"

Maria quickly snatched the phone from the wall and made the call.

A few long seconds interrupted only by beeps passed.

_"The number you have dialled is currently not available."_

It was only when Hinagiku had finished leading Hayate to her house that she realized the full consequence of her actions. She was alone with a single male, again. The two were sitting across each other in the living room and it was quiet. Hayate sat there Hinagiku as she grew redder and redder as she tried to recall the previous dozen or so minutes. Apparently she was on an auto-pilot until now, there was a sudden urge to invite Hayate for dinner and of course she didn't expect it that it would complicate so much.

She regained her composure and finally broke the awkward silence, "I guess I want to thank you for cooking my favourite dish the last time you were here._"_

"We kinda cooked together that day."

"I still want to thank you nonetheless. I'll return the favour today. So what's your favourite dish Hayate?"

"My favourite dish.." Hayate wondered into thought. Did he have a favourite dish? There were many dishes that he liked, but just about everything he ate so far as a butler was delicious, save Nagi's cooking. thinking back, did he have a favourite dish when he was a younger kid? Mom or dad never cooked for him, and he had lived off cheap convenience food for most of his life, so that's a no.

Unsure of what to answer, Hayate blurted out, "Curry and hamburger patties." If he was going to eat at Hingaiku's expense, at least make it her favourite dish so she could really enjoy eating too.

"Curry and hamburger patties? But that's my favourite dish too and what we've cooked together that day."

Hinagiku stood up and dismissed any wild thoughts that she may have had. She thought, "Definitely just a coincidence." She headed to the kitchen, "Wait here okay? Make yourself at home."

"Home?" Hayate thought. He had actually called this house home for a period of a few says. Something told him that it might not be the last.

Hayate caught himself wandering the room, and came across what looked like a family photo of the Katsura family. The picture contained Hinagiku's parents, Hinagiku herself and Hinagiku's older sister Miss Katsura. All younger versions of them.

Hinagiku emerged from the kitchen door, "Apparently there's two packages of instant curry lying around. Do you want sweet or spicy...?" She noticed Hayate holding the picture frame at the corner.

"Sorry." Hayate apologized, realizing that she saw him holding and looking at the photo. "Sweet would be nice."

"She looks like another person there doesn't she."

"Who?"

"My older sister."

Looking more closely at the photo Hayate realized, "She does look different."

"It's not just ago you know? That was before she discovered alcohol."

Hayate laughed, "It's changed her that much?"

"Yeah, it's amazing isn't it. At least she's still the same inside though."

The sound of sizzling grew stronger. Hinagiku rushed back to the kitchen, "The hamburger patties!"

She rushed to quickly flip the two patties over and gave a sigh of relief when she saved them, but only just. She turned to the boiling pot of water to put the chunks of instant gravy in, but became surprised at the sight of Hayate behind her who was picking up dishes, spoons and forks from a cabinet.

She said, "What are you doing? I thought I said for you to let me handle everything."

Hayate seemed uncontrolled, "As much as I would like to relax, but I cannot help it. I have to help with something at least."

Hinagiku smiled, "Seems we both have to help out again. Last time you wanted to do the cooking yourself but I insisted on helping to cook. Help set up the table okay?"

"What would you like to drink with dinner?"

"Tea would be nice."

She carried on cooking for a moment.

"Where are the tea leaves?" Hayate asked.

"Top right cabinet from the fridge. Wait, wait? I thought I had some already prepared in the fridge."

"There's none left in the fridge."

She sighed, "Mom must've finished it. In that case just water is fine."

She said it a little too late. Hayate had already put a kettle next to the boiling gravy.

Hayate smiled, "Tea's fine right?"

* * *

Several minutes later, both the gravy, the tea and the table were done.

Hinagiku looked at their efforts, "Looks like we end up cooking together again, in a way. How is the gravy? I made sure that I won't lose to you."

Hayate tasted the curry, "It's delicious! It's even better than what I made."

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I mean it."

"No way. Let's see about the tea." She sipped the tea cup. "It's amazing! Did you really use those leaves from the cabinet?"

"Yes? I didn't do anything special." Hayate agreed.

Hinagiku sighed, "I hate to admit it, but seems we're tied again."

Hayate laughed, "Round 3 for some other time then. Let's eat before the food gets cold."

Hayate asked, "I remember you said something about the school cultural festival. The date is already near?"

"Not really." She answered, "The calender should say that there's a few weeks to go. The situation is that a few groups of students want to start of preparations really early, hence the school council meeting."

"Sounds interesting. What do they have planned?"

"Nothing too special actually. The first years just got a little over excited. Class 1B has a play planned. Little ambitious to do a play with a thousand extras. Rika, Izumi and Risa have a maid café planned."

"Maid café?"

"They said that it will bring in lots of revenue. Not that I can stop them. Most profits are going to charity anyway. Most profits are going to charity anyway."

"Well that's good."

Hinagiku pondering , there was one more thing to say. "I also hear class 2C are planning some kind of haunting house or maze."

"John's class?"

"Yeah, it would be already past Halloween by the time the school cultural festival starts but they want to celebrate it nonetheless. We'll see what they have planned."

"Sounds fun."

Their friendly conversation went on.

* * *

"Thanks for the dinner." Hayate waved goodbye.

"Thanks for helping to clean up." Hinagiku did the same.

"What's the time? I haven't been checking."

"I haven't either. Let's see."

The hands were at the numbers 12 and 9, not a good sign. She gasped, "9:00 PM?"

The butler was surprised too, "9:00 PM? I should get back now." The next thing she knew, he was already in the distance.

Hayate checked his pockets for some money, and realized that he had used it all up. "No taxi? Do I really need have to walk home? I guess I better call mistress."

The phone screen was blank, and unresponsive.

"Huh? Battery's dead?" Yes, he had to walk home and what horrors awaited?

Hayate made his way to the front door of the mansion. Looking from outside the house was dimly lit, probably because it was already late at night. Outside was equally dim, only a few street adorned the walkway. Perhaps he could've slip in unnoticed before anyone spotted him and interrogate him.

Hayate turned the door knob and pushed forward. A creak echoed, but no one was in sight yet. He crept towards the stairs and was close to being home free. Maybe if he made it back to his room tomorrow would be a new day and everyone would act as if nothing had happened.

"Where are you going?" Or not.

Hayate slowly turned around to see a rather upset-looking Nagi. He cheekily responded, "Just going to bed, that's all. Nothing much."

"Going to bed? Going to bed without dinner?"

"Well, I've already had dinner."

"Already had dinner?"

"No, no. What I mean is that I..."

"So all my love and effort preparing this has gone to waste?" Nagi help up a dish, containing... something beyond description.

Hayate gazed at it, "What is that?"

"It's one of my signature dishes. I've just thought of it yesterday. I call it... call it... the Nagi Special!"

"Very impressive mistress. If you'll excuse me..."

"But I've made it for you Hayate." Nagi pleaded.

"Al right." Hayate submitted. "Let's have a taste shall we?"

A few minutes later, they had turned on the lights in the dining room and Nagi reheated the dish.

Hayate tried to smile as he braced for what he expected.

"It's delicious."

Nagi however, did not respond with delight. Instead her tone changed, "Where have you been?"

"Well, I said that I've had dinner."

"That can't just be it."

Hayate did not want to lie, "I intended to buy some groceries, but I met Hinagiku at the supermarket. She invited me for dinner and I could not refuse."

Nagi became pent up with rage, "You had dinner with her! I come home to prepare dinner especially for you and then you go and eat with some other girl?"

Hayate did not answer but thought for a moment, "I did buy groceries right? But where are they?" He remembered handing a plastic bag to Hinagiku to use it's contents while she was cooking.

Nagi continued her wrath, "As punishment, you must eat it all! I have several other dishes that I have made!"

This might be a long night.


	5. I love the Festival

Enjoy and please review. All thoughts, suggestions and criticism are welcome.

* * *

The limousine approached the Academy. Traffic was moderate, but the gridlock is eased by many dozens of suit-wearing men on the sides of the road directing traffic. Many cars poured in and out of the parking lot close by. Greater numbers of people hurry in and out of the nearby subway station. All are there for the annual Hakou Academy cultural festival, an event that for once commoners can visit the prestigious school that is normally off-limits to outsiders. Given the number of people there, it seemed easily the largest event the city district had to offer that month.

Hayate tried to share his excitement with his mistress. He said as he peered out through the car window, "It looks even grander than last year" Nagi seemed less enthusiastic about the whole affair, "It's always been grander and grander each year. It's the trend. Doesn't help that some class is always trying to raise the bar every year. The whole festival has nothing to do with culture either, but rather one class trying to out do the other."

Hayate tried to smile to cheer Nagi up. Neither of them fondly remembered last year's festival. It took quite a bit of effort from Hayate and many texts from a few other friends to persuade Nagi to go. Normal schooling would be suspended during the festival and normally Nagi would not leave the house on a school holiday. It was a good excuse to make Nagi leave the house at least. Compared to last year, there were no evil butlers trying to kill Hayate. It was a good sign maybe that today will be much more fun.

The pair exited the limousine and were greeted by a familiar face. Hinagiku and a few other students were at the school gate still in uniform. They were too busy handing out maps and giving directions to notice Hayate and Nagi approaching until they were close by. She handed Nagi a map and greeted her, "Hi, Nagi. Nice of you to come to the festival. I was beginning to worry when you didn't come yesterday which was, first day for the first day of the festival."

Nagi thanked her and passed the map to Hayate. He asked, "The festival spans over two days now?"

"Yes." Hinagiku answered, "We had a lot of complaints after last year's festival that it wasn't long enough. So we went for two days this year. It's going to be tiring for the students though."

"I see. Why are you still on the job after spending so long and working hard to plan the festival?"

"Unfortunately, duty as president doesn't end there. I'm helping a few first-year volunteers right now. Their shift should be over in a few hours though. I'll catch up to you then."

She opened up another copy of the school festival map and pointed to a location on the map for Nagi and Hayate to see. "I think there's a few booths here selling manga and doujo..."

"Doujinshi." Nagi corrected for Hingaiku.

"Thanks. Just wanted to direct you to something relevant to your interests to start the festival off for you."

Nagi started to wander off to the given location and beckoned Hayate to accompany her. When Hayate began to follow Hinagiku stopped him for a moment and displayed a face of concern. "Take good care of Nagi."

Hayate nodded confidently and ran after his mistress.

Nagi spent quite a long time browsing through the manga that were available there and made a few purchases as Hayate watched cautiously. He asked, "How are the doujinshi looking here?"

"They're al right in quality. I wonder how 'Millennium Legend: Magical Destroy' will sell compared to them though. A school cultural festival is a good place to try to sell doujinshi though, but it's only suitable for small circles and first-timers. Maybe online would be a better place for someone with more experience. Or we should attempt to get a booth at Comiket and..."

Nagi continued on as a tap on Hayate's shoulder from behind directed his attention away from her.

"Hayate." John approached from behind with a cheeky smile. "Guess I was exactly right when I predicted where Nagi Sanzenin would be, and her butler won't be far behind either."

"What do you want John?" Despite being quite acquainted and the fact that John did save their lives, there was still a seed of mistrust remaining.

"I was wandering around the festival during the break between my shifts on the haunted house. We hadn't met since the day she helped me since we're all so busy with our own lives. I suddenly remembered that I had only thanked you and not her so thought that I should properly thank your mistress for helping me with my essay. So I went looking for you two. The DVDs she recommended were al right research and it turned out okay. Seems Nagi is a little busy in her own world though, so that would have to wait."

"I'll pass on your thanks to my mistress then. Anything else?"

"None that I can think of right now."

Hayate paused for a moment to think before asking, "Mind if I ask you a question?"

John shrugged, "Sure. I'm all ears."

"Do you have a last name, John? I remember you greatly hesitated to write it that day."

"Did I? My last name is some complicated English name. You wouldn't understand it. I was trying to think of how to spell it in Katakana."

"Al right, but you seem quite Japanese to me and everyone else. Why is your name John then?"

John chuckled, "Al right, al right. It's a long story though. If I told you all of it though we would be here until tomorrow. Basically I'm born to a wealthy Japanese family living in England. For some reason they decided to give me an English name instead of a Japanese one. I spoke Japanese in my household though so I'm pretty fluent at it and I'm thankful I don't have a funny foreign accent today. Does that answer your question?"

Hayate seemed satisfied with John's answer. "Yes, thank you. You sure attracted a lot of attention when you first came here though."

"I still don't know what is the deal with transfer students being the centre of attention. A lot of manga and anime sure start with a new transfer student though, then things go downhill from there. Maybe that's why. I sure captured the hearts of many women with my gentlemen's charm though." John tried to flash his most charming smile.

John looked at his watch and was disappointed at the position of the hands. "Seems my next shift is starting very shortly. I guess I still wasted too much time trying to find you two. Here have these."

John gave Hayate two coloured pieces of paper. On it was a picture of a badly drawn ghost and in large yellow text, "Class 2C presents 'Haunted Mansion'."

He remarked, "I didn't design that. Those are tickets to our haunted house. I guess it's thank for your mistress' help. Make sure to visit okay? It'll be a shocking experience." John waved goodbye as he ran off.

The butler went to check on Nagi just as she finished browsing through the last manga she was interested in. She noticed John panting as he scurried off into the distance.

"What was he doing here?"

"He wanted to thank you for your help back then with all the DVDs."

"He'd better."

"He gave us this." Hayate showed Nagi the tickets. "It's for the haunted house his class is running."

Nagi was disinterested, "Sounds quite boring. Haunted houses are for children."

"Since he went out of his way to give us these. We should pay the house a visit I think. Even if it is a short one."

"Fine. Lead me there then."

"Of course milady." Hayate smiled.

* * *

As the pair drew closer to the haunted house or 'Haunted Mansion' as named on the ticket, the scale and grandiose of the whole building became very apparent. While the building was only 2 storeys high, the entire length of the building can easily span a few football fields. It was constructed out of marble with large stained glass windows giving the impression of a Gothic church minus the height. The marble had the impression of age equivalent to hundreds of years and had vines and moss growing on it. How a bunch of high school students managed this is up to the beholder.

The large wooden entrance was only guarded by a desk and a female student who seemed very cheerful despite the gloomy mansion placed behind her. She greeted the pair as they came closer to the desk.

"Welcome to Haunted Mansion. Did you come as a couple?"

Nagi didn't hesitate to answer, "Yes! We are one."

The female student smiled, "Wonderful! I'm sure the experience will strengthen your bond. Do you have tickets yet?"

Nagi nodded, eagerly waiting to enter with her beloved butler.

"Please proceed then. Have a nice day."

Behind the entrance stood a male student contrary to his female counterpart shared the same bleak building over him. Seems he was bored with the menial task of collecting pieces of paper from people entering. He extended his hand and weakly said, "Tickets please."

The empty hallway was lit only by torches which extended as far as the eye can see. At the end of the path was another wooden door, which led to the haunted house proper. As the pair proceeded down the stone floor, Nagi asked, "Can you hold my hand Hayate?"

He complied, "It's for the best I guess. We can't get separated that way."

The door led to the actual haunted house. Contrary to the Gothic architecture on the exterior of the building, the interior was Japanese themed. Stone tiles marked the path ahead. To the sides were tombstones and the occasional desolate house. Occasional screams from far away provided the ambience.

"This seems awfully familiar to the one in our amusement park." Hayate observed. "We haven't paid a visit there since the day we visited together. I was attacked by an orange robot named Seven, or was it Six? And it blew a hole it a roof. Has it even been repaired?"

She shook her head, "Don't think so. I couldn't care less about it."

"You don't like haunted houses right? Are you afraid?"

"I normally would be... but since Hayate is here with me. I have nothing to fear."

"Let's proceed then."

The pair advanced down the path marked by the stone blocks. Nagi trailed only slightly behind Hayate, gripping his hand tightly. While her words denied it, she had every right to be afraid. The occasional scream that echoed through the room reminded the two of what might lay ahead. Hayate scanned right and left for any hidden dangers or threats. The next surprise seemed close and inevitable, but remained unseen.

A humanoid figure lay in wait behind a certain marked tombstone. Footsteps are heard from a distance, slowly growing louder. One, no, two steps are heard in close sequence, followed by another two. This meant there wasn't one victim approaching, but two. Two juicy humans. Feeling the body heat grow stronger, the monster knew they were very close. It crept a hand from behind the marble tombstone ready to grab the first thing it felt.

Very close now. Any moment, sweet flesh. The decayed hand brushed slightly against the feel of clothing.

"Danger!"

Hayate let go of Nagi's hand and headed straight for the perceived threat. From the location where he had felt the hand, he quickly deduced the origin to be from behind the tombstone next to them. He mustered a mighty blow and threw a hook aimed behind the grave. The figure cloaked in shadow was blown from behind it's cover and out into the open dirt for torchlight to reveal.

Suddenly a very human groan came out.

"That hurt man." It complained.

"Huh?" Hayate was still bewildered.

The zombie removed its head to reveal a human head. The male student rubbed his cheek to try to remedy the pain. "What kind of punch was that? And I thought the padding on this costume was very thick, especially at around the head."

The extent of what he had done finally reached Hayate. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Hayate bowed in rapid succession.

The zombie was still not satisfied with the apology. "All I was going to do was give you a light touch to scare one of you. And you respond with a punch like that? What if I wasn't wearing this on my head. What would've happened then? What if..."

Nagi sighed, "Seems like he did his job a little too well."

The butler and his mistress proceeded deeper into the labyrinth. Behind them lay a path of many shaken costumed students. All of which provoked the butler's wrath. In front lay what looked like an abandoned Japanese shrine and in the distance, a partially lit figure approaching closer.

More and more features became visible as it drew closer. First, a kimono. Then, dark-blue hair and then a very human face.

Nagi was delighted to see her, "Isumi! How nice to see you again."

She bowed back, "Good morning, Nagi. Good morning, Hayate."

Hayate returned the greeting, "Good afternoon. It's 3 PM already."

"What are you doing here Isumi?" Nagi asked.

"Extermination." The maiden responded. "All the spirits here are fake though. I shall search for real ones."

As quickly as she appeared, Isumi seemed to have vanished into thin air. Where to, only her faulty internal compass knows.

Hayate noticed the end of the stone path, with the other end of the room finally in sight. "Seems like we're finally reaching the end. Seems like that wasn't very scary at all."

Nagi agreed, "It wasn't. All thanks to Hayate."

Only a mausoleum stood in the way between them and victory over the haunted house. It was the largest building inside the haunted house itself. It was plain though, with no statues to indicate which (hopefully fake) person was buried here. The stone path they had walked through ended at the steps of the tomb. A faint light awaited at the end of the mausoleum. Perhaps it is the exit. A glimmer of hope admits the darkness.

"Logic tells me that there is a boss waiting there. After beating all of it's minions before, the boss should be at the final stage which is right ahead of us." Nagi pointed out.

"What kind of logic is that?" Hayate thought.

Hayate held his hand up offering to hold Nagi's hand again. "Shall we go?"

She nodded and gripped Hayate's hand tightly.

The pair climbed up the stone steps and ready themselves for the final surprise that awaited them. The screams now echoed from behind them, ahead was only silence. Suddenly a whisper rang out, and then singing? The pair quickly moved forward to investigate.

The singing was by a female voice and became occasionally distorted, almost as if there was a drunken undertone. A faint smell of alcohol filled the air. The singing stopped when the person sitting on the floor took a large drink from her bottle. She stopped to take a look at the two new people coming.

"Ah, it's Nagi and the Sanzenin butler."

"It's Hayate." he corrected. "What are you doing here Miss Katsura?"

The teacher took another drink from the bottle, dressed in the lower-half of a skeleton costume. "You see... I was assigned to help this class with their little festival project thing... I was a little bored though. So I went a bought a few friends."

Perceiving no threat, Hayate released Nagi's hand and proceeded to help clean up some of the empty bottles that were around the stone coffin the female teacher was resting against. "Drinking on a job isn't good though. Maybe you should stop."

"You're right. I should stop." Miss Katsura agreed, as she finished the bottle she was holding.

"Can we get going already?" Nagi said. She was displeased seeing Hayate talking to another woman.

"Very soon, mistress." Hayate said as he finished placing the last few bottles in a plastic bag.

Nagi continued to complain behind him. "Finish quickly please. I feel like eating some okonomiyaki right now. Can you buy me some Haya..."

Without warning, Nagi disappeared from plain sight. The only trace of her remaining was an echoing voice from below screaming, "Hayateeeeeeee!" Her scream fading in volume almost as if she was falling further and further away.

Hayate was in a panicked mode and quickly asked, "What happened? Where did she go?"

Miss Katsura was the only one facing towards Nagi when she disappeared, but was too drunk to grasp the gravity of the situation. She lazily replied, "Nagi? I think some kind of door opened below her and she fell through it."

"Trapdoor?" Hayate didn't hesitate to ask back.

"Think so. She was standing right over there."

"Thanks. Please stand back Miss Katsura."

Hayate tapped the floor at the location where the teacher pointed. Contrary to one might expect, the sound it gave was high pitched as opposed to a dull thud. As expected, when Hayate punched through the floor, a small part of it was a steel trapdoor leading to a long shaft down.

He said to Miss Katsura, "Please stay here. It's too dangerous." Then he jumped down.

* * *

The metal chute stretched downwards for a large distance. The tunnel led straight to a large empty room, clad only with white tiles. He landed on a few cushions, presumably there to break Nagi's fall who fell down the same chute earlier.

"Hayate!" Nagi screamed, confirming Hayate that she landed in the same room he did. She was chained up on the wall across the room. Beside her was a familiar fake foreign face, complete with blonde afro.

"Yo butler boy." Gilbert waved to Hayate. "Remember me?"

"You're that fake foreigner who tried to take Nagi's fortune. Release her at once."

"Sure thing, once I have that money." Gilbert grinned.

Nagi disagreed, "Don't listen to him Hayate! He's just a loser."

"Mistress is right." Hayate said. "Come to fail again?"

Aggravated, Gilbert responded, "Third time's the charm boy. I've been planning this for a long time. This is your last warning boy."

"This is your warning Gilbert. I'll just defeat whatever you got and rescue her."

"Can't say I didn't warn you then." Gilbert reached for a switch in his pocket and flipped it.

The floor in the middle of the room opened up to reveal a rather menacing looking robot, coloured brightly red and almost as tall as the room.

He proceeded to boast about the robot, "I paid quite a fortune for this. I've analysed my previous defeat and tried my best to learn from my mistakes. Here's the fruit of my toil. Behold, Anti-Butler Robot Mark 1!" He promptly jumped into the cockpit.

Hayate seemed unfazed, "Giant mecha again? Didn't you learn something from last time?"

Taunted, Gilbert slams on a button. "Learn this then!" Dozens of missiles launched straight for Hayate.

The combat butler jumped back to avoid the first dozen and sprinted straight for Gilbert. He weaved through the rest of them, all missing.

"Why do they have such poor tracking!" Gilbert was frustrated. "How about this then?" He punched another button. "Gett*r Beam!"

The robot fired a purple coloured beam from its chest down a straight path. Additional missiles were fired and were approaching from both sides of the butler.

Gilbert was confident in his three-pronged attack. "Got you!"

Hayate simply jumped over everything Gilbert threw at him. Utilizing the explosion the missiles had made, he propelled himself onto the glass cockpit.

Gilbert was of course, shocked. "How did you dodge all that? I did not calculate this could happen."

"You clearly underestimate butlers Gilbert." Hayate said as he prepared to punch through the cockpit glass.

Gilbert frantically panicked, and searched for a button that would remedy the situation for him. "Need to do something. This is not going well."

_Self destruct activated. Destruction in 10. 9. 8._

"I... did not press that... Need to eject! Eject!" Gilbert quickly pulled the lever below his seat and off the cockpit flew. Hayate jumped away as the cockpit rocketed upwards and crashed through the ceiling of the room.

_7._

_6._

Hayate ran to rescue Nagi, who was still chained to the wall.

_5._

"Are you al right Nagi?" Hayate asked.

"I'll be fine, but it's going to explode is it?"

_4._

"It's way too close to us. We won't survive the explosion. Let me see if I can break these chains."

_3._

He tried, but failed.

_2._

"Hayate?" Nagi felt helpless.

"Just close your eyes." He assured her as he hugged her tightly.

_1._

"Are you al right Hayate?" Nagi asked as she opened her eyes.

"I'll be fine." He panted as he released his protective hold on her. A cry of pain followed shortly after though, as the butler collapsed downwards.

"You're... bleeding..."

He tried to smile to comfort her. "I said I'll be fine. Just some minor injuries."

Footsteps were heard from behind. Another person was approaching.

"Hayate? What happened?" John ran towards Hayate as soon as he saw his injuries.

"John? I got attacked again, but I'll be okay."

"Okay? Looks pretty gruesome to me. Any ordinary man should be dead by now. Let me help you up." John extended a hand to help Hayate to his feet.

"Can you call an ambulance?" Hayate asked.

"Sure. After I do this though."

A punch sent Hayate flying several metres from where he once stood.

"Sorry for that." John apologized, as he walked closer to Hayate.

"What are you doing?" Hayate didn't comprehend what had just happened.

John grinned. "Seems like you can still stand though. Maybe if I beat you up a little more, she'll start talking."

"What do you want? Don't tell me you're after..."

Another punch.

"Yes, I am." John pointed to the chained Nagi. "Will she ever realize that she is the most powerful woman on the planet right now? I'm after that."

"Her fortune? What can a little money bring?"

"It's not just a little money Hayate. I'll explain later. Everything's been going according to plan. Now is the time for..."

A kick.

Nagi cried out, "I don't know what he's up to! But you can defeat him Hayate!"

"She's right." Hayate thought. "I can't lose yet."

Hayate dodged the next casual punch that was thrown, and counter attacked with one of his own. John staggered backwards for a few moments, but regained his equilibrium.

"Nice spirit Hayate." John applauded. "It would be nice to fight on equal terms. However, I can't take the risk of losing to you. It ends now."

John smiled, "I doubt you can dodge this in your state. Ultimate Butler Technique: Gale Fist!"

Hayate slumped to the floor, gasping for air due to the heavy blow to the abdomen in front of his opponent.

Nagi only screamed, "Stupid Hayate! You have to defeat him! Stupid! Stupid! You have to get up... Stupid..."

"It's over." John sneered. He turned to Nagi. "Convinced yet? You know what you have to do to stop this."

Nagi started to sob, "I won't! Hayate will defeat you! Get up Hayate!"

"So no?" He frowned. "Perhaps this might convince you."

John walked towards the downed Hayate, and pulled a pistol out of his uniform jacket. He promptly cocked it and aimed it towards Hayate's head. "This convincing enough?"

"No! I won't! I... I'm... I'm sorry... What did I just say?" Nagi burst into open tears.

He started to laugh manically. "I... I did it... I did it grandfather. I... I finally got back what's rightfully yours."

Nagi continued to protest, "The money may be yours, but grandfather... He'll never give it to you!"

John cleared his throat as he recomposed himself, "Sorry for earlier. Going mad isn't my style." He answered, "Your grandfather? I'm sorry, but your old man is out of the picture now."

He turned towards Hayate and picked his head off the floor. "Remember when you asked me for my last name? I guess you can call me John... Sanzenin now."

Hayate attempted to reach for her, groaning "Nagi" before fading out of consciousness.


	6. November Night

Enjoy reading and please review. All thoughts, suggestions and criticism are welcome.

* * *

As the November night rolled by, the first signs of snow began to fall. Sounds of laughter and general chatter are heard from the brightly lit hotel ballroom along with the faint tunes of a jazz band. A woman in her late 30s dressed ready for a prom started to pace back and forth in front of the hotel. Her husband equally well dressed and only a few years older, tried to comfort her.

The woman panicked with worry, "What will happen to my Bookins? When will he get here?"

Her husband could only provide words of comfort, "Don't worry. I hired the best courier service I could find."

"The best courier service you could find? But none of the companies will accept delivery of live animals."

"Please calm down. Don't get mad when I say this, but I hired the best bike courier service in the country."

The woman became enraged, "A bike courier service? Are you mad? He would take days to get here. My Bookins would get thirsty then hungry then he would need a bath and what would happen if..."

On the quiet urban road, a small light became visible and was slowly growing in size. A lone bicycle came zooming from the distance and screeched to a stop in front of a hotel. The rider, exhausted, took off his helmet and revealed his sweaty blue hair. He put on his best smile as he delivered his precious cargo.

He removed a pet carrier from the bike. The barking inside the cage became louder as the dog sniffed a familiar scent.

The woman quickly snatched the cage from the courier and opened it, revealing a Pomeranian who quickly jumped into her owner's hands.

The man overwhelmed with gratitude quickly thanked the courier, "Thanks a lot. I don't know how much longer my wife could stand without her dog."

The courier laughed, "Glad to be of service. What was with the sudden request?"

"Ah... me and my wife had to attend a party all the way north in Sapporo. I knew she couldn't stand being without her dog. I knew it was a bad idea to leave it at a pet day care centre. Wait, aren't we all the way north on Hokkaido? How did you get here so fast?"

"I guess I'm not called the fastest bike courier service for nothing."

"Getting here in a few hours? That was simply amazing. Maybe my company can sponsor you for the Tour De France."

"Tour De France? I'm afraid I'll have to refuse. I'm just a teenage kid after all."

"What a shame, I have a hunch you just might win it. Thanks anyway. Here's your pay." He handed a stack of banknotes to the courier.

The courier graciously accepted it and prepared to mount his bike.

The man halted him, "Wait! That was just an odd request, at least let us offer a bit of thanks other than your pay. You look hungry. Maybe we can offer you a good meal?"

Hayate smiled, "Sounds delicious sir, but I have to refuse. I have another part-time job waiting for me in Tokyo and the shift starts in a few hours. Have a nice day sir."

The bike accelerated into the horizon.

* * *

Hayate parked his bike in front of a three-storey apartment block. The streets were quiet and the crescent moon was in clear sight. If one were to guess the time, it would be around 2 AM.

He sighed, "Seems like I rode all the way back to Tokyo to get fired. More and more companies are catching on that I'm lying about my age and I have zero contact with my parents. At least my self-run courier service is going well. I might make just enough money for the both of us to live comfortably."

He gazed up to the apartment where he had parked his bike. There were 3 floors, each consisted of 5 equally sized rooms. The steel stairs on the left provided access the upper 2 floors. The white paint had long faded and there was chipping at many locations. Any look left or right of the building would reveal a few more of the same dull building. He had just parked in front of a dull and grey apartment building, which gave an eerie similarity to Hayate's former home. One where he lived with not-so-smart parents.

Hayate chained his bike to the railing given and secured the lock. Thieves were not uncommon around this low-cost residential area. He climbed up the steel steps to the third floor and walked past 2 rooms. He arrived at the room in the middle and knocked on the door.

There was no response.

Nevertheless he retrieved a key from his pocket and proceeded to unlock the door.

"I'm home!" he exclaimed as he removed his shoes near the door. He paused for a moment to wait for any response. None came.

None of the lights had been turned on, leaving the apartment room covered in darkness. Despite that, Hayate could still navigate his way through. The house only had 2 rooms, save the kitchen. There wasn't much in the way of furniture. The kitchen had all the bare necessities which already came with the apartment. The room located left of Hayate was located closer to the door, but it had nothing but a bed sheet for furniture.

A dim light crept from the second room further away as Hayate headed for that room. Sounds are heard, but raspy and poor in quality as if they came from a cheap TV. There were loud clicks, like someone was banging and pressing hard on a controller. A figure sat in front of the TV and was dimly lit by it. The rest of the room was in darkness, but she didn't care. She was too focused on her game.

Hayate fumbled for the switch on the wall, and eventually found it. The room was suddenly flooded with light. The figure squirmed around, like the light burned her skin, or it just broke her concentration.

Nagi screamed, "Hayate! Don't turn on the light like that!"

Hayate quickly apologized, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

She dismissed it, "Whatever. I'm playing here. Don't disturb me."

He didn't heed her warning, and walked to the console to turn it off. He said, "I'm sorry, but little girls shouldn't be awake during this hour."

Nagi said, "I don't have school anyway. Let me do what I want." She reached to open the console again.

This time Hayate reached to turn both the TV and the video game console off as he said, "It's bad for your health to be playing for so long. You should take a rest milady."

"Don't call me that!" Angered, Nagi threw the controller at Hayate. "Mistress! Milady! Don't call me that any more!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just so used to saying that."

"I'm not your mistress any more! That 150 million debt you had with me is now gone! Why are you still here? You're a free man now. Just go!"

She started to sob, "Please, just go."

He moved to sit beside the sobbing girl and embraced her to comfort her.

She tried to rub away her tears, "I've been crying a lot lately haven't I?"

"It's been a rough week, but we'll pull through. Together."

"Let me ask you nicely this time. Why are you still here Hayate?"

"Whether I have a debt to you or not does not matter. Whether you have an inheritance or not does not matter. You are Nagi Sanzenin. I am Hayate Ayasaki, your butler. I'll be here as long as you need me."

"Thanks Hayate." She asked, "Do you really think I'm spoiled?"

He answered, "When I first met you, you really seemed like a spoiled brat."

"..."

He continued, "Later I've come to accept you are you are though milady. In the end, you are a good person."

"I really should try to improve myself shouldn't I?"

"I'm sure if mistress puts her effort in, she can do anything."

She nodded, "Since my butler is working hard every day, his mistress should try equally as hard."

He nodded in agreement.

Nagi yawned, "I really should be sleeping right now."

The butler smiled, "My pleasure to help. I'll beside you, always."

* * *

John sat in quiet complementation as he flipped through the last few pages of an aged book. The room was large enough to house several families, but was home only to a desk and chair and a few other pieces of sculpture and artwork. The room was dimly lit only by the crescent moon, save for a desk light. He put the book in a pile of a few similar books on the desk.

He thought, "The only books I could find were on the early history of the Sanzenin family. And all grandfather ever did was mumble about how he 'lost what was rightfully his' and never got into the details. Speaking of him, it's only a matter of time before the geezer finds out I succeeded. It would be a shame to give all this power to him."

The phone at the desk rang. He quickly picked it up.

"Yes?"

A female voice responded, almost secretary-like, "The orchestra is ready sir. What do you have in mind?"

"I assume the soloist is there as well?"

"Yes sir."

He informed her, "Good. Let them start with Beethoven's Piano Concerto No.5"

"Right away sir. I'll broadcast it over the PA system."

"Thank you."

John relaxed as the orchestra played it's first chord. He smiled as he thought, "Ah... E-flat major, the best key for an emperor. So this is what money can do. Why ever listen to a CD when you have your own personal band?"

The female voice ranged from the phone again, "Sorry to interrupt sir."

"What is it?"

"The heads of family are here sir."

"Good, I shall make my way to the meeting room then. Also, have a few dozen people look around the libraries. Have them look for any additional books on the Sanzenin family history."

"I'll get right to that sir."

He placed the phone back on the receiver and made his way to the door, which was promptly opened by a butler standing guard. The butler made no expression or remark. Only a bow was made to the master passing through.

The whispers and murmurs of tense conversation only grew louder as John strode on his way to the meeting room. The corridor and the meeting room itself was located in the upper parts of the castle, but only was partially lit. Each antique looking light bulb was spaced out a few meters away. Given the size of the castle and the possibility of many other buildings on the mansion grounds, it was a miracle to keep the whole place cleaned and maintained. Typically, the meeting room reserved for such occasions usually remained unused for decades on end. It would require a momentous occasion to summon so many influential people to one place.

The chatter shut as the butler guarding the door announced John's arrival. Contrary to a typical meeting room with a central table and chairs, this certain meeting room was essentially one long rectangular room that stretched a great distance horizontally.

John did not see any faces, just many dozens of paper screens. A silhouette was seen on each screen, confirming that they were people behind them. The family heads were kept anonymous, save a family name or crest on the screen itself. Each person had an entourage of a trusted servant or a few. All of them sat in quiet contemplation beside the screens, waiting for any orders from their masters, if any would come.

John smiled to greet the blank faces that stared at him, "Greetings, you must be wondering why I summoned you all here?"

The voice of an elderly male shouted, "Who are you? What are you doing here? Where's Mikado?"

"Excellent question." John answered. "I have sad news. Mikado Sanzenin is no longer with us today. Unfortunately his granddaughter has been deemed unworthy, of receiving the inheritance. So I shall take that burden instead. I'm sure he would be content with that."

The man responded, "Tch. To disappear suddenly like that, it's not like Mikado to do that. Shame he only has that bratty girl for a true blood relative."

A servant quickly understood his master's wishes and unfolded the screen to allow the man out, breaking the anonymity.

The elderly man eyed John for a great period of time. "How are you related to him anyway? I don't remember seeing you anywhere."

"I'm closely related enough to receive the inheritance. I'm sure that satisfies your question."

The elderly man spat on the ground. "I'm probably even more related to him than you are. Why do you have the inheritance anyway? It better off be with someone like me."

"I guessed you would say that. Your family values blood ties above all. You best shut up now old man. You know what happens when you anger the Sanzenins."

The man gritted his teeth together, clearly trying to hold back his irritation. "Fine. I'll tolerate you, for now. I've managed to stay on Mikado's good side for all these years. I'll stay on yours for the time being."

"Thank you, and you best stay there." John said with a mocking tone.

John continued, "For those of you with some wit, I'm sure you already deduced why I summoned you all here. I am Mr. Sanzenin now, no dispute. And all of you better stay in line while I enjoy the fruit of my toils."

He prepared to turn around and leave the room, but paused for a moment to think.

John said, "That reminds me. I'm sure some of you have children or grandchildren who are friends with the former heir. This might irritate you a little, but you are to prohibit them from making any 'generous donations' to her. She needs to be taught a little lesson. I'm sure you'll comply, right?"

* * *

Nagi slowly opened her eyes as the light started to creep up her face. The room she was sleeping in only had a small single window facing east. The morning sun had finally risen over the neighbouring building and shined its rays through the window straight at the centre of the room. While the rest of the room remained in relative darkness, Nagi slept on what was now a single brightly lit spot. Annoyed, she tried her best to cover her head with the pillow only for her head to meet with a thin mattress rather than a large, comfortable bed she was used to.

After preparing food in the kitchen, Hayate the butler decided it was a good time to wake his lady up.

"Mistress, breakfast is ready." Hayate courteously announced.

Nagi only squirmed a little in bed and did not respond with words.

"You did say you wanted to improve yourself mistress? We can start by waking up a little earlier."

Giving up, Nagi finally raised her head from the pillow and thus began the now poor mistress' day. She rubbed her eyes as her hair sprang into wild, untidy curls.

Almost instinctively, she called out, "Maria! I'm going to take a bath, can you help me?"

A period of silence followed as she started to realize the maid's absence.

She shook away any feeling of sadness or attachment, "Umm... Hayate can you help..."

The butler gave an equally blank look back.

Her face turned red as she dismissed the thought of bathing with a member of the opposite sex.

"I'll... help myself." She said.

"That's good," he responded. "I took a look at the water heater. The water should be fine now."

Satisfied, Nagi grabbed a fresh change of clothes and locked the bathroom tight. Currently they did not have much in the way of clothes though. There were a few t-shirts and shorts available in Nagi's size and Hayate just had his butler uniform.

The butler went back to his morning chores, but before he could progress any further...

"Hayate! The water's cold!"

Hayate turned off the gas stove and carried a plate containing eggs and toast to the nearby table where Nagi was sitting.

"Hayate?" She asked.

"Yes Lady Nagi?" Hayate delightfully responded.

"Do you have to leave for work again?"

"Unfortunately, yes I have to in a few hours, " he frowned.

"So I'll be alone again..."

"Yes, isn't that what you've always liked?"

"I did but... things just seem different now."

"I'll come back as quickly as possible then."

"Thanks. I wonder where everyone is though? We haven't seen them yet," She asked.

"Our friends..." Hayate pondered, "We're on the other side of town right now so it's quite unlikely that they'll find us here."

"Can't we just call them? Like call Maria right now or something."

"I think we can, but not right now. Thankfully I can still remember many of our friend's phone numbers. The phone company still hasn't sorted out the phone line yet and we're quite short on cash right now. I'm not sure if we have enough spare for a mobile phone."

"We're short on cash? Even though Hayate was working so hard?"

"Well..." Hayate looked over at the video game console in the other room.

"Let's just say we bought something unnecessary," he said.

"Right..." Nagi blushed, realizing her mistake.

"Thanks anyway Hayate," she smiled.

"Thanks for what?" asked a bemused Hayate.

"Thanks for working so hard to take care of me. I'll try to repay that someday."

"There's no need. You saved me from the brink. I still have that debt to repay you," he nodded.

He continued, "Food's getting cold though. How about we try to find everyone tomorrow? I'll ask for a day off all my part time jobs."

"Sounds great!" She exclaimed.

He asked, "Lady Nagi, apple or orange juice?"

As Nagi was finishing her breakfast, a knock rang from the door.

"This is strange. We've never had guests or visitors before," he thought.

"Please stay here," warned Hayate. "I'll go answer the door."

Another knock, this time much louder. He paused for a moment to see what the person outside the door would do next.

A gruffy male voice shouted, "I know you're in there! Please open the door! Otherwise I might enter without permission!"

Hayate relented and turned the knob to the door. Three men were at the door all wearing black and brown suits. One or two had distinctive scars on their faces.

The man in the front politely greeted Hayate, "Good morning new resident. We apologize for bothering you at such an early time. Mind if we come in?"

Hayate merely stared blankly and gave no response.

"No is fine. We can talk at the door," the man continued. "Do you have a few minutes?"

Hayate shook his head.

"It won't take long," said the man in an assuring voice. "We come from a chivalrous cause. These are dangerous times. Common thieves are rife, especially in these parts and the police is not always dependable."

"I already know that and we can take care of ourselves thank you very much," said Hayate dismissively.

"That's not it. You don't see the point." The man's tone changed slightly. "You see, all we need is a little donation and then we can provide all the security you need."

"And what do you mean by 'little donation'?"

"Just 10,000 yen for a start, might increase a little next month though."

"Sorry, not interested." Hayate proceeded to slam the door shut.

A hand grabbed the closing door, preventing it from slamming shut. The man's voice became angry and threatening.

"It's not like you have much of a choice young man," he said. He pried the door open to let his two colleagues in. The two men stand in Hayate's face, clearly trying to intimidate him.

"I suggest you leave now. This is your last warning," said Hayate.

The leader made his way into the room not concerned with the warning.

He grabbed Hayate's collar, "You sure sound high and mighty for a kid your age. Do you..."

The man quickly noticed the full extent and colours of Hayate's clothing.

"Don't tell me you are..."

"Yes, I'm a butler." Hayate answered.

Violence broke out as Hayate easily overpowered all three men and tossed two of them out the door, leaving the leader at Hayate's mercy at the door way.

The butler picked the man from the ground by his coat.

"I suggest you leave now," warned Hayate.

Conceding the man began to crawl backwards, "Al right, al right. I'll contact you later."

Suddenly, Nagi appeared as she peered through the corner after she heard the sounds of conflict.

"Hayate? What's wrong?"

She gasped as she saw the man on the floor and Hayate towering over him. The door was wide open and there were two more men who were just beginning to recover.

The leader still in Hayate's grasp quickly saw the blonde girl.

Seeing a possible hostage he shouted, "A girl? Quick! Get her!"

One of the downed men quickly got up and ran past the door straight for Nagi.

_No! I'm not failing her again!_

A large hook landed on the man's face as he ran past Hayate, instantly knocking him out. The man flew into the nearby room wall and left a large dent on the wall.

The remaining two men were paralysed with fear and did nothing to help or save him. Hayate simply walked forward to the unconscious man, picked him up and threw him into the rest of the Mafia. They said nothing and ran away panicked out the door carrying their fallen friend with them.

Visibly frustrated, Hayate panted heavily for a few more seconds.

Nagi slowly approached him, "Are you al right Hayate?"

Hayate took one last deep breath before he responded, "I'm fine. Are you okay milady?"

"I'm unhurt thanks to you. The eggs were delicious. Mind if I ask for seconds?"

"My pleasure."

Before Hayate could grab another pair of eggs from the refrigerator, another sound rang from the doorway but this time it was a doorbell rather than a loud knock.

Hayate sighed, "Are they back for more?"

"Be careful," she warned. "They could be more of them this time."

Hayate opened the door and bluntly said, "I said we're not interested. Please go away."

The maid seemed saddened and turned away saying, "If you two are happy leaving with each other on your own, I'll find somewhere else then."

Nagi ran towards the door, delighted at the person who was there and hugged the maid. "Maria! I missed you so much!"

Maria said nothing and instead comforted the little girl.

Hayate asked, "Nice to see you Maria. How did you find us here?"

"I spent the last week finding you. It took a while," Maria responded. "I think I saw you on your bike one day in this part of town."

"You were finding us? Didn't you have a job back at the mansion?"

"Well..." Maria thought back to the not too distant past.

"Hold on for a second." John stopped a maid who was in the middle of doing housework.

"What do you need master?" Maria said.

"Your name is Maria am I correct?" he asked.

"Yes master," she answered.

"Would you mind doing me a little favour? It might be a little embarrassing."

"Of course, what is it?"

John showed Maria something that immediately horrified her. "I tried incorporating a maid uniform and a 1 piece swimsuit together. Would you try it?"

"Err..." Maria was at a lost of words.

"I've resigned..." Maria confessed to Hayate.


	7. A Sunday Morning

I originally planned this to be part of a much larger chapter (around 7k+ words in length if things go according to plan). However after I have written what you can see below now, I just decided to post what I have up as a chapter in itself. I did not want to keep any people waiting as well. If things go well, maybe I can get the 2nd half of this chapter to a reasonable length, perhaps in a few weeks.

I feel like I should I try to include as many characters as I can, even if they appear only for a short period of time. The difficult thing is to trying to keep everyone in character. Please send me a PM flaming me if things go horribly wrong.

I think I can finally find a way to introduce Ayumu into the story. Everyone has their favorite snack-eating hamster. Writing a love triangle is hard enough. The situation with Hayate and his possible love interests make things seem more like a love decagon.

I'm not a huge fan of extensive author notes, but including some along the way should help I think.

As always, please enjoy reading and please review. All thoughts, suggestions and criticism are welcome. Sending them by PM is also fine if reviews happen to be not suitable. It really helps.

* * *

Sunshine, sunglasses, lotion, and a beautiful maid.

A beach. On such a sunny day, such a pristine and clean beach would normally be crowded with people. During the late hours of the morning, not a single soul was in sight. The waves crashed gently upon the beach whose origins lie beyond the horizon and further than the eye can see if the rising sun did not blind it. Opposite to the waters, the sand gave way to a dense forest, filled not with tropical trees but with trees more accustomed to a colder climate.

John reclined on a beach chair on the sand. He slowly aroused himself from the morning nap he was having and beckoned at the maid who was steadily waiting from afar.

The maid slowly approached him, carrying a tea pot. Her black shoes slowly gathered sand from the beach. Her slow pace tried to minimize the amount of sand that would dirty her shoes and socks.

She greeted him politely, "More tea sir?"

He nodded yes and the maid promptly poured tea into the cup that was waiting on the table beside the beach chair.

Before she could fill the cup to it's brim, her cellphone quietly rang.

She gradually placed the tea pot on the table and bowed in apology, "Excuse me sir."

John nodded again, eyes still closed.

She took a dozens steps away from the waterline and answered the phone.

"Yes?...A visitor?...But Master John said...I see... I'll inform him."

She folded the phone and walked back to her master. She graciously asked him in a sincere voice, "Master John?"

"What is it?" He answered with eyes shut, still attempting to nap.

"You have a visitor sir."

"But it's Sunday," he yawned. "I explicitly said I didn't want any visitors today?"

"Yes, but the visitor was still insistent on seeing you though. He said that he knows you and the business is urgent."

"Fine. Let him in."

A luxury car came to a stop as the morning sun gleamed of it. The private road leading to the beach came to a sudden stop as the asphalt gave way to pristine sand. The visitor quickly got out of the car and strode down the path to the beach. The presence of the brown curly hair quickly confirmed his identity.

John turned around to take a look at the visitor, but quickly turned him away upon seeing his identity.

"Go away," he said.

"Don't turn me away like that!" Gilbert shouted. "I thought we helped each other for mutual gain!"

"Yeah, we did. Now leave me alone, I'm trying to relax here."

"Relax on a beach? Why is it so hot here? Isn't this November?"

"This is November. Why is there a beach in the middle of the mansion grounds that's always in summer? I don't know how the old man did it, so don't ask me."

"Right..." Gilbert recomposed himself. "Anyway, you got your slice of the cake. Where's mine?"

"Hmm... you did do something with the giant robot thing. So... how about 500 million yen?"

"500 million? That's not enough!"

"400 million."

"Why are you lowering it like that!"

"300 million."

"Okay, okay... we can talk sensibly here."

"Take it or leave it."

"Thank you very much Mr. John!" Gilbert bowed in thanks.

"That's better," John smiled. "Go back to the main mansion building. Tell any butler that I gave you 300 million. Don't try to change the amount. I'll know."

"Thank you very much!" Gilbert ran off faster than a sprinter.

"Don't spend it all in one place!" John yelled to the man running in glee.

Free of the annoyance, John leaned back on his chair. He gestured to the maid, "The morning paper please."

The maid handed him a newspaper warm and freshly ironed.

The front page article quickly gripped his attention while his eyes widened in relative shock.

"This shouldn't bother me..." He thought. "But why does it ring so many bells?"

He threw the newspaper into the coffee table and shouted to the maid, "Get the helicopter ready! I'm going to Nerima!"

* * *

Hayate parked his bike in front of the building and quickly ran up to his apartment room.

Maria greeted him as he opened the door, "Welcome back Hayate."

She had re-donned the maid uniform and was preparing breakfast for the whole household.

"Good morning," he returned the greeting. "How are you Maria?"

"I'm fine, but are you?" She expressed concern. "You're working day and night. You shouldn't be pushing yourself Hayate."

"Don't worry," laughed Hayate. "It takes quite an effort to support 3 people, but I'm earning a little extra doing the graveyard shift as well. So it's fine. Where's Nagi?"

"She should be in her bedroom, either playing games or watching TV, " Maria said as she transferred the latest batch of fried eggs from the frying pan onto dishes.

"Thanks Maria."

Hayate strode into the room and onto the tatami flooring. Hayate expected to see Nagi holding a game controller and hear generic video game music. Instead, the sounds of a reporter filled the room.

"Good morning mistress Nagi," Hayate said.

"Shh..." Nagi hushed him. "Something important is coming up."

Hayate took a seat next to her to listen to the television.

A female reporter's voice was heard. "Now for today's top story. Many would consider the yakuza to be criminals, but there is a certain degree of tolerance in Japan. The life of a member and the life of an average citizen is usually separate, but have they crossed that line? Several people have claimed they have been extorted over the course of many years. This is certainly a story previously unheard of. Why would the bōryokudan (Name for the yakuza in the Japanese media. Literally means 'violence group'.) exploit the common people? Why such a crime has gone unnoticed and unreported for so long? We go to Tokyo for more details."

"Sounds like something from an anime or a game doesn't it and almost too large for real life. It's like a storyline that is just starting to play out," Nagi remarked.

"These very nice people are usually depicted often in the visual media," said Hayate. "We don't have to look far to see a life that has been changed by them though. Do you remember how I entered your service milady?"

"Yes, your parents sold you off. We met and I paid off your debt to them."

Hayate grasped Nagi's hands and looked long and deep into her eyes. "I do consider myself lucky that I met someone like you who saved me. I am truly grateful for that."

"Hayate..." As expected, her face gained a shade of red. She leaned forward slightly, expecting something romantic shortly after.

Just as soon as eye contact was made, it was broken shortly after. Hayate stood up, sending Nagi reeling backwards off-balance.

Completely obvious to Nagi's previous emotions, Hayate had already moved onto another subject. He plucked a large black phone from his pocket, "I managed to earn enough today for a few cheap mobile phones, one for each one of us. I already subscribed all of them to a monthly payment program, so we can call right now. Is there someone in mind you would like to talk to?"

Nagi crossed her arms and concealed her slightly irritated feelings. "It's only been a week. I'm sure no one would miss me that much."

"A week can be a long time. Your friends haven't seen you at school or anywhere else. They must be worried sick."

"Fine, just call someone."

"As you wish," Hayate said as he dialed a number onto the number pad. He handed the phone to Nagi who reluctantly accepted it.

A few beeps.

A few more passed with no answer.

At last, an answer. "Thank you for calling Express Serial Killer Services. We thank you for choosing our services. As according to our business model, we shall track your number and address and promptly send a professional serial killer to your house or apartment who shall dispose of you in the manner you request. Hopefully it will be painless. Have a nice day." A small hint of a Japanese Kansai accent was heard.

"That joke was lame."

"Yeah it was. I only had a few seconds to think of it. Wait... Nagi?"

"Yes it's me. Surprised?"

"Of course I'm surprised! Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you all week. What happened?"

"It's complicated Sakuya, but I'm fine now. What was with that 'serial killer' thing anyway?"

"Ah... I saw that it was a number I did not know. So I assumed it would be a telemarketer, so I thought I would pull a little prank or something..."

"I see. How have you been doing?"

Hayate left Nagi to enjoy her conversation with her dear cousin. He had another person of his own he wanted to call.

He dialed in Hinagiku's mobile phone number, but the call was immediately redirected to an operator.

"Seems like her phone is off," he thought.

Left with the alternative, Hayate dialed the household phone number. He waited patiently as a few beeps from the earphone passed. It would take a short period for someone to hear the ringing and run to the house phone.

Instead of hearing Hinagiku's voice as expected, a more mellow voice answered the call.

"Good morning, this is the Katsura household. May I enquire whom is speaking?"

"Good morning Mrs. Katsura. This is Hayate speaking. May I speak with Hinagiku?"

Mrs. Katsura took a moment to think. "Hayate... Hayate!You're the boy that stayed over for the night. She's currently doing housework and cleaning the house, but you can speak with her."

She tried to raise her voice over the sound of the vacuum cleaner, "Hinagiku!"

Hinagiku gripped the handle firmly as she swept the nozzle over the carpet for a final time. Her dew-laden sweat dripped down from her hair down to her forehead quickly prompting a wipe with the back of the hand. The constant cry of the electric motor was finally silenced when she flipped a switch on the handle.

Only after the room became relatively silent that she heard her mother calling for her.

"Hinagiku?" She heard her mother call.

"Yes?" She responded and immediately headed to the kitchen where the sound was coming from.

"What is it?" Hinagiku said as she came through the door and into the kitchen.

"Your boyfriend called," Mrs. Katsura said.

"My what?" Hinagiku shouted and was surprised at such an outlandish claim. "I don't have a boyfriend! What makes you say that?"

"But it's the boy you brought home that night. He called this morning asking to speak with you. He must have missed you so much. Did you speak with him last night?"

"A boy I brought over? Hayate? Please hand me the phone Mom!"

Mrs. Katsura delightfully handed the handset to her daughter and walked out of the room to let what she perceived to be a couple in love talk in peace.

Hinagiku did not hesitate to speak into the phone, "Hayate is that you? Are you fine?"

"I'm fine. Why do you sound so worried Hinagiku?" Hayate replied.

The texture of the voice on the phone quickly confirmed for her that it was indeed Hayate on the phone. She felt slightly relieved, but kept her stern tone. "Seriously Hayate... why must you disappear for a week like that? Everyone's worried! What happened?"

"It's complex, a lot happened. But I'm fine, Nagi is here as well."

"You or Nagi didn't come to school after the festival. I tried looking at her mansion but it's locked shut. Where are you right now?"

"I'm currently at a random rented apartment room. Nagi and Maria are here as well. I'm not too sure of the address, but... it shouldn't... be too far from your house..."

"Not far from here? Why did not see me? You know I'm here if you need help!"

"I'm sorry! I guess I was too busy trying to earn enough to get by from part-time jobs."

"Part-time jobs? What happened exactly?"

"It's going to take a while to explain. Perhaps we should talk in person. Here's my current address..."

* * *

The group sat in tense conversation in Nagi's bedroom. The TV continued to emanate light but the sound remain muted and no attention was gave to it. There was some slight fidgeting and shuffling, as some people tried to find comfort on the rice straw flooring. Maria poured some more tea for the group as Hayate tried to narrate recent events, and what happened in them and how he and Nagi ended up in a small rented apartment.

Hinagiku nodded as she tried to understand and contemplate what Hayate had just told her. Her house was not far from the apartment, so it did not take long for her to walk and pay a visit.

"So that's how we ended here," Hayate finished. "I think we were lucky that we did not have to spend a night in the streets. We found an elderly couple who took us in for a night. The following day I managed to find some emergency income and found this cheap apartment for rent."

"I see. I'm glad you both are safe," Hinagiku said. "From what you said, seems like John had this planned for quite a while now. I feel guilty as well for not noticing anything. I even approved his class' haunted house."

"You did nothing wrong," Hayate said. "It's my own fault for not being strong enough to protect her when it happened."

"It's not your fault either Hayate," Nagi interjected, who felt equally guilty and down. "If you weren't there to protect me with your own body, I probably wouldn't be here right now."

"Seriously..." Hinagiku said. "If only the Sanzenin family and its relatives would know about your inheritance terms, why would a transfer student from abroad know about it?"

"Speaking of John," asked Hayate. "Where is he right now? Did you see him for the past week?"

"No," Hinagiku replied. "After the school cultural festival last week he suddenly disappeared from school. None of his female 'fans' could contact him. When I looked at your mansion in this city it was locked shut too. The Sanzenin SPs who would normally welcome me barred entry when I tried to get through. I think that shows that John is either at that mansion or the main Sanzenin mansion you once told me about."

"I would like to give him a piece of my mind," said Hayate. "But violence is not the solution. As much as I would like to figure how to get Nagi her inheritance back, it's difficult even surviving today."

"Difficulty surviving?" Hinagiku inquired. "How much money did you have at the time?"

Hayate answered, "Aside from the money we had on us at that time which wasn't much, none at all. We were pretty much evicted from the mansion with nothing but the clothes on our backs."

"You don't have any savings right now?" Hinagiku said with a tone of surprise and disbelief. "Then how are you supporting three people simultaneously?"

"I guess I can say that I have a talent at finding part-time jobs," said Hayate.

Hinagiku said, "Part time jobs? I severely doubt one could make enough money for three people though."

"Well that is true," agreed Hayate. "That's why I need several right now."

"Several?" Hinagiku asked. "Just how many shifts are you doing currently?"

"If I add them all up," said Hayate. "I guess that would be almost all day and night."

"But that's inhuman!" Hinagiku exclaimed.

"I've been thinking about this," Nagi said. "For the past few days I've seen Hayate work very hard. It's only fair that his mistress do her fair share of the work. Say Hinagiku, what do you think of going back and doing a part-time job at the cafe I once worked at?"

"That would be nice," Hayate interrupted her. "But it won't be necessary, I'm fine working on my own. Hopefully if I work hard enough I might be able to afford a school tuition for you."

"Afford a school tuition? What are you talking about?" Hinagiku asked.

"Technically speaking, Nagi could still go to Hakou..." Hayate glanced at Nagi, who said nothing and crossed her arms.

He continued, "Hakou is a little far from here, but I would be happy to drop her off there if she wanted to go. Currently, she isn't very motivated to go though."

"I'll think about it," Hinagiku said. "If you really are too busy, I can maybe pick her up from here and we can go to school together."

"Fine..." Nagi said. "I guess I could go if you guys really want me to."

"Then what would happen after the current semester ends?" Hayate said. "As much as I would like to afford the academic fee for Hakou, it would be too much. I guess if I earned enough, maybe I can afford a regular school tuition."

"Earning enough for a school tuition on your own?" Hinagiku said. "But that's plain absurd! Maybe you could if you had a regular job, but you're working part time and supporting 3 people as well!"

"If I at least get a promotion in one of them, then maybe..." said Hayate.

"Why do you have to overexert yourself so much Hayate?" Hinagiku asked, with a worried tone.

"I don't know..." Hayate said, lowering his head. "I still feel like I have a debt to you, Lady Nagi. I also failed you once, I'm not letting that happen again."

"It's fine Hayate." Nagi said. "I appreciate your effort, but don't push yourself too hard. Do you have work today Hayate?"

"I don't think so," Hayate replied.

"It's Sunday," Nagi exclaimed. "Let's go outside. Hayate needs a little thanks for working so hard all week."

"Good idea," Hinagiku agreed. "I'll call our friends and see who is available and can come. I hope some one can come on such short notice though. Let's head to a cafe or something similar though. It would be hard to give directions to a bland apartment like this one though. Even I had trouble finding this place. A cafe would be much easier to locate. We can call our friends and meet anyone who comes there."

"Watch the house, okay Maria?" Nagi said to the maid as the three prepared to leave the house.

Maria said nothing, and merely smiled and nodded. Her duties as a maid were important, but there was a feeling of longing where she might have wanted to go with the group as well.

As the group put on their shoes, Hinagiku noticed the rather large dent in the wall again. Her mind told her to ignore it and say nothing the first time she saw it. The second time, she could not resist asking about it.

"Erm... Hayate?" Hinagiku asked and pointed to direction his attention at the wall. "What is that dent on the wall?"

"That dent?" Hayate seemed he was trying to avoid the subject for a moment, but eventually answered. "I actually was about to buy the plaster to cover that dent in the wall today, but I can do that tomorrow since we're going out."

"Do-It-Yourself is nice and all, but how did that get there?"

"You really don't want to know..."

"Why? What happened?"

"Did you read the news this morning?"

"Yeah, the front page headline is some crazy story about the yakuza or something like that. Normally the yakuza don't steal from or harass ordinary citizens, but the news stated about how the yakuza crossed the line by extorting ordinary citizens."

"It's exactly that."

"What? The yakuza came here?"

"Three people came, they looked like mafia but I wasn't able to confirm it. Basically they asked for some 'protection money' from us. We didn't have enough so I had to refuse and they threatened us. I was able to drive them off though." Hayate explained.

"What? You should report this to the police!" Hinagiku said.

"Don't worry." Hayate tried to calm her down. "I don't think they'll be back."

"Yeah," Nagi agreed. "After they've seen what Hayate could do, I don't think they want to come back."

"I guess so," Hinagiku said. "I hope you're right, but I have a bad feeling about this."

She shook any uncertainty she had in her away and soldiered on, "Let's go."

The group exited through the wooden door, ignoring the significant dent in the wall as the maid started to do any housework that needed to be done. Cleaning the floor came first, but there wasn't a lot to do. After all, an apartment and a mansion are worlds different in terms of size.

A shadowy figure stood beside a lamp post. His brown hat pulled down and angled forward as much as possible. His trench coat collar was unfolded and obscured his neck and part of his face. His sentry gaze finally caught movement at the third floor of a certain apartment building. His ears agreed with his eyes when they heard the sound of a door slamming shut followed by footsteps. One, two, three steps in quick succession followed by another drum roll of three steps. There were three people walking down stairs his senses told him. He had been alerted many previous times already during the morning but they were all false positives. Random people entering and exiting from their homes were not his target.

His sole mission was to look for a certain young blonde girl. Most likely she would have two long pig-tails and would be shorter than average. To not confuse him with any other person who might have looked similar by coincidence, there would be a blue-haired boy not far behind her. Most likely dressed in a butler's uniform. No mistaking that with someone else. Chances that there is another blue-haired boy in the city dressed in a butler's uniform are very slim.

The footsteps slowly grew louder. They must be walking down the stairs. Very close now. He saw exactly he was looking for.

Young blonde girl. Short. Two-pigtails. Casual clothing. Possible positive on target.

Blue-haired boy. Slightly worn black suit. Butler most likely. Young blonde girl seen confirmed to be target.

Pink-haired girl? Casual clothing. Have to report that as well.

The man slowly whispered into the microphone hidden in the coat's collar.

"Bishop 2 reporting in. Target located. Repeat, target located. Address is..."


	8. A Sunday Afternoon

Sometimes I just don't believe myself. I had some free time so I went and written a grand total of at least 7 thousand words over the course of a few days. I guess when things flow they really flow. I still haven't managed to break the 10 thousand barrier though.

Another random thought, I just don't understand the word count in the Doc Manager. Sometimes the word count is less than what it is in OpenOffice, and I edit this a little in here and the word count shoots up.

This is the 2nd half of chapter 7. I managed to break my own expectations and write double the length of what I expected.

As always, please enjoy reading and please review. All feedback, thoughts, questions, suggestions and criticism are welcome either though PM or reviews.

* * *

"How are things looking Hinagiku?" Hayate asked the pink-haired girl sitting next to him.

"Not many can come I think," Hinagiku shook her head back at Hayate. "Wataru and Sakuya gave me a maybe. The rest of the student council are busy with 'tutoring'."

It did not take long for the group of 3 to manage to find a small family-run restaurant nearby the apartment. The furnish looked modern with large clear square-pane windows. Despite the large windows, most of the vision from inside to outside and vice versa was obscured by red curtains. The restaurant only had less than a dozen tables. The 3 tables at the window were accompanied with linear couch seats lined with red leather. The rest of the tables had to make do with simple wooden chairs. The restaurant was empty, save the skeleton staff and the sole group sitting near the windows. The white table had been wiped to a dim shine, but had nothing on it save some water and the menu.

Nagi noticed that she was sitting alone, while the butler and Hinagiku were sitting together opposite to her. She blurted, "Hayate! Why are you sitting next to her?"

Hayate rubbed his hair whilst he tried to think of an answer, "Well, I thought I wanted to give you some space Lady Nagi, so that you can sit comfortably."

"That's nice of you but..." Nagi said.

Nagi thought of asking Hayate to move, leave his current seat and come sit with her. She saw that Hayate was sitting next to the window and in between him and the walkway was Hinagiku. It would be too much of a hassle and rude to make her sit up and have Hayate move.

"It's fine," Nagi continued.

"So could anyone come?" Hayate asked.

"I didn't really expect anyone to not be busy. After all none of us planned this in advance, and I don't expect anyone to come on such short notice. However one person did say yes."

"And who that might be?" He inquired.

"It's..."

A girl cheerfully skipped down the quiet street. She stopped for a moment to adjust the bands on her pigtails, which were becoming loose and in danger of coming off her dark blue hair. Done with the task, she popped another pork meatball into her mouth, leaving one less on the wooden skewer. She continued on her way while chewing simultaneously.

She stopped when she reached an intersection. Upon retrieving her cellphone, she quickly looked up some directions she had noted. What she did not notice was that the restaurant she was looking for is directly in front of her. A moment passed before she was struck with the realization that the restaurant she was looking for is just ahead.

The girl looked around. Upon seeing no one other than a few unknown pedestrians she thought, "They are not waiting outside? They must be inside already."

All 3 people who were sitting turned when they heard a bell that is supposed to ring when the door was opened. They all recognized the hair, face, and identity immediately.

Nagi was the first to yell out, "It's Hamster! What are you doing here?"

"Why are you asking? Obviously Hinagiku called me." Ayumu answered as she finished the last meatball on the skewer.

Their eyes met in a cold, long stare.

"What are you doing here then?" Ayumu asked back.

"Obviously I'm here with Hayate!"

Nagi turned towards Hinagiku, "Why did you invite Hamster here?"

"I called everyone," Hinagiku replied. "Ayumu was the only one who was available."

Nagi said, "So that's why. Well thanks for coming anyway. Have a seat."

Ayumu proceeded to sit next to Nagi where the only remaining unoccupied seat was left.

Nagi jumped back when Ayumu seated herself next to her, "Why are you sitting next to me Hamster?"

Ayumu was perplexed, "This is the only remaining seat..."

"You're right... but... I don't want you sitting next to me!"

"I see. If you really want me to, I can squeeze into the other row and sit next to Hayate."

Nagi did not hesitate to wave no to Ayumu with both hands, "Actually it's fine! You can sit next to me!"

"Make up your mind..." Ayumu mumbled.

Hinagiku sighed, "It's almost 1 PM, can we order something?"

"Good idea," Ayumu said. "I'm getting hungry."

The sole waitress in the restaurant saw the group pick up their menus and in effect walked to the table to take their orders.

She began to flip through the menu, stopping at the main dishes section. Ayumu asked Hayate, "For a family restaurant, looks like there's a large selection available. What do you want Hayate?"

Hayate answered, "There is a large choice. I guess I'll have the..."

Nagi interrupted Hayate, "It's only proper for a mistress to provide what her butler needs. What do you want Hayate?"

He answered, "The menu looks pretty varied. I guess I'll have the..."

"The fried rice looks delicious right Hayate?" Ayumu proposed to Hayate, pointing at the copy of the menu she was holding.

"It does," Hayate nodded to Ayumu.

"Hayate, you just have to order the spaghetti," Nagi said.

"Maybe I should," Hayate agreed with the other girl opposite to him.

Hinagiku and the waitress looked on as the battle raged.

Finally she had enough of the little argument that was going on. "Can we please just order? Curry rice please."

"Fried rice with pork then please," Ayumu said to the waitress.

"Meat sauce spaghetti," Nagi added.

All eyes turned to Hayate as they waited to see what he would order. He shed a sweat as he noticed the deep, eager gazes of two teenage girls. The butler thought for a moment, picked up the menu again, took a long look at it, and thought some more.

Hayate started to speak, "I guess..."

He suddenly felt both Nagi and Ayumu move an inch closer to him.

"Rice with omelette please."

The waitress closed her notepad and bowed before leaving towards the kitchen. "Thank you. Please wait a short while."

Ayumu slumped back into her seat as she tried to find a comfortable position to relax in. She asked, "I've been hearing a lot of things. I couldn't come to your festival this year. Hinagiku told me a small portion of it, but what exactly happened there?"

"It's a long story," Hayate responded. "It's best if you don't know, but what's important is that Lady Nagi doesn't have her inheritance any more."

"What? Sounds serious!" Ayumu said with a tone of surprise. "What happened to the mansion?"

"We no longer live in it," Hayate said. "We rented a small apartment room nearby."

"That must sound rough for you two..." Ayumu said. "So what is the occasion? Why are we all here together today?"

Nagi replied to Ayumu, "Hayate's been working all hard all week. So this little occasion is to thank him."

"Sounds wonderful." She turned to Hayate, "Let's have fun together Hayate."

"Thanks Nishizawa-san."

A wait of another dozen or so minutes passed, filled with general chatter. After that period, the waitress finally returned and served everyone's dishes to them.

**Itadakimasu!**

The first few spoonfuls were filled with silence as everyone nodded to themselves to compliment the good food they were eating.

Ayumu was the first to speak out. She exclaimed, "This fried rice is delicious!"

"Good for you..." Nagi said bluntly before eating another mouthful.

"Hayate, want a taste?" Ayumu asked.

Hayate thought for a short moment. He did not want to rudely decline, so he shrugged a yes. "Sure why not," he said.

Ayumu quickly scooped up a spoon of her fried rice and tried to reach across the table. "Say ah..." she said as she leaned further. The width across the table was not short and her hand shook her little as small grains of rice fell from the spoon.

Nagi who was watching, could not stand or wait another moment. "Hayate! Try my spaghetti," she said as she curled up a bunch of pasta around her fork with haste. Her hand with the fork raced towards Hayate's mouth. She did not care for the sauce that was dripping onto the table.

Hayate quickly found himself with a fork of spaghetti and a spoonful of rice in front of his mouth. Of course, he was very undecided which of the two to choose.

"Please! Will you two stop it!" Hinagiku cried out when she was finally fed up with what she saw. "We are not feeding a 6 year old child here."

"Hrmph, fine..." Both girls said as they sat back down and ate the portion they had prepared for Hayate themselves. Neither removed an eye from the other as they continued to eat.

"A six year old child..." Hayate sulked as he chewed another mouthful.

"Thanks for the meal!" Everyone said as according to custom.

"So who would be treating everyone today?" Hayate asked.

"If this occasion is to thank Hayate, maybe we should be paying for Hayate's meal." Hinagiku suggested.

"Good idea," Ayumu agreed as she reached for her wallet.

"I don't have any money though," Nagi confessed.

"Maybe we should give you a wallet in the near future," Hayate said before he reached into his own pocket. He said to the other two girls, "I'll pay for everyone this time."

"Are you sure?" Hinagiku said, "Aren't you short in cash right now?"

"Don't worry, I got some left," Hayate said as he paid the waitress.

"Who is in the mood for some ice cream?" Ayumu asked everyone on the table.

All she got in response were moans.

* * *

The group were walking down the street rather aimlessly as they tried to figure what they wanted to do or where to go next. Eventually, they drifted more and more towards the centre of the district and the number of pedestrians that were on the pavement with them gradually increased. People's houses gave way to more commercial buildings and restaurants.

Eventually Ayumu brought up an old topic, "Nagi, do you remember our karaoke fight?"

"Of course," Nagi replied. "I floored you badly remember?."

"That's not the point!" Ayumu said. "Are you up for a rematch?"

"Sure," Nagi smirked, already sure of her upcoming victory. "What are the stakes?"

"How about this? The winner gets a dinner with Hayate, and the loser pays for it!" Ayumu suggested.

Hayate thought, "If Nagi loses, it will still be me who's paying..."

"That sounds good," Nagi agreed. "Last time you got to choose karaoke. So I get to choose our arena this time."

"Fine," Ayumu said. "What are you suggesting?"

Nagi took a look around at her surroundings. However, all the buildings and urban sprawl around her all looked the same. She could hardly tell a store, a restaurant, or a office apart even if she really tried. Muddled, Nagi said, "I really don't know... you help look! But I still have the final word on what we are battling with!"

"You really are hopeless in some aspects," Ayumu said as she took her own look of the surroundings. "That's just an office... this clothing store looks nice... That's a shabu restaurant, looks delicious. I don't see a karaoke box anywhere though..."

Something caught Ayumu's eye. The entrance was narrow, but noticeable. The doorway only had space for a neon sign which was obviously not turned on during daytime. It read 'Fun*Box'. Common sense for a person with any good degree of street smarts would say that it is the name for an arcade.

"Say," Ayumu pointed to what she saw. "How about we battle in an arcade?"

"An arcade?" Nagi was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"An arcade is an arcade! It's where they put arcade machines and where you go play them!"

"Arcade games? Do you mean the games where you have to put coins in?"

"Of course!"

"Never knew people went outside of their homes to play these kind of games."

"Umm... people do go outside to an arcade to play arcade games..."

"I never knew that. I thought people have arcade games at home."

"Why do you say that?"

"I had a whole room dedicated to them!"

"What..." Ayumu shook the feeling off. Nagi wasn't the rich girl any more anyway. "Let's go," she said.

When one peered inside, the entrance was adorned with various posters of different arcade games. Some were much less colourful and instead informed the viewer of upcoming events or tournaments that might be held in due time. The only part of the arcade above ground that could be seen above ground was the entrance that was basically a square hole in the concrete and was only a door's length wide. The entrance had no door, and if one stood close to it one could feel a slight breeze of the air-conditioner from underground. To the sides were another businesses, whether it be restaurant or clothing store. Beyond the entrance was a perilous-looking set of steep stairs that led straight down. Each step hardly had any room for a foot. The small, minimal railings that were drilled into the walls did nothing to provide the sense of comfort or safety.

"Those look steep," Nagi remarked. "Are you sure can walk down without falling?"

Just as Nagi finished her sentence, a typical young Japanese male walked past the group and straight down the stairs. He quickly strode down the stairs without a hint of fear or worry as he hurried into the arcade.

"Don't worry Nagi. I guess there's nothing to fear," Hinagiku said as she took her own look down the stairs. Her face and expression told a very different story. She constantly whispered to herself in her mind, "It's not even that steep. It's only a flight of stairs leading 1 story underground. It's not even that tall, is it? It's nothing compared to the clock tower."

It is hard to believe that a flight of stairs can be scary. It is hard to dismiss the thought of what would happen if one slipped. A straight tumble down into the concrete wall at the 90 degree turn in the stairs.

"Seriously..." Ayumu sighed, as she made her own way down the stairs very cautiously.

"Al right, you can do this," Hinagiku psyched herself up as she took the first step downwards. She tried her best to hide it, but she was slightly shaking to her very core. Her left hand gripped the railing tightly as she took another step downwards.

Hayate offered Nagi his hand. "Lady Nagi, I have an idea," he suggested. "Let's not waste too much time going down these stairs."

Nagi said nothing, nodded in agreement, and offered him her hand. She trusted her butler utterly. Hayate wouldn't drop her or trip on the stairs, would he?

Nagi suddenly felt herself being lifted up, as Hayate made sure he had a firm grip on her. After taking only a moment to find confidence, Hayate quickly scurried down the flight of stairs. He passed Hinagiku who had only gone down a dozen steps or so. He made the bend effortlessly and landed into the arcade proper after the last few steps.

A pedestrian stood on the other side of the road, seemingly just minding his own business as he took another long drag of the cigarette. The weather was getting slightly cooler which caused him to adjust his coat tighter around himself. He noticed a certain blue-haired boy carrying the young blonde girl down the stairs into the arcade.

"This is Pawn 3. Yeah, they went into Fun*Box arcade. Where is that? I think the address is..."

* * *

He met Ayumu at the bottom of the stairs, who was losing patience at the general fear of other female friends. Nagi was placed back down firmly on the floor after the short ride.

Hayate said, "You two go on ahead. I'll catch up later."

The two rivals nodded and went about into the arcade itself. Hayate climbed the steps again, there was still one person unaccounted for.

"You okay there?" Hayate said soon as he saw that Hinagiku was only halfway down.

"I'm fine. Just taking my time," Hinagiku said as she slowly took another step down. "Nothing wrong with that right?"

"You sure?" Hayate asked.

"Go on ahead, don't worry about me," she replied.

Hinagiku felt a hand grip hers.

"What are you doing?" She said, surprised.

"Feel better?" Hayate said.

"I guess..." She nodded as she held Hayate's hand tightly.

The arcade itself was rather small and the small space that the room had was already mostly occupied by various arcade games and machines. The number of people was still small, perhaps because it was still early in the afternoon and people were either still home or at lunch. The dozen or so people who where already there just minded their own business. Perhaps they were practising for an upcoming competition?

"Hayate gave me some money earlier and I went to exchange tokens already. So what are you suggesting?" Nagi said as she took a look around the arcade.

"Let's see..." Ayumu took a look at each of the different arcade games. "The UFO Catcher seems nice, no... How about that drum game over there?"

"Looks good," Nagi agreed. "How about this? Whoever gets the highest score wins. Should be simple enough for your hamster brain."

"Hamster brain? You're on Nagi." Ayumu said as she accepted the challenge.

**75% accuracy. Not bad!**

The machine announced the score after a token was inserted and 2 songs were played.

"How about that?" Ayumu pointed a large, round drumstick at Nagi. "That karaoke battle was a fluke. You can't get lucky twice!"

"Technically we did multiple battles of karaoke that night and I won all of them. It was no fluke!" Nagi countered as she stepped towards the arcade machine.

"Let's see how you fare then." Ayumu said when she reluctantly handed the drumsticks to Nagi.

**100% Accuracy! You are a drum master! (Or have you played this too much?)**

"Is that luck? That wasn't even on the hardest difficulty." Nagi asked Ayumu before she confidently placed the drumsticks back into the holsters on the machine.

"How can you..." Ayumu's jaw dropped. "You had this in your house as well?"

"Maybe..." Nagi answered half-heartedly, unsure of the answer herself."

Ayumu tried to shake composure back into herself, "Anyway I'm not giving up! Another round?"

"Sure, I always like beating poor hamsters."

Hayate took a look around the arcade himself, with Hinagiku still in tow. They squeezed through an opening between two people who were sitting at machines opposite to each other on the aisle. After a short search, Hayate found Nagi and Ayumu at an arcade machine in a corner. Nagi was drumming hard, much to Ayumu's amazement. Both were too concentrated on their duel to notice either of them though.

"Seems like they're having fun with their little competition," Hayate remarked.

"I guess when two rivals meet, nothing can come between them," Hinagiku said.

"Looks like they'll be busy for a while though. I hope I gave her enough money for plenty of tokens." Hayate asked, "Do you want to find something to play together?"

"Sure," Hinagiku agreed.

"Seriously... how do you manage to do that? I only got 60% on the hardest difficulty when I tried my hardest and you just get 100% effortlessly," Ayumu asked.

"What do you mean? 100% isn't hard," Nagi answered, not understanding Ayumu's awe. "And what do you mean by how did I manage that?"

"You know, drum that fast?"

"Drum fast? I'm not sure either, I guess it just comes naturally."

"Geez... another 'natural' talent you seem to have."

"Does that mean I won already?"

"Erm... I'm not giving up yet!" Ayumu said. "How about we make it a best of three?"

"You sure don't want to go down easily," Nagi commented. "Tenacity is a good thing though. It matters not, because I'm still going to beat you. Best of three is fine. I'm giving you some leeway by letting you choose the next game."

"Fine, I don't want an unfair advantage but I'll take if if you give it to me." Ayumu scratched her hair as she thought and took another look around the arcade. "What game I might be better in..."

Something caught her sight. "How about this?" Ayumu pointed.

"What's with that touch screen?" Nagi asked.

"You haven't seen these before?" Ayumu said. "Here, let's take a closer look."

Ayumu quickly pulled and beckoned Nagi towards a small row of similar machines, all with LCD touch screens.

Ayumu explained, "These typically have many trivial games built into them and are usually designed to be played with 2 people in mind. Solo play is boring. These can be typically found in any department store. We can choose the game we want from the list after inserting a coin."

"Fine," Nagi said. "So what game do you choose? Let's get on with it."

"How well would you handle..." Ayumu grinned as she inserted a token into the machine. "A quiz game?"

"Shooting spiders, giant mosquitoes, and other insects?" Hinagiku said nervously, "I'm not sure if that sounds very fun to me." She swivelled the light gun that was installed directly onto the machine left, right and around.

"I'm sure it's fun. If you don't want to play this, we can go play Mansion of the Dead if you want instead," Hayate said.

"This is fine..." She quickly responded. "So why did you choose this particular game over everything else here?"

"I haven't played this game before so I think this is quite new. Nagi used to invite me to play arcade games often. After all she had a personal arcade in the mansion She really wanted to order one of these."

"I see. So you must have some significant experience with these kind of games. So how does this work?" She asked.

"It's simple," Hayate showed her the screen just as the game demo was playing. "You use the light gun that is installed into the machine. There's one for the both of us. Aim and shoot, simple."

"Okay..." Hinagiku nodded as she tried to understand.

"Let's begin shall we?" Hayate said just as he inserted a few tokens into the coin slot. "I only wanted to try it, so please remind me not to continue too much."

**I'm sorry, but what you answered was incorrect. That was your last question.**

**Last question for contestant: Hamster. Topic: Local Geography. Question: What's the subway station that is the 2nd closest to this arcade?"**

"Interesting question," Ayumu thought. "Doesn't look like a pre-programmed question though. Seems like the owner or an arcade staff member added this one herself. I might know an answer to this one though."

She quickly hit answer B among the 4 possible answers given.

**Congratulations, that was correct. End of final round. Counting up your scores. Winner is... Hamster.**

"I won!" Ayumu quickly jumped up and down in joy.

"That's cheating..." Nagi sulked, "You knew that you would win in a quiz game didn't you. There's so many general knowledge questions..."

"As if being talented at everything isn't cheating enough." Ayumu said.

"Fine, you win this one," Nagi sighed. "It's best out of three though. So we're still tied up."

"That's just what I want. I'm going to beat you in the third round. Perhaps you should choose our third game Nagi?"

"I could play dirty and choose something I have a distinct advantage in, but I'm not going to do that. Maybe we should go for something where neither of us have an advantage or disadvantage. An equal playing field should settle this for all."

"And what do you suggest?"

"Actually I'm not sure... Let's have a look around."

**Continue? Do you want to see the end?**

"I spent a few tokens already. Better not continue," Hayate said as he looked into his pockets to see how many coins he had left.

"Sure," Hinagiku said. "My arms are getting tired already. I can't imagine playing this to the end."

**Game over. Too bad.**

Hayate stopped Hinagiku who was about to walk away from the arcade machine, "Don't go anywhere yet. I think there's a little gimmick at the end after you beat the game or lose."

"What do you mean by that? What's with the empty heart?"

**Let's test your compatibility. Counting... Sorry, seems like you two are just friends. Thank you for playing.**

"I see... Hinagiku said. "What's with the 'compatibility' score?"

"It's just an arbitrary number," Hayate replied. "This game is marketed mainly towards couples. The score is a little nonsense though. I didn't expect you to do very well at this game though so our score wasn't very high. If we both were very good, the number would be very high even if we had no feelings for each other."

"A little gimmick to draw in couples? Makes sense."

"Let's find Nagi and Ayumu," Hayate suggested. "I don't want to lose sight of them for too long."

The two groups ran into each other at the middle of the arcade. The center had some room and was where a counter could be found. At the counter stood a staff member who exchanged currency for tokens and served as a general information booth for help.

"So how goes your friendly competition?" Hayate asked.

"It's tense and neck and neck," Nagi replied. "We changed it to a best of three and we're currently tied with 1 win each. We're currently trying to find a game where none of has an advantage. We can't find one yet. Maybe you could help us find one."

"A game where both of you are equal?" Hayate surveyed what was around him. He noticed something rather small beside the counter.

"How about this?" Hayate pointed to a discreet looking machine that can be basically described as a small punching bag.

"Good idea Hayate!" Nagi ran to the machine. "I didn't have one of these, but I think the objective is simple enough. Insert a token, and punch as hard as you can! The machine will record how hard you punch."

"But aren't you smaller than me?" Ayumu remarked to her, "Wouldn't that put you at a disadvantage?"

"Don't underestimate me!" Nagi shouted back, "It's the fairest thing we are going to find anyway."

"Whatever you say," Ayumu shrugged. "You go first."

"I'll show you what I got physically," Nagi said as she inserted a token into the machine. The punching bag dropped down from it's holding spot, ready to receive a solid beating. The little girl wound up her best... closest thing to a punch.

**200.**

"I don't know what 200 means. The previous record was 4000." Nagi looked at the numbers that appeared, feeling confident. "There's no units, but 200 feels high enough. Your turn Hamster."

Ayumu walked to in front of the machine, while Nagi clearly shuffled clear of it.

"This one is for you Hayate," Ayumu thought. "For our dinner together."

**400.**

"How about that?" Ayumu taunted Nagi.

"Fine. You win this one." Nagi breathed the sigh of defeat.

Contrary to expectations, the punching bag had not retracted and remained in it's usual position, ready to be punched.

"Seems like we have a few goes left," Nagi noticed that the bag had not moved after the 2nd punch. "Hinagiku, you have a go."

"Why me?" Hinagiku asked, "This is your competition."

"It's over anyway," Nagi said. "You have a go. I want to see how well you do compared to us."

"Fine," Hinagiku said as she walked to the machine. "Don't expect too much from me though."

She was about to throw her best punch. After all she was quite athletic whose achievements include but not limited to president of the kendo club. She had nothing to lose, or did she?

Hinagiku had second thoughts, "If I punched as hard as I could, the numbers could go through the roof. They would think I would be a man in disguise. Let's try for something more... girl-like."

**300.**

"That didn't seem like your best punch," Nagi said.

"Really, it really was." Hinagiku tried to convince Nagi, obvious lie was obvious on her face.

"How about you have a go Hayate?" Nagi asked her butler. "It should have 1 more punch left."

"As you wish milady." Hayate bowed as he received his mistress' request.

Hayate stood in front of the machine as he did a little stretching. "You sure about this?"

"Of course Hayate!" Nagi encouraged him, "I want you to throw your best punch."

"If you say so..."

**9000. New record!**

Everyone stood in awe. Even the staff at the counter felt the shock.

"Was that even human?"

"Did the machine malfunction?"

* * *

"So how much did you spend mistress?" Hayate inquired.

"A bit. Why do you ask?" Nagi said.

"Well, there's a major difference between now and the last time we played together. This is not your personal arcade, so we don't have an unlimited number of tokens. Whatever you spend comes straight from my pocket." Hayate explained.

"I see. So the tokens I spend are pretty much Hayate's..."

"They're literally not mine, they're the arcade's but that's a good way to think. How much do you have left right now?"

Nagi checked her pockets and found only a single coin. "Only one. Watch me Hayate, I'm going to use this one as efficiently as I can."

"Good idea milady, but how are you going to achieve that?"

Nagi heard sounds she was very familiar it and hurried towards the source. Her search brought her to a part of the arcade where a small crowd of people were gathering. All of them were bunched around watching a single arcade machine. As the hours of the afternoon dragged on into the evening, more and more people started to trickle into the arcade. Of course, more people in a small place meant it quickly became more cramped and crowded.

Nagi pushed her way through the crowd which was easy for her due to her small stature. The three others found it increasingly difficult to follow her.

The whispers and murmurs could be heard. Nagi got closer and closer to the center of the crowd.

_Look at him. He's amazing!_

_What did you expect? He's one of Japan's top players. I got badly beaten._

_He's in a 90 win streak right now. This guy who is playing against him might stand a chance though._

Nagi finally arrived at the center of the crowd. While it is not at the actual center of the arcade, it was where the arcade's most popular game is located and where the crowd was gathered. She found herself next to a man who was sitting at one of the two ends of the machine.

The match became more and more heated as it drew on into the final round. The man furiously started to push hard and rapidly on the buttons and his control of the stick became wild. The match reached the finale and the climax as both characters that were being controlled found themselves with an identical amount of very low hp left.

**KO! Player 1 wins!**

He threw up his hands in frustration, nearly missing Nagi. The man groaned in frustration, "So close! I was so close!" Defeated and in low spirits, he left and joined the crowd to watch the next match.

His opponent and the winner of the previous match sat at the opposite end of the machine. He said nothing and merely waited for the next opponent as the game loaded up the next match.

Nagi tried to recall what she had seen the previous match. Even though she had seen very little, any information on her possible opponent would be very helpful. She deeply contemplated going in and challenging the champion herself, although it would be more advantageous and wise to wait a while longer, watch another match and learn from it.

The crowd looked at each other and the screen for a moment. It has been a few moments and no one has come forth yet. The game had already matched the champion with a CPU opponent. He did not hesitate to use his computer opponent as a helpless training dummy.

Who was next to challenge the champion? Eventually, a young man nominated himself and made his way towards the machine and the chair.

Nagi stopped him. She had already decided herself she was going in, "Do you mind if I go next?"

The man looked confused. He felt a slight tug. He looked around at his close premises and saw nothing. Unsure of where else to look he turned his gaze downwards and saw Nagi. He asked, "What did you say little girl? Are you lost?"

"No I'm not, do you mind if I go in before you?"

**KO! Perfect!**

"Are you sure? Do you know even know how to play?"

"Yes I'm sure," Nagi answered confidently.

"Don't waste your token," The man shook his head. "He's ferocious."

"Don't worry. I'll win. If I lose, it won't take long anyway."

**A New Challenger!**

"Can you see Nagi?" Hayate asked the other two girls, who were watching from afar.

"Yeah," Both girls agreed.

"She's there, but I can barely see her though."

"Can you keep an eye on her please?" Hayate requested. "I'll be right back."

"Umm... sure."

**KO! Player 2 wins!**

_What did that girl just do?_

_Am I dreaming? A little girl beating one of Japan's best?_

Nagi panted, still tense from the match. "Good match, I still got it I guess. I haven't played this game for a few weeks."

The champion, who was now defeated, walked around to see who was the person who defeated him. To his surprise, he saw a young girl. He kept his straight, stoic face though, nodded and merely acknowledged that he has indeed been defeated by a girl. He rejoined the crowd after being sitting at the machine for very long. A few friends patted him on the back in a slightly mocking gesture. He had done well since he had been winning for so long anyway.

"Who's next?" Nagi taunted, fresh from the victory.

* * *

Hayate finished his personal matters as he turned the tap of the sink. The toilets itself were rather roomy, contrary to expectations. There were hints that the toilets themselves were expanded over the history of the arcade. After all, it can become very crowded during peak times which meant there were a lot of people in one place at one time. More people need better facilities.

He turned off the tap and was about to leave through the door when another person entered.

He only looked briefly and thought as something familiar caught his eye,"Expensive clothing, familiar hair, familiar face? Is that who I think it is?"

Hayate grabbed the man by his shirt and pinned him against the adjacent wall. Hayate threatened with a growl, "You've got guts to show your face again. What do you want Mr. John Sanzenin? Is that who you are right now?"

John coughed as the grip began to choke him. He tried to speak, "Nice greeting Hayate, and yes that is my current name. I strongly suggest you put me down. You don't want to be charged with assault."

"Why should I? I don't mind being arrested right now. The crime is insignificant compared to what you've done with Nagi," Hayate tightened his grip.

"You're still mad about that? I thought you were the type to easily forgive people. Guess I was wrong," John tried to explain, "Look, about what I've done. I'm sorry about it. The means might seem cruel, but the ends justify it."

"And what end could possibly justify hurting a little girl? Living in luxury?"

"That's an insignificant part of it. It's something personal, you wouldn't understand."

"And you expect me to accept your apology after not giving a proper reason?"

"I didn't. If you really need physical violence to make yourself feel better, go ahead, punch me. I won't go crying to the police."

Hayate's right arm was drawn back ready as John braced himself. Unexpectedly, Hayate released the grip his left hand had on John and left the man to catch his breath.

"Forget about it," Hayate sighed. "If you are not here to gloat or mock me, then why are you here?"

John took a few deep breaths before answering, "I could ask the same question myself. It took a lot of manpower to find out where you were. And I did all that just because I read an article in a newspaper. Did you watch the morning news?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Do you remember the frontpage story about yakuza? It's just a hunch, but I don't think Japan will remain a safe place for much longer."

"Why? That seems crazy, it's just a bunch of gangsters," said Hayate.

"I don't know either. I was going to reconsider due to how you greeted me but I won't come all the way here for nothing." John said in a convincing tone, "Look, please consider this as a proper apology to you. It's not going to be safe, and people who have a tendency to fall in debt like you are going to be their prime target. I'll offer this once. Forget about the girl, come with me. I'll offer you a good job. You're not going to be exploited again."

"Sounds very convincing considering my current state of life, but the answer is no," Hayate declined.

"If you're worried about the girl, she has the maid. She'll manage if you leave her life. You don't have a debt to her anyway. That 150 million debt you had to the Sanzenin household, I cleared that for you."

"It's true that I tend to fall in debts, but the one I have with Lady Nagi is not to do with money. You wouldn't understand."

"So you decline?" John frowned, "Last chance."

"Thanks for the offer, but no," Hayate shook his head.

"Suit yourself, I should have no more business with you then. I'd rather not see you again," John adjusted his coat and tie back after they were ruffled by the choke.

"Maybe, I wouldn't want to see you again either," said Hayate.

John said no more and left through the door without any additional hint of eye contact.

* * *

**KO! Player 1 wins!**

"That was close," Nagi groaned as she finally tasted defeat. "Did you see that Hayate?"

The butler was nowhere to be seen.

"Hayate?"

"That was impressive milady," Hayate said as he popped from the crowd.

"It sure was. I didn't manage to win for 90 times straight like that guy, but I think 30 is fine enough."

"I guess that is an achievement," the butler agreed.

"And I did that all on 1 token. Talk about efficiency."

"I hope we can apply that to real money. Let's find the others."

"What took you so long Hayate?" Hinagiku asked sternly with arms crossed. "When you didn't come back I was beginning to become worried."

"Well..." Hayate quickly thought of a reason, "I happened to find someone in need, so I helped him as best as I could."

"I see," Hinagiku said. "If something bad happened to someone you could have called me though. I would be glad to help."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time," Hayate said. "Let's go home?"

"What about our dinner Hayate?" Ayumu reminded him.

"The dinner?" Hayate replied, "I think we should leave it for another day. I'll find time and we can have dinner just between the two of us."

Something caught the corner of Nagi's eye and she quickly darted towards it. It was the on-rails shooter that Hayate and Hinagiku were playing earlier.

"Hayate! It's the game I tried to order before! Come play it with me! I want to see how compatible we are!" Nagi shouted.

* * *

"You know..." Maria said. The tone of anger was obvious. "You could have called me if the four of you were going to have dinner outside. What did I prepare all this food for then?"

"I'm sorry Maria!" Hayate quickly bowed in apology. "I wasn't really thinking!"

The maid was not satisfied with the apology.

Hayate said, "If Maria's food is really delicious, it should be fine reheated. Thanks for thinking of us in advance."

"Seriously..." Maria said as she started to clean the frying pan she had used. "Next time, at least invite me too."

By the time the group reached the apartment, it was already nightfall. The lights were dim, but was sufficiently enough to provide enough light. The two rivals lay asleep next to each other while Hinagiku watched over them.

"Today's been fun wasn't it," Hayate said as he entered the bedroom.

"It was, rivalry is an interesting thing isn't it," said Hinagiku.

"Hayate... we are... very... compatible..." Nagi muttered in her sleep.

"Seems like this day turned out to be more of just having fun than thanking me though," Hayate commented.

"When I think about it," Hinagiku agreed. "Yeah, it became more about their little competition than anything else."

Hinagiku glanced up to the clock on the wall as it struck 8. Outside the window, one could see the lights being turned on one by one as people started to arrive to their homes.

She said, "It's getting late. We should leave. I'll go wake Ayumu and walk her home. You keep Nagi comfortable okay? She looked tired when she arrived here."

"Take care then," Hayate said goodbye.

* * *

"Now that I look back upon today," Ayumu confessed. "I don't think I talked to you a lot today."

"It's fine. If you think we didn't chat enough today, we have this chance," Hinagiku said.

Hinagiku and Ayumu walked down the suburban street. They were illuminated by the occasional street light or by the occasional car driving past them slowly as they walked past people's homes.

"Did we do a lot for Hayate today?" Ayumu asked.

"We did, I asked him about it. He's happy about it." Hinagiku replied, with a smile.

"I'm glad things turned out the way it did today. I'm glad if Hayate is happy. I was so riled up with my competition with Nagi," said Ayumu.

"But you won, didn't you?" Hinagiku said.

"Of course I did, and I earned my prize."

"I hope you enjoy your dinner with Hayate then. Don't forget we have our own little contest though."

"What do you mean?" Ayumu asked.

"Who can get Hayate's heart first?" Hinagiku said, "You have an advantage right now, but I'm not giving up yet."

"I'm not letting my guard down either," Ayumu confidently said. "If I do, I'll lose that moment."

"Is this your house?" Hinagiku noticed as soon as they arrived at their destination.

"Yes it is, thanks for walking with me all the way here," Ayumu waved goodbye. "See you soon!"

"Bye!"


	9. If Mistress would go to School

Please enjoy reading and please review. All thoughts, comments, suggestions, questions, criticism are welcome.

* * *

Hayate stirred himself from his 3 hour long sleep. Groaning, he stretched his arms out wide and yawned. There was no more time to be lazy. He had wasted enough time already with the morning stretch. For a Sanzenin butler, every waking moment should be put to good use.

It was only 5 AM straight on a Monday, the first day of the working week and typically the least favourite day of the common working man. The room designated as Hayate's was smaller than the other bedroom and it only had a small window to peer outside with. The town and any other surroundings in sight remained shrouded in darkness and twilight as the Sun still had many hours to go until it peaks above the horizon. A few rooms and a few neighbours had their lights on. They were the those unfortunate enough to start their day at such an early time.

An internal battle raged on as Hayate folded his sheets and tucked them neatly into a cabinet that was built into a wall. For any normal human 3 hours of sleep would be nowhere near enough. For Hayate, it had to be enough. That was what Hayate constantly told himself. He was refreshed; three hours was enough. As always, Hayate won his struggle against any sign of laziness and he felt refreshed, alert, and awake.

After a brisk shower he dressed up in his typical butler uniform. Those were the only clothes he had currently anyway. On his way to the main part of the apartment, Hayate met who he exactly expected at the time he exactly expected.

"Good morning Maria-san" He greeted her with politeness and morning enthusiasm.

"Good morning," Maria yawned between words. "Hayate..."

Typically Maria would have an aura of grace that any proper maid should have. The morning Maria lacked that. She had typical morning bed hair and was no where near wide awake.

Seeing the state Maria was in Hayate suggested, "Maybe I should cook breakfast today, would you like some coffee?"

Maria nodded in agreement, "That would be great, thanks."

A refreshing shower later Maria appeared at the dining table, complete with the maid uniform. Perhaps there was something magical with the maid outfit after all, she was already half way to feeling awake and ready to serve.

A sip of coffee later and she was ready to be the Maria everyone knew.

Hayate served her a bowl and remarked, "I noticed that we had some surplus rice, so I made some rice porridge."

Maria was eager to taste it. After a spoonful she commented, "Your cooking is really improving Hayate. I think the ratio of water is a little too high and you've overdone the soy sauce a little. Otherwise it's delicious."

"Dutifully noted, thanks for the advice," Hayate said as he tried to store the tips Maria gave him.

"Is Nagi going to school today?" Maria asked, "I think I overheard something like that yesterday."

"Yes," Hayate responded. "Technically speaking she had paid her tuition for this term, so she still could go."

"And after December when the school term ends?"

"I'll think about it when the time comes. Let's tackle the problem of getting Lady Nagi to school first."

"Will you be dropping her off there then?"

"I wish I could, but my shift for one job starts the same time as Hakou does."

"Maybe I can escort her there?"

"That won't be necessary. I already spoke with Hinagiku yesterday briefly. She agreed to come here every morning and pick her up."

"Well that's nice of her, but she's putting another duty into the already packed schedule of a school council president. Sometimes I wonder how I managed to survive the burden at an age of 13."

"If she didn't have the time, she wouldn't agree to it. I won't force it on her either. I think it's about time we woke Lady Nagi up."

"I think I saw something," Maria said as she stared straight at a corner of the kitchen.

"What did you see?" Hayate asked, bemused at Maria's cold long stare.

"I saw them!" Maria pointed straight at the corner and at a gap between the kitchen counters.

"You mean you saw a cockroa..."

"Don't say it!" Maria interrupted, "Yes, I saw them!"

She stood up and headed straight for a cabinet below the sink. The cabinet revealed dozens of bottles of insecticide. A bottle was hastily uncapped and shaken.

Maria aimed straight at a dark area between the kitchen counters. She had almost a sadistic glee as she sprayed a wide area. "I'm not letting you get away," she grinned as she quickly emptied the bottle.

"I'll... go wake Nagi up," Hayate said as she left Maria to her own business.

"Leave me. I feel sick," Nagi said while she quickly covered her head with a pillow.

"You can't possibly be sick again milady," Hayate said as he turned on the lights. "Your health is not that poor."

"Maybe it is, I don't feel well anyway."

"If you make that little extra effort to get out of bed, you'll feel better once you are."

Nagi did not respond and remained on the sheets.

Hayate added, "You did agree to go to school from now on."

"Did I?" Nagi said, "Fine, if you say so. I have to keep my word."

"Let's hurry though. We've wasted enough time already. Hinagiku should be here any moment."

A doorbell rang. Speak of being precise and on time.

"I'll answer it!" Hayate exclaimed as he quickly pushed Nagi towards the general direction of the bathroom. He then ran to interrupt Maria who was in the middle of her roach killing spree and talked a little sense into her. If Maria helped Nagi with her shower, things would get greatly sped up.

Panting slightly, Hayate hurried to the door and opened it. At the door was your ever dependable pink-haired school council president.

"Good morning Hayate," Hinagiku greeted him, "You look like you're in the middle of a race."

"Good morning. Everything's fine," Hayate said. "I just want to set everything straight. Last thing I want is for Nagi to be late."

"Don't worry, it's still early in the morning," Hinagiku said dismissively. She peered inside, "We got plenty of time. Where's Nagi?"

"She's not ready yet," Hayate asked, "Can you wait a short while? There's coffee available."

"Sure," Hinagiku agreed. "If you have already made some."

"Come inside then," Hayate opened the door to its fullest for his female friend and invited her in, "Make yourself at home."

There was only waiting to be done left. A square table and four chairs were one of the few pieces of furniture in the entire apartment. Any other seating had to be on the floor. Hayate poured the council president a cup of black coffee he had brewed earlier.

Hinagiku thought as she drank slowly from the simple glass cup. She tried to find a topic to sparkle conversation. Finding one she said, "Do you have work today?"

"Of course I do," Hayate answered, "I said that yesterday."

"All day and every weekday?"

"Yes and Saturdays too."

"Are you sure that's not too much?"

"I would like to say that I can handle it, but I would like to admit that the workload seems gargantuan at times. It would be nice if I could reduce it."

"Maybe you can. How's your financial situation looking?"

"It's al right. We can afford a few comforts like coffee."

"Doesn't sound too bad," Hinagiku pondered. "You know, now that I think of it. Aren't most of Nagi's friends rich?"

"You're right. Putting a few aside including you, all of Nagi's friends are daughters and heirs to a significant fortune. So what does that mean for us?"

"Think about it! I don't want the imagine the exact numbers, but they must have a pretty significant allowance. If Nagi asks for it, they might share a small portion of it with her. A small percentage of a large figure is still a lot."

"All of a sudden I feel naïve," Hayate felt dumbfounded. "And all I've been doing is working very hard when we have could've asked for a little help."

"Don't fret about it. Working hard is a nice virtue anyway," Hinagiku said. "There's no guarantee that we can just ask for money easily."

"It's a good idea, thanks. I'll go ask Nagi later about it."

Nagi exited the bathroom, with a towel draped over her shoulders and her long hair wet and untied. However, she was still in the nearest pair of casual clothing she could find. It turned out that no matter how hard they looked, they weren't going to find a Hakou uniform anyway. After all they only had a very limited amount of clothing.

Nagi admitted, "I think there's a small matter regarding the uniform..."

"I've thought of that in advance," Hinagiku unzipped her bag to reveal a uniform a size that can fit a primary school child. "Hakou has a lot of child prodigies. It wasn't hard to find one for her size."

"That's not a surprise," Hayate commented. "We actually have one in the room right now."

"If you put it that way I guess I am," said Nagi. "I am in high school despite my age. There's a little problem with school supplies though."

"What problem?" Hinagiku inquired.

"I have none."

"Seriously," Hinagiku sighed. "Do I have to pull more stuff from my magical pocket?"

Hinagiku pulled a notebook and gave Nagi a pen as well. She said, "Here, good thing I bought a spare notebook and I have plenty of pens. Are you ready to go?"

"I guess I am." Nagi looked at herself and saw what she had. Her uniform had the smell of new, unwashed clothing and she had only a minimal amount of stationary. Surely how a model student should look like.

Before Nagi was about to leave Hayate stopped her. He kneeled down to her height to have a close, intimate talk.

Hayate said, "Study hard okay? Not everyone is fortunate enough to have an education. Look at me, I want to go to school with you as well. I might join you there soon, but I have to work."

"Sure..." Nagi agreed, unsure of how else to respond.

"Take care Hayate," Hinagiku waved goodbye as she escorted Nagi out the door.

The pair climbed down the stairs to the street. Contrary to how she was used to, Nagi did not see a car. Only a bike was waiting for her at the entrance. While she was familiar with Hayate being the chauffeur, it was not the case this time.

"Hayate..." Nagi muttered who was already missing her butler.

"Don't worry too much. He's working hard for you," Hinagiku tossed Nagi a helmet. "Get on."

With the absence of two people, the apartment suddenly felt more silent and lonely. The clock was about to strike seven as several people can be seen leaving their homes for school or work. The lights in the room can finally be turned off as the sun started to rise above the horizon, shining small radiances of light to illuminate.

Hayate noticed Maria who was sitting silently. He commented, "You didn't say much after bathing Nagi."

The maid replied, "I guess it's part of a maid's job to be silent and await her mistress' orders. It is a little difficult to be a be maid who serves a mistress who has no money though."

"It's not the pay check that defines a maid," Hayate said, "It's what she does to serve her mistress best."

"No, no. I'm not worried about the pay check at all, or about the complete absence of one," said Maria. "I need to confess a little. Do you mind Hayate?"

He blushed slightly, perhaps misunderstanding the situation a little. "Sure," he said. "What is it about?"

"To be honest, being a maid is difficult when the house you have to take care off is composed of only three rooms. I finish everything in less than an hour and what else is left to do?"

"I haven't done much housework since I was busy working over the past week or so. Looking at what I've done and at the apartment there isn't much I guess."

"Hayate, help me think," Maria pleaded. "I don't want to feel like a NEET or a lonely housewife who watches afternoon TV all day."

"I've been stubborn regarding this before," Hayate admitted. "I thought I should be the only one responsible for our income, but that's slightly absurd thinking."

"Providing for three people including yourself is a lot Hayate," Maria said. "There's no need to put it solely on your own shoulders.

"Perhaps you can help me with that. What can you do Maria?" Hayate asked. "Try to think in the context of a part-time job."

"Cleaning...housework...being a maid," Maria thought and listed.

"Those are nice skills, but I'm not sure how that applies to employment outside of serving other people directly. Typically a maid has good income, but that would mean leaving Lady Nagi's service and serving someone else."

"The financial situation is certainly sounds difficult doesn't it."

"It's not that bad, but I'll keep thinking about how to improve it," Hayate said. "If you're worried about running out of things to do and becoming bored, I guess you can buy some groceries. Here's some money, there is a supermarket nearby."

"You're leaving Hayate?"

"It is time already. My shift starts in an hour. I better get going."

"I see," Maria said goodbye, "Take care Hayate."

Hayate nodded confidently to assure Maria as he left through the door. The maid sighed as she tried to think of what remained that had to be done. There wasn't much left.

* * *

"Is there something you need boss? Why did you call me?" Hayate knocked and opened the door slightly, poking his head through the door.

The room Hayate saw was a cramped office, filled with various paper filing cabinets, instant noodle cups, and other junk and this was the room of the manager. The state of the other cubicles in the general office area would be much worse.

The manager was dressed in a very casual business attire as he stamped another document. He noticed Hayate at the door, "Ah, Hayate. Looks like you haven't taken a shower yet. I shouldn't have called you so quickly but since you're here please have a seat."

Hayate was wearing an orange jumpsuit complete with a yellow hard hat. Like the manager stated, Hayate was generally covered in mud, dirt, and other undesirables. Most of it had been brushed off, but brown smears remained on his clothing and face. He took a seat in a simple office chair opposite to the manager's seat at the desk.

"You're our star employee Hayate," the manager complimented. "You've only been working with us for a week. Yet I had to give you a raise last Friday and you should be employee of the month by the end of this week."

"Well that sounds great," Hayate thanked the manager. "Is that what you called me for?"

"Unfortunately no," the manager frowned. "I hate to be a bearer of bad news but these are tough times financially."

"I'm not liking the sound of this," Hayate thought.

"Please don't take it personally," the manager continued. "It was a tough decision to make for me. Currently you're our highest paid employee even though you're part-time. That is the reason why I have to let you and a few others go."

"I'm fired?" Hayate sighed when the truth was realized.

"You're not fired Hayate. Fired means you were released on a bad note. This is very different." The manager handed Hayate a small brown paper envelope, "This should be your pay for this month, plus a little extra. Please consider that an apology."

"I see..." Hayate said. He stood up and bowed politely, "It was short, but thanks for employing me."

"I'm regretting this already," the manager sighed. "Feel free to use the facilities one more time to wash yourself. I'm not letting you go home so dirty."

Hayate counted the number of banknotes that were in the envelope as he exited the office.

"The amount he gave for extra is actually quite significant. It should ease things for a short while," Hayate thought.

He was back in his butler uniform after he had returned the hard hat and the jumpsuit. He was squeaky clean, but it did nothing when a chilling breeze blown past him. He shivered slightly, but the warmth of the suit he was wearing was enough to prevent it from getting worse.

"Where to?" Hayate pondered, "The job I was released from should have occupied today's afternoon and evening. I don't have a night shift with any job today as well. Should I go home? Or should I search for another job right now?"

Hayate continued to think as he wandered aimlessly straight down the pavement he was on. He was quite familiar around this part of town. He had spent a significant portion of his life around these parts. As he looked around, there were some changes but he stated to recognize more and more buildings. His former home was quite far away, but this district should contain... his former school!

The timing of his arrival could not be more precise in his timing, or coincidental. The school bell started to chime; one, two, three, four rings of the bell in total. That meant the end of the school day. Students who were eager to go home poured out of the main school building. Those affiliated with various clubs headed to the gymnasium or other buildings that had clubhouses in them.

A thought crossed Hayate's mind, "Maybe I can send Lady Nagi here. The tuition free isn't that much. I had paid for the entire tuition myself. The same would apply for paying for someone else's tuition. It's not that far from the apartment and she already has a friend here."

He stood on the sidelines as the first few group of students walked past him. None of them noticed Hayate, or did not gave a thought for the stranger they saw. Doubt plagued Hayate's mind. He was undecided between loitering around for a chance to see his old friends, or move on because there were more pressing matters at hand.

The number of students that were exiting steadily increased. After a few minutes, it became difficult to discern one certain person amongst the flood of people that were leaving.

A strong gust of wind blew strongly on the crowd. The crowd quickly held on to any loose belonging they had that was light enough to be carried by the wind.

Hayate heard a girl's voice cry out, "No! My cotton candy!"

The blue lump of cotton candy flew in Hayate's direction, taking the stick with it as well. Instinctively, Hayate leapt up and caught it with ease.

The girl ran after the flying cotton candy and it led her straight to Hayate.

Hayate immediately recognized her, "Nishisawa-san?"

Ayumu was equally perplexed to see Hayate. Her face filled with surprise, "Hayate? What are you doing here?"

Hayate replied, "I'd like to ask myself the same question as well. I just happened to wander around here."

"From what I heard, I'm sure Hayate would like to be at school at this time but because you have no other choice you are supposed to be working at this time?"

"Let's say I'm slightly less employed at this time. I think I should go before I attract any unwanted attention." Hayate noticed the cotton candy he caught earlier, "I assume this is yours?"

"Yes, I was enjoying that until the wind picked it up."

"Here you go then," Hayate handed it to her, "I guess I'll be on my way then."

Hayate turned around and started to walk away until he felt a sudden tug on his sleeve which stopped him in his tracks.

A sweat drop dripped down Hayate's brow as he thought for a moment about what to do, "This feels familiar. Is this deja vu?"

Hayate let out a sigh and faced Ayumu again. He asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong..." Ayumu blushed slightly as she summoned the courage to say what she was about to say next, "Hayate, do you have time this evening?"

"I guess I don't," said Hayate. "Why are you asking?"

"I was wondering if we could spend the evening together. You know... a friendly walk or something..."

Hayate thought, "No, I can't accept. I have more important matters like finding another job. Lady Nagi might need me too. I have to say no. No."

His mouth rebelled against his mind as he muttered, "Sure."

"What did I say?" Hayate mentally screamed.

Ayumu scrambled for words as soon as he heard Hayate's answer, "I actually didn't think Hayate would say yes. But I didn't think of what to do next since I didn't expect him to accept. Think Ayumu think."

She mustered herself and finally said, "I guess I have a few DVDs to return to Wataru's rental store. Can you accompany me?"

"Al right," said Hayate. "It's not far from here is it?" Hayate had to go with it and accompany her. He wasn't the type to go back on his word, even though what he said was accidental.

* * *

"Both of you are regular customers here," Wataru commented. "But you never come together. And now out of the blue, you arrive together. What is happening?"

"Honestly I don't know either," Hayate said. "I'm just spending the evening together with her."

"Is it a date then?" Wataru rebutted,

"It is not a date!" Ayumu denied. "It is not a date no matter how you look at it. It's just a friendly walk together."

"Looks like a date to me," Wataru observed. "You are together in a 'friendly' walk and the next thing I'll realize is you two are having dinner together at some romantic spot."

"It's not like that," Hayate shook his head, "I just happened to run into her."

"Man, you are so lucky," Wataru lamented to Hayate. "I wish I had more time like you. Then I could date all the girls I wanted."

"Master Wataru," Saki cried out. "What do you mean 'date' girls?"

"Saki!" Wataru said, "I can explain."

"Of course you can explain sir," Saki said with the tone of annoyance becoming more and more obvious. "You did say 'girls' did you sir?"

"Well... I didn't," Wataru denied, "Did I say that?"

"You did sir," Saki confirmed. "And who did you have in mind when you mentioned 'girls'?"

"Why are you asking this?" Wataru said, "This is asking too much!"

Saki gave a deathly glare, "Who?"

"I was first thinking of Isumi," Wataru muttered under his breath. "Then someone else came to mind..."

"And who that might be?" Saki did not hesitate to press further.

"I was thinking of you but," Wataru admitted. "It doesn't feel right due to the age difference."

Saki's face gained a few deep shades of red, "Dating me? How can you even think of that! You're far from the age to be dating someone! Let alone someone far older than you!"

She continued to shout at Wataru. Ayumu watched for a moment before she finally stated bluntly, "I'll just leave these here." She placed a plastic bag filled with DVD cases on the counter.

Wataru ignored Saki for a moment to take a look at the contents for the bag, "Everything looks fine. Nothing should be overdue. Please come again."

* * *

Ayumu took a good, hard look at Hayate's clothes. She commented, "Say Hayate, why are you wearing a butler uniform all the time?

"I'm a full time butler," Hayate answered. "Nothing wrong with that."

"So a full time butler also does various part-time jobs?" Ayumu asked.

"Not really, I guess a full time butler can also do other things due to extra special circumstances."

"Don't you have any other clothes?"

"I would still like to wear the butler uniform when serving Lady Nagi," Hayate said. "Some other clothes would be nice though."

The pair's wandering took them to the centre of town again and at the commercial district. The number of people was much less than yesterday though. Of course, there will be less people on a Monday evening compared to Sunday. They walked past a familiar neon sign and past the arcade they were at yesterday.

Ayumu took another survey of their surroundings, "Remember the clothing store that was close to the arcade we went to yesterday?" She pointed to the store to direct Hayate's attention to the spot.

"I do," said Hayate. "Why would you be interested in shopping for male clothing?"

"I'm not interested myself," Ayumu said. "I think you could use some new clothing Hayate."

Hayate did not get a chance to respond positively or negatively before Ayumu started to lead Hayate towards the store.

Being dragged, Hayate said, "I'm really fine regarding clothing. If I needed some in the future, I can buy some myself."

"But your clothing is in tatters," Ayumu countered, "If you really want to look like a butler you should look more decent."

"Are my sewing skills that bad?" Hayate said, "It's true that these were damaged, but they shouldn't look like a mess."

"Just come Hayate!"

* * *

With a bag filled with new clothes in tow, the pair exited the clothing store. Before either could say anything, a growl was heard. Upon examining the noise for a moment, it was obvious that it was a stomach growl.

"You're hungry Ayumu?" Hayate inquired about her appetite.

"I guess I am, but if you're not hungry yet I can wait," Ayumu tried to deny with a sheepish smile.

Hayate took a brief look at his mobile phone. He assured her, "It's getting close to dinner time. Might as well eat early since we have nothing else to do. Is there anything on your mind you would like to suggest?"

Ayumu pondered for a few moments as she thought. She recalled what she saw near the arcade yesterday. There was once place she wanted to visit for a try. She remembered the shabu restaurant that she saw next to the arcade.

She suggested, "I remember the shabu restaurant we saw yesterday while we were surveying around. Peering inside the food looked very delicious. Mind if we give it a try?"

"Sure," Hayate agreed. "If the price isn't too high, I'm not sure if shabu and all the pork and various meats that would be served is very cheap though."

It wasn't. A quick look at the posters and the prices quickly confirmed otherwise. Even a 'promotion' may seem cheap to some, the price was quite hefty for teenagers without a regular income.

"Ayumu," Hayate said bluntly. "Would you mind reconsidering?"

"It looks so delicious," Ayumu's mouth watered. "The people inside look like they're really enjoying themselves. Seems we have to pass on it though. Perhaps another day when we are celebrating some occasion."

"There's a small café nearby," Hayate noticed another restaurant. "Do you want to go there?"

"Sure," Ayumu reluctantly nodded. "If it's where Hayate wants to eat."

The café itself was very small, with less than a dozen seats available.

An elderly man dressed in semi-casual clothing approached the two as they seated themselves at a counter seat next to the window.

He apologized before saying anything else, "If you're expecting a waitress or a waiter then I really must apologize, my waitress and the receptionist are both on sick leave today. What a sad coincidence. It's just me and the cook today so I apologize if things are slow today."

"That's fine," assured Hayate. "We're not in a hurry anyway. Are you the owner?"

"Yes," nodded the old man. "I'm the owner of the restaurant. I did not want to close today so I had to do a few things myself. Is there anything you would like to order?"

"Just some water would be nice," said Hayate.

"Coffee for me," Ayumu added.

"Anything else?" asked the owner.

A loud knock. The banging on the door sounded heavy and wooden. The door at the front was made of glass and no one could be seen there. The sound must have come from elsewhere.

"Looks like they're here," the old man muttered. He turned and apologized to the two again, "Please excuse me. I hope it won't take long."

The man headed for the kitchen through another wooden door, which he shut tightly.

"Doesn't sound good," Hayate grew concerned.

"But what can we do?" Ayumu said.

"We can only wait. I hope he's fine."

A minute of dead silence passed. There was only quiet save the noise coming from outside. However, sounds started seeping through the kitchen door. They were greatly muted and muffled by physical barrier composing of the wall and the door though, to the point that words were not discernible from one another.

"Stay here," Hayate signed to Ayumu. He left his seat and walked close to the door. He proceeded to press his ear against the wood to hear what might be happening in the room across it.

"Only this much?" A man took a long drag from his cigarette and promptly discarded a speck of ash on the floor. He was dressed in formal clothing and had visible scars and tattoos, the mark of a member of a certain unruly organization.

The old restaurant owner was on his knees. He pleaded, "Honest, this is all that I have!"

"Explain yourself," the man let out a puff of smoke.

"Seriously... business over the last month was not going very well," the owner cried. "I also have a family to feed! This is all that I can spare!"

"Let's see," the man started counting the banknotes he was holding in his hand. "One thousand, two thousand, three..."

He gave a glance to his underlings who were around him, "Search the man."

They did not hesitate to grab the man, turned him upside down and violate his pockets. A prompt search revealed a few more banknotes and a cheque.

The cook who was watching from the sidelines could not resist any more. He shouted, "That's enough! That was supposed to be my salary!"

"Your salary?" The leader of the group taunted, "Tough, I'm sure you'll miss it."

The cook gritted his teeth with a clenched fist, "You can't be serious... Give it back!" He lunged towards the smoking man.

The hook was about to connect until the leader simply leaned a few inches to the side causing the punch to miss completely. Before the cook could regain balance a swift blow to the head from one of the thugs knocked him out cold.

Hayate heard faint sounds of a struggle as the owner tried to break free. Hayate could not eavesdrop any longer. If he wanted to act it had to be now.

The butler burst through the wooden door just as the owner was being dropped from being held. He landed with a solid thud on the ground with a cry of pain.

The leader stopped smoking for a moment to take a good, hard look at Hayate. He muttered, "A butler huh? Maybe it's the same one our colleagues ran into a short while ago."

He warned Hayate, "Look boy, you got a lot of your life ahead of you. If you don't want it to be cut short, I suggest you head back through the door you came from and forget you saw anything."

"Sure," Hayate disagreed with a degree of sarcasm. "That's if I can ignore you people preying on the defenceless. Unfortunately I cannot ignore that."

"Can't say I didn't warn you then," the leader smirked and gave a gesture to the rest of his underlings. "This time we came a little more prepared than our previous friends. Kill him."

The men started to reach into their coats to pull out something. Perhaps a weapon of some sort. Hayate did not time to wait and see what they were.

A large right hook landed on the jaw of the thug closest to him. He quickly fell to the floor unconscious. The rest of the men quickly abandoned trying to draw what weapon they were carrying. It had to be hand-to-hand fighting, no time for weapons.

Hayate counted the number of hostiles that were around him. Other than their leader, there were 4 others. One was already down, so he was not counted. All of them were dressed similarly, a business attire in blue, black, or brown.

The rest of the thugs took caution. They saw how quickly one of them was taken down. Each of them took a step back and hunched over slightly with both arms ready to guard. The leader remained at the back and continued to take long drags from his cigarette.

Hayate was not intimidated in anyway by their numbers. If we looked at Hayate's past, he had no kind of training that would prepare him for conflicts with odds stacked greatly against him. However, whether it be groups of yakuza or gangsters, giant robots, or other supernatural things Hayate has vanquished them all.

A right roundhouse ploughed through the guard of the man who was the second closest. The heavy blow was not stopped by the arm blocking and impacted the man's head, sending him into a kitchen counter.

"Don't get careless!" The leader ordered and shouted.

The warnings fell upon deaf ears as two of the men charged forward to avenge the earlier violence. A sweep promptly knocked one off balance. He did not even have time to fall to the floor though. His clothing met Hayate's arms and hands as Hayate picked him up mid-drop. His charging friend was not ready to catch another man when Hayate threw the other man into him. Both of them ended on the floor shortly after.

Before Hayate could turn on the remaining thug and the leader, he soon found himself staring down the barrel of a pistol. The remaining thug had drawn a pistol from his coat soon after witnessing Hayate take down the rest of them excluding him. Currently the notion of trying to fight unarmed with someone who seemed so proficient at it was insane.

The butler paused as he thought of how to possibly dodge or defeat a person with a firearm aiming directly at him. He quickly heard the sound of another pistol cocked behind him. One of the thugs had recovered, although two were still out cold. Two guns aimed at him, the odds were certainly stacked even more.

The leader seemed slightly unsettled, but attempted to retain his smug attitude. "Give it up," he said. "If you don't surrender we'll kill you, the old man and the cook."

Faced with the situation at hand, Hayate slowly raised his arms up in surrender. If only he could do something to remedy this. Did he have the agility to dodge out of the path of not one but two bullets?

Hayate's arms were not fully up yet before he spoke, "Maybe we can talk a little about this?"

No one replied. The only response he got was a gunshot towards the ceiling.

"Don't do that!" The leader scolded, "Someone from outside the restaurant might hear."

The thug nodded in apology and pointed the pistol towards the butler again.

The sound of a gunshot rattled Ayumu to her core. She momentarily pulled her ear away from the kitchen door that she was using to listen to what was happening in the kitchen.

"That doesn't sound good," Ayumu thought. "Hayate's in trouble."

She started to slowly pry the door open, but stopped when she heard the door creak.

"What am I thinking?" She berated herself, "What can I do by myself?"

Ayumu ignored her own warnings as she crawled gently through the door, prying it gently and tried to making as little noise as possible. The scene she saw was not pretty.

Hayate was in the middle of the kitchen. There were three other men in the room. All of them looked like yakuza. One of them was leisurely smoking and the other two had pistols pointed at Hayate. Fortunately, they were too occupied with keeping the butler at bay and taunting him to notice her creeping into the room.

She noticed a frying pan on the ground. It was likely to have been dislodged from it's rack from the general ruckus the fight was causing. Almost instinctively she equipped herself with it and remained low to the ground as she approached the yakuza closest to her and the door.

Ayumu swung with all her might at the man. The frying pan struck cleanly at the back of the man's head. A dull metal thud echoed throughout the room as the man slumped down onto his knees and collapsed to the floor.

Everyone else in the room stared at what happened for a moment as they tried to take in their surroundings after being fazed by the sudden, loud noise.

Hayate did not hesitate to take advantage of the distraction. He swiftly kicked at the gun just when the hammer was retracting when the trigger was pulled. Another gunshot rang out as another bullet hole was added to the ceiling.

The man watched as the force of the kick caused the pistol to fly out of his hand and gain some air-time. The momentary distraction would prove to be his ultimate downfall. He did not notice the trajectory of the flying gun as it flew right into his forehead. It was quickly followed up when Hayate lunged forward at the man in a tackle.

Both of them ended up on the floor with Hayate in the advantageous position. Before the man could struggle any longer a solid punch knocked him out senseless.

The leader needed a moment to take in the exact gravity of the situation. It was certainly now against him. He was alone against a butler who seemed at times unstoppable when he almost effortlessly took down all of his men. His mind raced as he thought of ways to win or survive. Any advantage was necessary. Any advantage.

"Hold it right there!" The leader threatened.

Hayate dismounted the man who was now unconscious on the floor and turned around. He gritted his teeth at what he saw.

Ayumu tried to scream and call out something, but her words were muffled since a large hand covered her mouth.

The leader pulled out his own pistol and pointed it directly at his hostage's head. It quickly prompted more muffled screams from the poor girl.

The man sighed, "This is so cliché but..." The barrel of the gun brushed and stroked against the girl's blue hair. He threatened, "Do anything and the girl dies."

Again, the butler held his arms up in surrender.

"This time get on your knees! No, just lie on the floor!" The man shouted as he pressed the pistol tighter against Ayumu's head.

More quiet, distorted words followed.

The butler had to comply. He slowly lowered himself onto his knees as he prepared to lie on the floor. Everything went slowly. Any sudden movement could cause an undesired reaction and serious consequences.

He lowered one arm. His hand brushed against something... metallic? If it was a pistol the thugs were holding then maybe he could use it to turn things around. His eyes still had to remained fixed on his enemy though. His hand moved around to feel the shape of the object, relying on the sense of touch.

It was long, slender and something was pointy.

A fork? The butler deduced the object. A fork didn't seem very useful in the given situation however.

"Actually," the man demanded. "Keep both of your hands where I can see them! Raise them now!"

There was no time to think. He had to act now before he had to actually surrender or risk something unthinkable happening to Ayumu.

His hand grasped the fork firmly. If there was something that could be done with a simple piece of cutlery, it was this.

Hayate threw the fork with all of his might. His random aim was true as the fork quickly embedded itself in the man's right hand.

A cry of agony followed from the man. Nerves started misfiring as the man was forced to release his grip on the pistol due to the pain. His pain was soon silenced as his face met a large punch from the butler. When unconsciousness followed, the man's grip on Ayumu was also released. She fell to the ground when the fear caused her legs to no longer support her weight.

Hayate walked over to check if the man was truly down and out. He heard a weak cry.

"Save me Hayate," Ayumu started to sob. "I don't want to die."

"Ayumu!" Hayate tried to speak words of comfort, "It's fine now."

"Save me," she continued to whimper. "I don't want to die."

Hayate shook her a little in an effort to bring her back to the present and her senses. "It's fine Ayumu," he said soothingly. "It's over now."

"Hayate?" Her tone started to return to normal.

The old man groaned as he tried to lift himself from the floor. He asked, "Is it over?"

Hayate nodded in assurance. All of the yakuza seemed unconscious.

"That was close," the old man gave a sigh of relief. "I'll call the police. I'm seriously starting to wonder what would happen if you two didn't come."

"It's not the first time this has happened to me," Hayate replied. "I only survived because I'm lucky the second time around."

"It's not the first?" The old man gave a look of disbelief. "Why would you happen to come at the same time as them? Would they happen to be targeting you?"

"It's unlikely," Hayate said. "I don't have any previous problems or debts with them. A unlucky coincidence I think. Good thing I was around though. If I wasn't around things might have been worse, like they could take away your son."

"Let's not think about that," the old man stopped the conversation mid-topic.

He walked to a chiller where various bottles and drinks are stored. He retrieved a can of soft drink from it and gave it to Ayumu. He smiled, "Drink this, you'll feel better."

Ayumu said nothing and nodded in thanks as she accepted the can.

The old man walked to the cook and tried to rouse him awake. He said to the pair, "If I can get the cook awake, everything you order is on the house today. Maybe for the next few months as well. Actually make that a few weeks."

"Are you al right Ayumu?" Hayate asked her.

"I'm fine," Ayumu smiled weakly. "Thanks to you. Looks like I've been saved by you again."

"I guess saving women in need has become part of my job."

"So, what would you like to eat for dinner Hayate?"

"You're thinking about food already? I wonder if they serve shabu here."


	10. Café Blues

Please enjoy reading and please review. All thoughts, criticism, suggestions, questions are welcome. Thanks to **geororo** for beta-reading and discussion, and for a small idea of his I've used.

* * *

When the moon was in clear sight, it became obvious that the hour was growing late into the late hours of twilight. Only a small portion of the moonlight was able to shine through the small, slit windows. The atmosphere was dark, and damp. Many of the bookshelves and the books in them had not seen daylight for a very long time.

John sat near an antique, hardwood desk. The chair he attempted to recline on was equally stained and aged. With a strong blow, he attempted to remove most of the dust that had accumulated on the manuscript he was holding. A cloud of dust sprung up which quickly brought a rough cough. Flipping through it, the pages were wrinkled with various shades of yellow and brown.

The master brushed off some of the dust that settled on his pyajamas. With a sharp frown, John denied, "No, this is not it."

He placed the old book among a pile of many on the desk. A fate that awaited all of them were many years of being forgotten and unread in a dark corner of the study.

Three loud knocks echoed from the other end of the study. John shouted at the top of his lungs in an attempt to get his voice across the heavy oak door, "Yes? Come in!"

The dull brass doorknob turned slowly. An aged male face poked his head through the gap. An elderly butler stepped through the door. A large bald spot among a mess of white, short hair distinguished him from other elderly butlers in the Sanzenin's service. A colleague of Klaus' perhaps.

He bowed sincerely for the potential disruption, "My apologies Master John for disturbing you in the middle of your own important matters."

"Yes, yes," John wiped his hand over his face. His tone told a small tale of being bored with all the sincerities. "Why are you here?"

The elderly butler bowed in apology again before speaking, "I believe I have found what you are looking for sir."

He handed John a small book. There are very few signs of dust or grime on it. Perhaps it had been cleaned off before being presented to his master. The pages were much more white and new compared to the antique manuscripts that lie on the desk.

"What is this?" John inquired. The cover was only adorned with red leather and there were no letters or words to indicate a title.

"Recent family history," the butler proudly answered. "I found this locked up in a desk in a random room. I must say your orders to search everywhere have paid off."

"Thank you for your service," John's eyes lit up as he snatched the book from the butler. "You may go."

"There is one more thing sir," the butler added, sincere tone still intact. "I believe a certain someone you may know called. He claims to be your grandfather."

"My what?" John questioned with disbelief.

"Your grandfather sir. I was not sure either," the butler replied. "Currently I have him on hold. Shall I redirect the call to your phone sir?"

John's mind raced as he tried to quick of his next action. He thought, "My grandfather? He can't possibly have discovered that I got the inheritance so quickly. I'm not ready to lose all this luxury yet! But I can't just hang up either."

John agreed with a sigh, "Yes, redirect the call to my phone please."

"Of course sir," the butler nodded. "If I may, I would like to leave you to your personal conversation."

The large oaken door closed with a loud thud. In a dilemma, John's hand shook as he slowly tried to move his mobile phone to his ear.

He could only speak with a weak voice as he gathered his courage, "Hello?"

"Johnny!"

The voice that responded over the receiver was much warmer with a clear tone of affection.

"Grandpa?"

"How long it's been? Do you like Japan?"

"It's been 5 months and 23 days since I took the plane. Japan is very nice."

"How's school then? Did you make any friends?"

"Hakou is very nice. I made a few friends."

"That reminds me of my days in school. School was not even compulsory and I was a bit of a delinquent. Did I tell you the story when I tried to run away from school?"

"Yes, you told me that."

"I remember you can be quite a bit of a spender Johnny. Is your allowance enough?"

"It's plenty grandpa."

"If only I had a lot more money that we have right now. That reminds me of another story. Did I tell you the story when..."

"Yes you did. Love you grandpa."

John promptly pushed the end call button and silenced the phone. He did not desire any other disturbances and annoyances even less.

He took a brief look at the book the butler gave him as he flipped through the pages. All of the text was handwritten. That suggested it was some kind of journal of some sort, intended for personal use or reference. The blue ink strokes indicated a quill pen, such a rarity today. He stopped when the ink ended and blank pages were all that remained.

He read what the final written page had to say, "_ Sanzenin had two sons. The elder was a brat and generally worthless. The younger was much more dependable. However, the inheritance was still set to be given to the elder. The younger brother did not stand for it..."

* * *

"Are you sure Hayate?" Maria asked, "You already cooked breakfast yesterday. Why must you be obliged to cook this morning too?"

Maria's question was slightly muffled by the sound of the sizzling of the frying pan and the oil, but Hayate was able to understand clearly it enough. He carefully turned off the gas stove before he answered, "I just felt like it this morning after checking the stock in the refrigerator. You can cook Lady Nagi's breakfast tomorrow Maria."

"Nagi's breakfast is another matter." Maria commented, "But you're cooking my breakfast as well?"

"Hayate," Nagi inquired, eyebrows raised in deep suspicion. She put down the manga she was reading. "Why would you be cooking for Maria?"

"A maid needs her morning energy to serve well mistress," Hayate answered. "A good breakfast is part of that. Don't fret about it. There is no way that I can neglect your breakfast as well."

He graciously served Nagi the breakfast he was cooking earlier. She quickly peered her gaze over the plate to see what her butler thought was the most suitable breakfast for that morning.

"Only one fried egg?" Nagi noticed and quickly made a point out of it. "I thought you would always serve me two. Maria also makes two fried eggs if she's serving me it."

Hayate startled for a moment at Nagi's question. He made many uncomfortable-looking faces as he searched for the best possible answer.

"You know..." Hayate stammered, "I thought mistress was on a diet, so I thought I might reduce portion sizes a little."

"Reduce portions a little?" Nagi said bluntly, "Reducing 2 eggs to 1 is a 50 percent reduction, which would be far from a little. That is not the point though. I am not on a diet either. My current weight is a satisfactory and healthy weight."

"Really?" Hayate tried to make his best fake surprised face. He continued to try to convince Nagi, "How stupid of me to just suddenly assume that Mistress Nagi was on a diet."

"People can be wrong sometimes," Nagi pointed out. She picked up the plate and handed it back to Hayate, "Can I have a second egg please?"

"No," Hayate shook his head. "I'm afraid not mistress."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid we're out of chicken eggs."

"Why didn't you buy more then?" Nagi asked. "I remember in the past you did not hesitate to go to the closest supermarket to buy more if something was out of stock."

"The supermarket was closed mistress," Hayate kept answering no.

"Many supermarkets nowadays are open 24/7."

"I just couldn't. I really couldn't."

"Why then?" Nagi asked, "Please stop lying Hayate. It's very obvious that you are. Your facial expressions are disagreeing with you."

Hayate let out a deep, mournful sigh. "I guess there's no point keeping it from you any longer then." He gathered his courage and admitted, "We're out of money."

"What?" Nagi looked surprised. "What happened to savings?"

"Why you did not tell me either Hayate?" Maria added.

"They're all gone," Hayate said. "Seems it really is difficult supporting 3 people at once. I should have listened more to you. The money I earn is on a day-to-day basis and I was fired from a job yesterday. I have not found one to replace it yet, so the money I earn daily is reduced a lot."

"Well that's bad," Nagi frowned. "How much do we have left?"

Hayate peered into his pocket. The only thing that greeted him was the sound of a few coins jingling. He replied, "Only 12 yen left."

"I think it's about time we seek help Hayate," Nagi suggested. "I have a few friends I might be able to borrow from."

"I'm not sure if relying on others will be a good thing," Hayate disagreed. "That would only create more debt in the future."

"Forget about it. You know my friends Hayate," Nagi said, "I'm sure a few of them won't mind if they don't see the money returned."

"That's some wishful thinking mistress. Let's think ahead about a scenario where we cannot borrow any money."

"That's not difficult to handle either. I'll just work part-time to help you."

"School girls should just focus on their studies mistress. Please leave the working to people who don't have school."

"Why are you so stubborn about this?" Nagi moaned.

"Well...I..." Hayate stammered for a proper answer.

"Forget about it. What about Maria?" Nagi suggested, "Can she be of any help?"

"Now that I think of it," Hayate pondered. "I've spoken about this with Maria yesterday. She would be happy to help a bit with the income."

A doorbell. The student council president was on time as she should be. What a good example.

Hayate handed Nagi her school bag as he prepared to say goodbye to her until the evening. "I'll talk this with Maria. Your lunch should also be your bag. Mistress should just focus on what is ahead and concentrate on paying attention in class."

* * *

After Nagi left through the door, Hayate turned clean up the table and the dishes on it. After doing so the table should be blank, save for the manga book that Nagi was reading. He told himself as he picked it up to put it back among Nagi's new small, but growing manga collection.

Instead, he took a seat himself and started to read from page one.

Maria questioned Hayate. "Don't you have a job to go to in the morning?"

"Let's see..." Hayate said. "Today is a Tuesday. I work part-time so my shifts are irregular. No one has requested my courier service today or this week either. I was fired from the regular job that was supposed to occupy the afternoon as well. When I think about it, it turns out that I have nothing today. I would like to get job-hunting today, if our financial situation doesn't resolve."

Maria discussed, "Wasn't Nagi's first suggestion to borrow money from others?"

"Yes? What about it?" Hayate inquired.

"I kind of agree with her."

"I'm reluctant to agree, but I'll go along with it since you are agreeing with it Maria."

"I'm glad we don't have to argue," the maid smiled at Hayate's positive agreement.

"The first and only people that come to mind are Nagi's friends." Hayate pondered with Maria. "How should be get in touch with them? Phone maybe?"

"They should be commuting to Hakou and their respective schools I think. They should be hurrying. Better not bother them at that time."

"That's true. Does anything come to mind? Do you want to wait until they finish school?"

"I already finished the few household chores this morning. I'm not up for waiting like a NEET all morning and afternoon. Say Hayate..." Maria's expression suddenly lit up with enthusiasm, "Are you up for a visit to Hakou?"

"Eh?" Hayate was confused at the suggestion. "Where are you going with this? Can we even enter?"

"I see no problems," Maria pointed out. "You should still be enrolled. I'm a graduate, former student council president and I finished as a valedictorian as well. Of course I'm welcome at all times..."

Abruptly Maria's train of thought was stopped cold when she thought of the last time she gave Hakou Academy a visit. She had attracted quite a large portion of the student body even with a good disguise. Good thing she did not run into any teachers who might have recognized her back then. "There's the matter of attracting attention though," she sighed.

"You speak almost as if you've visited Hakou recently." Hayate said. "When I think back now, I met someone like who looked very much like you one day. Or did I actually meet you..."

"Stop it right there!" Maria shouted, fully intending to stop Hayate from remembering their encounter in the elevator. "How about we consider something else?"

"But your suggestion to go to Hakou was very good." Hayate stayed on the same subject and was not swayed at Maria's urge to move on to something else. "At least it's a good place to start. I can already think of a few people I could ask."

"And you intend to barge into school as yourself?" Maria still tried to persuade Hayate otherwise. "No disguises or anything? You should have been missing for a week, what if someone notices you and bashes you about it?"

"I have no concerns. I skipped school out of necessity. If I meet any staff, I can explain everything with no fear. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Seems I cannot soften that kind of resolve," Maria gave up. "So you fully intend to march right in?"

"Of course," Hayate confirmed, "I'll wait until lunch and I'll ask the people I need to. Are you coming with me?"

"I'm already set for leaving the house. So I guess I should. Do you want to go dressed as a butler?"

"I do have a set of causal clothes now. Butlers are a common sight in Hakou though. I won't stand out. What about you Maria?"

"I think I might have thought of something brilliant," Maria grinned mischievously. "Unlike you, I did bring most of my clothing when I left the mansion. Good thing I brought that, I knew I would have to use it again. Please wait a few moments."

Hayate was left to ponder for a few minutes. Finally the sound of the door latch unlocking signalled that Maria was finished. She emerged from the closed door dressed in the Hakou female uniform. The swirly nerd glasses completed the 'disguise'.

Hayate came to a sudden realization, "I remember now! I did meet you back at Hakou! So you really like cosplaying."

"I don't!" Maria denied, "I'm a young healthy seventeen year-old. I was a Hakou student! I'm not pretending to be something I'm not!"

* * *

The two arrived at the entrance to Hakou. They had spent a small amount of time deliberating how to go to Hakou. Taxi would have costed a lot. By bus would take a long time. Walking was out of the question. In the end, Hayate had his bike parked in front of the apartment. Usually it would be a very normal thing to ride a bike to Hakou with Nagi in tow on the passenger's seat. However, the ride with Maria was much more awkward and filled with silence.

After he had secured the bike properly to a parking spot, Hayate gazed at the school gate. "It hasn't been a month since I last came here," Hayate thought. "I already miss this place so much and I'm already looking at it with nostalgia. It would be nice to spend another normal school day with Nagi here."

He noticed something. The entrance was void of any security or staff. No one else expect him and Maria were within a hundred meters of it. Other students could be seen far away inside the school, but nothing except the entrance itself could be seen. It lacked it's usual guardian.

"I've got you!" A shrill battle cry came from above.

Instinctively Hayate rolled to the side. Against normal physics, the kendo sword cracked the pavement and left a small, smouldering crater on the ground. Yukiji, Hinagiku's elder sister and Hakou's gate guardian climbed out of the hole she had made.

"Not bad Hayate, you haven't lost it." Yukiji complimented.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Hayate brushed off the dust that had clung to his clothing, "What if that hit?"

"Knowing you, I didn't think it would." She confidently rubbed her nose. "How did you dodge that in time?"

"Next time, please don't scream or announce your attack beforehand. Actually, please do."

"Heh," Yukiji chuckled. She got back to her more regular duties of questioning people who were entering, "What's up Hayate? I haven't seen you for more than a week. I know it is a habit of Nagi to skip school. Has she spread it to her butler?"

"Long story if I were to explain everything." Hayate said, "You can ask your sister later if you wanted to know."

"Al right, go right in," Yukiji gestured to Hayate. She turned her attention to the second visitor who was at the gate. After a long, hard detailed look, she asked, "Who are you? You look like a student, but why are you here so late? Let me guess, did you temporarily leave school mid-day because you had some business to attend to and you are returning now?"

"She's with me," Hayate said who had not moved a step towards the school yet. "Can we enter?"

"Huh?" Yukiji seemed even more confused. "You... came here together? Hayate, why must you date so many girls at once?"

All Hayate could say was, "Many... girls?"

"Yeah," Yukiji listed. "I don't mind if you are dating my sister which I think you are. I've also spoken to Nagi. She says you and her are on the way to dating. There's also Ayumu or was it Hamster that I heard about. I heard you two spent the last Valentine's day together. And now her, the girl you came with. Hayate, what is your secret?"

"Wait!" Hayate quickly shook his head in denial, "You got it all wrong!"

An anger was building inside of Maria, "Hayate... I know you are friends with many women, but to date them all simultaneously... That is just unacceptable! You are just toying with their feelings at that point!"

Hayate tried to move from the subject as soon as possible."If you don't mind," he started to shuffle away from the people who were demanding answers from him. "I want to enter the school right now."

"Sure, I already know you well so go on right in." Yukiji turned to the Maria in disguise, "Did you come with the butler? I should have no problem. I'd just like to see your ID first though."

"Of course," Maria responded half-heartedly as she attempted to search her belongings for an ID card that might not even exist. "I wonder if I can still use this," she pondered to herself.

She presented an ID card to Yukiji. It showed great signs of age, but otherwise was clean and looked very cared for.

"Why is the picture of a cute 13 year old?" Yukiji examined it. The picture in the ID card itself and the face of the person who presented to her disagreed with each other.

"That would be me," Maria attempted to explain.

"There is a great similarity I can see," Yukiji said as she tried to take another detailed look. She flipped the ID card sideways and around. She realized that she was only looking at the portrait in the ID and looking at the other information like the name of the person could be more useful. "Maybe," she came to a sudden revelation, "Is your name Maria?"

"Yes," Maria nodded positively.

"It rings a bell. Isn't that the name of a student four years ago who graduated with honours and was probably the youngest student council president ever?"

"That would be me," Maria smiled.

"I can't really be sure if it is you or not," Yukiji said. "The glasses are obscuring your face."

"These?" Maria realized the geek glasses she was wearing. "It's past of the disguise," she said as she took them off.

"It is you! It's such an honour meeting you," Yukiji suddenly bowed in rapid succession in respect. "Do you remember me?"

"Of course I do. That demeanour and green hair, there's no mistaking you. You're Yukiji Katsura aren't you, the world history teacher."

"Haha," Yukiji chuckled. "I'm glad you remember. I must really thank you for helping me back then. I was just starting to teach and new to the job. While I was struggling guess who came to help, the student council president herself. It's a little embarrassing when a student comes to the aid of a teacher, but I wouldn't have made it without your help."

"Don't thank me so much. It's was just part of my duty as a student council president to help those in need at Hakou."

"There you go saying that it was part of your duty again," Yukiji said. "For me it's very personal, if you need any help in the future you can always ask me. I heard that you are working for Nagi and the Sanzenin household. Why are you here with the debt-ridden butler?"

"I won't forget your offer then when the need arises. Hayate is a little short of money right now so he needs..."

Hayate pulled Maria out of the conversation. He quickly stated the reason why, "Please don't mention money in front of her. I'm sure she can't help us with this anyway."

* * *

Hayate finally stopped dragging Maria when he thought they were a safe distance away from the gate. It would seem they calculated the time that they would take to travel a little wrong. There were a few steel posts along the walkway with an analogue clock on them. All of them including the clock tower in the distance told the time was half past eleven, a few dozens minute before lunch break. A few small groups of students were seen wandering around. It was probably a period that they had no lessons. Otherwise, it was far from the usual commotion that lunch hour would see. In effect, it is highly unlikely that Hayate would find Nagi and her other friends. If memory served, they should be in lessons at that moment as well.

Amongst the general quietness, it took a moment for Maria to come to the realization that Hayate was gripping her hand. She immediately pulled her hand away, and tried her best to hide the slight fluster on her face.

"Oh my," she realized. "Did we come too early? It's not even noon yet."

"Seems so," Hayate agreed.

"Why did you pull me away?" Maria asked, "I was going to be nice and help you a little by asking her. After all she is a teacher, I was sure she could help."

"Let's just say that money tends to slip through her hands like sand, and she would do almost anything to earn some more." Hayate gazed towards the clock tower in the distance, "It's highly unlikely that we'll be able to find mistress and her friends right now. I have someone in mind to ask to pass the time."

"Ding!" The elevator made it's usual chime as it opened it's doors.

"So if I ask about the person you had in mind earlier," Maria asked with a hint of annoyance. "You were thinking of her again?"

"Her?" Hayate inquired further, not understanding the question at first. "Who do you mean?"

"Who else would be in the clock tower at this time?" Maria reiterated.

"The student council president? Hinagiku? Of course I was thinking about her." Hayate stated as he walked into the elevator itself, prompting Maria to follow.

"So why her?" Maria pressed Hayate further as the elevators closed shut.

"Well..." Hayate paused as he pressed the button to the top floor. He stopped to think of an answer, "She is really helpful and dependable. I really don't want to bother her, but it's just that she was the logical choice at the time. Why are you asking me these kind of questions here again?"

Maria grinned as she grew more mischievous, "Since we are around this subject I should ask this. If these are mere rumours then please help me dispel them. Ms. Katsura was talking about you dating girls. Is there any hint of truth to this?"

"Those are all baseless claims," Hayate was quick to counter. "I don't even have the money or finance to support a girlfriend if I really wanted to have one."

"So you aren't dating anyone right now. I still wonder what did you do during the hours where you were away from the mansion in the past." Maria continued. "I don't think this is as baseless as claims that you were dating someone. Please don't lie Hayate, because your face and expression don't. Even if you couldn't date someone, you can't hide your attraction and longing for them. Tell me, who do you like?"

"There's... no one I like really." Hayate avoided eye contact with the eyes he was sure could read his mind.

As a response, Maria only angled her face slightly with a cutesy, "Really?"

That alone was enough to press more results and the truth from Hayate.

He stammered, "Well... I can't really think of Lady Nagi that way yet, but maybe in a few years. I really shouldn't even be pondering that thought."

"Go on," Maria coaxed Hayate for more answers as she knew that Hayate would give more anyway.

"I know Nishizawa-san likes me and all... If I had remained at my old school and she kept asking me, there might have been a point where I could not refuse any longer..."

"I think there's one more person in your mind."

"Hinagiku is very nice, but she's the student council president. Her life is very busy and I don't want to impact it with any unnecessary relationships. There's no way she would like me either."

"I'm glad we can share our thoughts here," Maria giggled, satisfied with what she has pulled out of Hayate.

"There's also you as well," Hayate turned to Maria, as he stopped to avoid to face her.

"Me?" Maria looked perplexed at the sudden statement.

"You're a good person and you're always in the background cleaning up after everyone. If we met under different circumstances and we're not under a working relationship, I can't say what might happen."

"You really think of me that way? I..."

The elevator shook violently, knocking both of them off their feet.

* * *

Hinagiku hummed to herself as she took a look at the next document from the pile. Alas, why must everything be bogged down in a system of bureaucracy especially with something that would be seen as trivial like a school club asking for a raise of monthly funds. Amidst the general quiet and peace of the large personal office, a sudden rumble disrupted her work. A familiar chime directed her to the elevator doors directly ahead of her. The large wooden doors were open and allowed her to see a glimpse of the elevator.

"The elevator's cranking up again? Who is it?" Hinagiku asked, projecting her voice to the elevator.

What she saw was not very pleasing to the eye.

Hayate lay on top of Maria, who was flat down on the flooring of the elevator. Their faces were too close for comfort.

"Deja-vu?" Hinagiku thought, the entire scene and chain of events were familiar.

"What are you doing Hayate?" She scolded. This time she made sure to hold down the button for the elevator panel. He was not going to escape without an explanation again.

The two promptly got off each other and brushed off their clothes for any dust that might have stuck to their clothing. They pretended to not be acquainted with each other and nothing has happened.

"Who's that?" Hinagiku said with a displeased tone, and pointed to the person standing next to Hayate.

"Ah...well... she's..." Hayate was left searching for words.

"I believe we met before, Miss President." Maria stated as she remembered the cumbersome geek glasses she had on and removed them.

"Miss Maria?" Hinagiku looked very delighted to see her, "There had been some rumours a few months ago, but let's not count that. It has been forever since a former council president has paid the school a visit. Usually, I'm a guest at Nagi's mansion and the hospitably was superb as always, but today you're my guest. What would you like? Tea? Coffee?"

"No thank you," Maria smiled back as a response.

"I see," Hinagiku said. "So why did you choose to visit us today? Looked like you attempted to come here in a disguise to deter any attention, good choice. Actually... why are you here with Hayate?"

"Well, I'm in a bit of a rough situation," Hayate attempted to explain. "In short, I'm out of money."

"Is this literally a deja vu?" Hinagiku commented, "Are you going to ask to stay over at my house because Nagi kicked you out or something?"

"Actually, if you remember our situation, we're both kicked out of our homes." Hayate answered, "All three of us actually."

"I'm sorry for being insensitive, I've just realized again. I would like to offer help, but I'm not sure if there's space for three in my sister's room."

"No, no. We were kicked out of the mansion. Our current home, the apartment is fine. We're just out of money."

"Nagi said nothing about that during the bike ride here this morning, I guess I just didn't ask. Have you considered a loan of some kind?"

"I have. It is highly unlikely I'll be able to get one though. Currently I'm just a minor with no regular job. There is no way that I can foll the banks either. Knowing you and your family, I'm not going to ask you to borrow money from you directly. All that I'm asking is if there are any jobs available at Hakou?"

"There are a few. You know this school very well though. Do you have any credentials or qualifications?"

"No, I'm afraid," Hayate sighed.

"In that case, it would be very difficult for me to arrange anything for you." Hinagiku stated. "Go ask other people first. If there was really no other choice, come back to me. You can start with these three." She shouted her voice to a corner of the room, "You three can come out now. I know you're there."

Whenever three people are mentioned as a group, the first people that comes to mind are the Hakou Three Amiga. As expected, Izumi, Miki, and Risa emerge from behind a large, comfy sofa.

"You found us," Izumi said.

"And I thought something interesting was going to happen," Miki added.

"What a shame," Risa said to round it off.

"Do you guys have any amount of money you can lend to Hayate?" Hinagiku asked the group.

"We heard your conversation and we learned about your current situation. So we pity you, Hayata." Izumi said.

"I'm not sure if I want to be pitied by you three..." Hayate stated.

"It's al right. We'll feel sorry for you instead." Miki said.

"I don't think that's any different," Hayate tried to point out.

"Here," Risa took out a few banknotes from her wallet. "Here's 1000 yen. It's only a small part of my weekly allowance.

"2000," Miki gave her portion. "Just because I have more allowance."

"10000!" Izumi happily gave Hayate a stack of money. "My father was feeling generous this week."

Again Hayate underestimated the general wealth of the Hakou. "I can't accept this," Hayate handed the money back to them. "I just haven't earned it."

"Must you really make things more difficult for yourself?" Hinagiku told Hayate.

"There's not much point asking you either, is there?" Hinagiku turned and asked Chiharu. The Secretary was attempting to ignore the conversation and leave through the door and down the elevator unnoticed.

"No there isn't," Chiharu kept her cold stare and adjusted her glasses. "My father's company is bankrupt, so I don't have anything to offer or give to you. If you'll excuse me, I'll be heading home after lunch."

"Why so early?" Hinagiku asked.

"I'm done with classes," Chiharu answered, "My portion of the work that needed to be done as secretary is finished as well."

"If you have nothing left to do," Hinagiku said. " Then why can't you stay ? We haven't chatted as friends for some time now."

"It would be nice but," Chiharu prepared to leave the room. "I have matters to attend to."

"Suit yourself," Hinagiku let out a sigh.

A loud ominous click echoed through the room and the clock tower itself, like some large object suddenly fell into it's place or latch. Brass bells came soon after, 12 chimes in total to signal noon. When a few minutes have passed, if one peered outside the window many groups of students could be seen. All of them were eager to converse with friends and have a nice lunch with them.

Hayate excused himself from the president, "Please excuse me. I was waiting for noon to arrive. I'll go ask Nagi's friends. I think they can offer more help."

"Sure," Hinagiku waved goodbye for the time being. "Don't forget to come back if you can't find help elsewhere."

* * *

"What are you doing in school Hayate? Don't you have work?" Nagi asked.

"I believe we talked about this." Hayate answered, "We decided to follow your advice. There was nothing to do this afternoon, so we decided to pay the school a visit to settle the matter today."

By a stroke of luck almost, Hayate and Maria found Nagi and most of her friends had already grouped together. The current topic before Hayate intruded on their conversation was where to have lunch.

"I'm aware that your current financial situation isn't great, would it be possible for you to offer me something?" Hayate asked Wataru, who was alone at Hakou. His maid, Saki, stayed behind to watch his store. "Say like a part-time job?"

"No," Wataru shook his head. His gaze shifted often to Isumi while speaking, "A large portion of my profits are going to Saki's salary. I have hardly any left to hire someone else. I'm sorry, go ask other people first. If there are no other ways, then you can come back to me."

"What about you Isumi?" Hayate turned to the kimono-wearing girl. "Do you have any money I can borrow?"

"Me?" Isumi replied very slowly and with her usual air-head tone. "I think I might some, but I seem to have misplaced my purse. I shall go find it."

Only a few blinks of the eye have passed, and Isumi has again managed to disappear from plain sight. Where she has warped to or when she will reappear, no one knew.

"There she goes again," Sakuya observed. "Wataru, you really should put some sort of tracking device so you can chase her efficiently."

"Why would I want to chase her in the first place?" Wataru blurted in defence.

Nagi commented on Sakuya's presence, "Why are you here anyway Sakuya? Aren't you supposed to be at your school?"

"I should be," Sakuya said, as she recalled the events of her morning. "Some cooking class had an accident and the school caught fire. Therefore it's closed for the day. I didn't want to go home, so I came here."

"Sounds like you caused the fire yourself," Hayate pointed out.

"I'm not into that kind of comedy!" Sakuya slapped Hayate on the back of her head with her paper fan.

"Ow!" Hayate reared from the pain, but recovered soon after to ask her anyway. "I'm sure you heard our conversation. Do you have anything to offer?"

"Money?" Sakuya answered. "I can't help you with that. For some reason father said he would cut my allowance in half if I give someone a large sum of money."

"So there is no one who can help me?" Hayate sulked.

"I think I might have a brilliant idea though," Sakuya grinned. "I was going to pay my maid café a visit today, and we're in need of one or two more employees as well. Why don't you come along?"

"Maid café?" Hayate already had an ominous feeling of what will come. "I'm afraid I must pass on that."

"You are already catching on to what I have in mind?" Sakuya said. She thought of what to say next for a moment, and then leaned to whisper in Hayate's ear. "For you, I can set the hourly wage at..."

"That much!" Hayate shot up in surprise.

"If you insist on refusing though. That's fine. I'll just..."

"I'll come..." Hayate gave up.

"What's a maid café?" Maria asked, her knowledge of the outside world was very limited.

"I don't think you want to know. I'll let you find out yourself," Hayate said. "Please play along for now."

* * *

"What's with the whole sneaking thing?" Hayate asked Sakuya, who was crouched very low to the ground.

"Ssh!" Sakuya hushed Hayate, and tugged on his arm to prompt him to stay prone on the ground as well. Maria soon followed suit.

"Why are walking around like thieves, in broad daylight? You aren't somehow trying to break into your own business?"

The group had been walking normally until they arrived close to the maid café itself. Then suddenly the conditions changed to be like a stealth mission. Crouched and hunched over. Small, delicate steps to avoid noise as they slipped from the main portion of the pavement and into an alleyway. They came around to the back of the building, where an entrance probably used by staff, maintenance, and loading awaited.

Sakuya gently tapped the door for assurance. The level of caution shown would seem as if the door was booby-trapped with lethal ordinance. Her hand moved to the doorknob and it was tapped as well. Then the whole atmosphere of tension and covert ops went up in the air as Sakuya casually stood up and opened the already unlocked door. She gestured the other two inside when they stood there watching blankly, confused at the purpose of the earlier sneaking.

"So what was that about?" Hayate questioned.

"It would be a disaster if someone saw a male entering the staff entrance of a maid café." Sakuya gave a sigh of relief.

"Are people really dense enough to detect something suspicious from seeing something like that?"

"You might never know," Sakuya warned. "If a man enters after a woman into the back entrance of a maid café, people can suspect a stalker."

"What if the cook and any other kitchen employees were male?"

"Good point. Most of the kitchen staff are male."

"So what was that for?"

Sakuya completely ignored Hayate's statement and question. "Let's move on. Now that we're here, you two should get started."

"I believe we're not on the same page here," Hayate said.

Maria was looking equally blank.

"Why are you two so dense?" Sakuya's hand met her face. "This is a maid café. We're in need of two more maids. It's obvious what you need to do."

"I'm not liking where this is going," Hayate moaned in his mind.

Sakuya continued, pointing at Maria. "She's good to go. The uniform is a bit different, but I think it's fine. Unless you want to change of course."

"I'll pass on that," Maria said, fake smile and all.

"There's a problem with you though," Sakuya's finger changed direction to point towards Hayate.

"What problem?" Hayate asked.

"You're a butler." Sakuya pointed out.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"It's a maid café," Sakuya explained. "There are no butlers in a maid café. Unless you're keen on not working, get changed.

"Get changed?" Hayate felt uncomfortable. Something he disliked strongly was coming.

"Of course, there's plenty of maid uniforms in the dressing room. There's sure to be one your size. Get changed in there."

"Go die," Hayate growled, with a killer intent.

"Now Hayate," Maria tried to calm down Hayate.

Hayate continued, having resumed his usual persona. "Isn't there some other way? Maybe I could work in the kitchen."

"Sorry, it's full." Sakuya shook her head. "Look, I'm not forcing you or anything. If you want to refuse, you can walk out the door and stay poor."

"Such misfortune," Hayate sighed.

"Don't worry." Sakuya assured. "I'm aware of the fear of embarrassment that many girls have of being discovered that they work in a maid café. So we come well equipped to hide their identities if they wish to do so. Just go into the dressing room, there should be plenty of wigs and stuff like that."

"Shall we... rather you, get changed?" Maria asked, who was still very cheerful.

"Erm..." A maid tapped gently on Sakuya's shoulder.

"Hm?" Sakuya turned around. She saw someone who she did not recognize at first. "What's the problem? Is some customer harassing you?"

"It's me...Hayate..." The maid said as her voice became slightly less feminine.

Upon realizing it, Sakuya burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Hayate said.

"Nothing," Sakuya wiped a tear from her eye. "I couldn't recognize you at all. Now that I look more closely, I can see it's still you from your facial features."

When it came to cross-dressing of any magnitude, Maria did a good job even if it involved changing someone's identity. The new maid suddenly had flowing long brown hair, not too different in shade from Maria's. Her eyes were also brown, but in a much lighter shade due to contacts.

"You look beautiful Hayate," Maria complimented and was mesmerized with her own work.

"I don't want to be beautiful in that sense!" Hayate cried out.

"Let's not waste any time then," Sakuya said. "Your shift should be around 4 hours. I think you would like to be done with it as quickly as possible."

"Yes please," Hayate said in a low,monotone voice.

"Haru!" Sakuya shouted for someone, "The two new maids are here!"

"Good afternoon." Haru cheerfully smiled, "I'm Haru, Miss Sakuya's personal maid. Nice to meet you both."

"Haru, I'm sure you can take things from here. I'll go for some ice cream."

"Of course mistress," Haru gracefully bowed. "You can rest easy."

Sakuya waved goodbye and good luck to the group as she exited through the back door.

"Please excuse the expression," Haru apologized. "Have I met you before?"

"Me?" Hayate shot up in surprise.

"I believe we met before," Maria said, before Hayate did anything stupid.

"Have we? You look familiar," Haru asked.

"Your mistress visited the Sanzenin mansion one day and brought you along. I believe we saw each other then."

"Oh yes, thank you for reminding me." Haru said. "

"I'm Maria," She introduced herself. "I must thank your mistress for giving an opportunity to work outside of the Sanzenin estate."

"I shouldn't have to worry about you then," Haru turned to Hayate. "And you are..."

"I'm... I'm..." Hayate had to think of a fake female name on the fly. He looked towards any names he had randomly came across throughout the day for inspiration. He settled on one that had come up randomly in his mind. "Please... call me Sakura."

"Sakura?" Haru tilted her head. "Sakura..."

"Sakura Kinomoto," he said.

"Where have I heard that name before..." Haru pondered out loud. "It seems almost like I have seen it in a certain popular manga."

"Why did I use that name?" Hayate screamed in his mind.

"Sorry, Sakura Konomoto," he corrected himself.

"I see. A little slip of a the tongue. For a second I almost thought you share the same name with a very popular manga character," Haru said. "So why are you here Sakura-san?"

"She's a friend of mine," Maria explained. "There were two vacant positions, so I brought her along. She's very shy, so please bear with it."

"Shyness?" Haru said. "I'm sure this would be a great opportunity to help you overcome it. For confidence, we always put up a fake smile. Please try it. Smile."

"Smile," Maria flashed a grin of her own.

"Perfect Maria-san," Haru applauded.

"Smile..." Hayate tried one of his own, but he was still too uncomfortable with the whole notion of cross-dressing.

"Getting there," Haru commented. "But don't you feel more confident already?"

"Not really..." Hayate replied in his head.

"Maria is a qualified maid and your friend," Haru said. "Maybe it would be better if she guided you."

"If I talk to only Maria, then there's no chance that someone else will discover me," Hayate thought.

"I think that's for the best," He replied.

"I'd rather not get bogged down with the tedious stuff," Haru said. "So let's skip ahead. The café is quite empty currently, perfect for someone new. Why don't you try working on the floor straight away?"

A voice shouted from the kitchen, "Order for table 10! Serve it please!"

Haru nudged Hayate towards the general direction of the kitchen. Her smile and a 'you can do it' expression on her face did not do much to comfort Hayate.

* * *

Kotetsu sat at a table with her twin sister Izumi. He shuffled around being restless before he asked his sister, "Why are we here?"

"I wanted to help you restore your confidence in women," Izumi answered. "What better place than a maid café?"

"You're right but..." Kotetsu said. "No one looks interesting to me. I don't know why but..."

A long brown-haired maid approached the table there were sitting on. She carried a teapot and two teacups and they rattled loudly as she shook while walking.

"Is this table 10?" She asked.

"I take that back," Kotetsu said to her sister before turning to the maid.

"Yes, this is table 10." He flirted, "I say, you look absolutely fabulous today."

"Well... thank you..." The maid smiled sheepishly back.

"I can smell the aroma of the tea already," Kotetsu took a deep breath. "I must ask, what is your name kind maid?"

"We don't share personal information with customers." The maid apologized. "Let's keep the relationship professional. Please just sit there and shut up."

"Shut up? My, we have some strong spirit there." Kotetsu got even more riled up, "Makes me want to defy you even more."

"Then you won't mind doing the same then," the maid lifted the teapot she was holding. "Here's your tea master."

The maid poured hot, boiling tea directly over Kotetsu's head and hair.

Screams of pain followed, "It burns! It burns so bad! I wanted to know what would happen if boiling water was poured over someone's head! But not like this! At least now I know! But I hurts so much!"

* * *

A butler bowed deeply as he approached his master, "Master John. I believe we have a visitor."

"What time is it?" John asked. "I lost sense of time during my nap."

"It is currently 34 minutes past 4 sir."

"It's getting close to the evening already? What is the purpose of his visit?"

"I believe he simply wishes to see you sir."

"Just for a chat? Deny him entrance then. I want to watch TV."

John picked up the remote that was embedded in the couch and pressed the large red button.

"As you wish sir," the butler bowed as he went to carry out the whims of his master.

He returned a few dozen minutes later, this time he did not appear as calm.

"I believe we have a problem sir," the butler apologized again.

"What happened?" John asked as he turned down the volume of the television.

"He has.. He jumped over the front gate and destroyed any security robots that tried to stop him. He also took down most of the secret police on dusty as well. He is currently knocking on the front door sir."

"Has he? There's little reason for more violence then. Let him in."

"I must thank you for the little warm up your security gave me." The man said, "I did not have the chance to exercise earlier this morning."

"Don't mention it," John replied.

John attempted to recline on the couch in the reception room. The man who John was speaking with sat in a similar seating in front of him across the table.

The man already towered John while he was sitting. In proportion, he must be quite a giant for the Japanese like a foreigner would. The ethnicity itself was unclear. The man had dark blonde hair with a moustache of the same shade to fit it. In contrast to the usual black,grey and browns of formal attire the man was dressed in a dark, red suit.

"And you are..." John asked.

"Of course," the man chuckled. "How rude of me to not introduce myself. Please call me Mr. Regal."

"Regal huh? And I am..."

"You are Mr. John of course. Such a common name. What is uncommon is that it appears you've inherited quite a vast fortune."

"Vast would be an understatement, Mr. Regal."

"Then I expect only the best of wines from you then." Regal lifted the wine glass from the table. A butler had fetched a bottle and poured a glass for them both earlier.

"Bordeaux? The aroma is very mellow, but I like it." The man sipped the wine. "I'd much prefer Burgundy though."

"I could have someone fetch a bottle of that if you want."

"There's no need," Regal shook his head. "It is not to my tastes, but the wine is very nice."

"So what is the purpose of your visit?" John inquired. "Please state a good reason for the material damage you have caused. I don't care for the cost to replace, but it is rather unsightly to behold."

"You can consider me a good friend of yours truly. I just wanted to say hello and chat a little." Regal answered. "From your age, you should still be in school. Or do you work already?"

"You probably know my business Mr. Regal." John said, "It is nothing. A man with so much money need not work. What is yours?"

"Let's say..." Regal placed the glass back down. "I engage in things the common man would not. A noble business if you will."

"An ambiguous answer? That's perfect." John said, "And good friend?"

"I'm sure you know your own grandfather Mr. John." Regal switched seats to take a seat alongside John. Perhaps a little too rudely and a violation of personal space. "I'm a real good friend of his. So you can consider me an uncle of sorts."

"And how does that change things?" John asked.

"It changes a lot of things Mr. John." Regal replied. "It is easy to take the money and fortune you own for granted. However, it can easily disappear one day."

"I fail to see how that can happen."

"Of course. That is what little Miss Sanzenin thought as well, and look what happened."

"So what is your point?"

"If I were you, I would be very careful not to cross me. I cannot guarantee that something will not happen to you and your money. Instead, we should be good friends and help each other. You might not realize it, but your grip on your fortune is very loose right now. I can help you secure it."

"I'm not liking this," John gritted his teeth as he thought.

"I get your point." John said "I would rather keep 'business' between us to a minimum."

"Minimum?" Regal laughed as he stood up. "We'll see about that, but I must take my leave. Busy man, busy schedule. We'll see each other again soon."


	11. Maid Woes

It's been a while since I updated. Too many things to distract me from writing is not a good thing. Originally planned as a part of a longer chapter, but I don't want to keep people waiting (for quite a long time).

Please enjoy reading and please review. All criticism, comments, thoughts, and questions are welcome.

* * *

"I presume your name is Klaus, is it not?"

"Yes, Senshiro Klaus, Master... John?"

"Such a boring name, but yes I am John." John confirmed with the butler. His pupils eyed a letter that he was handed a few moments ago. He continued, "Your colleagues speak very highly of you. They say you served with the Sanzenin for a very long time."

"Yes. I did. Thank you," Klaus nodded in agreement.

John turned the letter envelope over. The writing that included the address on the previous side was handwritten. However the lettering was monotonous, the person who had to write it probably had many more left on the pile. The fact that it was written by quill pen would suggest that a high level of care was given into each and everyone in an age where it would be a lot more commonplace for any lettering to be done quickly in mass by printer.

The letter was sealed by more modern methods. A layer of glue held the flap shut tightly. Feeling that fingernails would be inadequate, John handed it to the butler without a word said.

Instinctively, the butler was eager to show how handy his was and seemed to pull a letter opener out of thin air and effortlessly opened it's contents. The letter quickly found itself back in John's hands.

After a brief look, he folded up along the creases that were already present on the letter and handed it back to the butler.

"What do you say about it sir?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know. Please explain it to me," John said.

"It's an invitation to a social gathering," the butler attempted to explain.

"Another one of those?" John sighed, "I don't feel the slightest inclination to go."

"This is the fourth one you've refused to go to this month sir," Klaus said. "It's best for you to go to at least a few, unless you want people to start... assuming things."

"Assume what?"

"That you're a person who would rather stay holed up in a mansion."

"Well, that doesn't sound good."

"Yes it does." Klaus explained. "We've managed to excuse from the previous few meetings with an explanation like 'It's held in France, it's too far,' but this upcoming meeting is scheduled to be held at a hotel down-town. It would be difficult to find an excuse."

"Seems I don't have much of a choice do I?" John sighed, "I seem to have a few, duties and responsibility to uphold as a head of a house. So what is the date and time for this upcoming meeting?"

"This invitation was actually sent out a few days ago." The butler read the letter, "If you actually took the effort to read it, the scheduled date would be today evening."

"Today?" John quickly gestured the butler to hand the letter back to him. With another glance at it he realized that the butler was correct. "How did I miss that?"

"Please ask yourself that question." Klaus adjusted his glasses, "I cannot help you with that."

"I wonder," John asked. "What do the servants think of me?"

"In that case, why not just ask them directly?" Klaus answered.

"Good point. What do you think of me?"

"Me? Well..." Klaus sweated as he thought. "I honestly don't know what to think yet. The exchange of power was very abrupt. Master Mikado suddenly disappeared and you appeared claiming that you have fulfilled the 'conditions' to inherit the Sanzenin estate. I just hope the mistress is okay."

"You're talking about Nagi?" John said. "She'll be fine. Her personal butler remained with her."

"That boy? I guess some of my worries have been consoled."

* * *

"Mistress! Please wait!" Hayate called out. He quickly finished cleaning the last of the dishes and wiping the chrome on the sink to a pristine finish.

"Don't worry!" Nagi rebutted, "There's no need for you to hurry to send me off. I can find my own bag myself. Isn't it 5 minutes past seven already? Where's Hinagiku? It's strange of her to be late."

"There's no need to worry." Hayate said as he finished his work on the sink. He gave a sigh of relief as he patted himself on the back for a job well done. "She won't be coming this morning. I will be accompanying you to school today, and probably every weekday from now on as well."

"What?" Nagi seemed confused. "Don't you have work to go to?"

"There's no more need." Hayate explained, "I'm making enough money now."

"All of a sudden?" Nagi asked in surprise, "You were saying that we were short of money yesterday! Did you suddenly win the lottery?"

"I'm not that lucky." Hayate said, "Although the way opportunity presented itself, I guess the twist of fate can be described as lucky."

"You're speaking in a metaphorical sense again." Nagi needed a few moments to ponder to understand what Hayate meant. "If I recall did you exited the school with Sakuya and Maria."

"Yes, we did." The butler agreed, "I must thank Miss Sakuya for offering me such a well paying job."

"And how much is well paying?" Nagi inquired about the amount.

"That much!" Hayate tried to convey the very large sum of digits.

"If it pays that well," Nagi said. "Maybe I want to see what kind of job it is."

"There's no need!" Hayate was quick to refuse. "Mistress should focus on her school studies!"

"That statement again?" Nagi thought of another way to get the truth out of Hayate. "Maybe I should ask Sakuya directly..."

"Ask... I can't really stop you can't I," Hayate sweated. "If you really must pay a visit. Please leave it until after school. Feel free to invite your friends as well."

"Sure, I'll bring a few friends then, if they can come." Nagi looked around searching for the household maid who should be around. "Where's Maria? I saw her for a brief moment when I woke up. Where is she?"

"She went to buy some groceries," Hayate answered. "She'll come back later to finish housework and head off for work. I doubt we'll see her until the evening."

"I see," Nagi said. "It feels so much more lonely already."

"Shall we get going mistress?" Hayate beckoned Nagi out the door. "We have wasted enough time chatting already. It would be nice if we could get there early."

"Why do you speak as if you are going to school with me. Aren't you going to just drop me off there and head off to work?"

"Like I said earlier mistress, I am going to school with you." Hayate tried to explain again. "My shift starts during the afternoon so I can attend morning classes with you. It was lonely sitting in class without me wasn't it?"

"Really?" Nagi shot up in excitement. "You're going to school with me again?"

"Yes, yes." Hayate spoke as he calmed her down. "We should get going."

* * *

Hayate sighed while he emerged from the dressing room, fully disguised as the other gender. He thought of the few hours of the morning periods that have passed.

It was a bit of a hassle to draw up enough courage during the period before lunch break. The thought of thinking up of a reason to excuse himself from class and not return was embarrassing enough. Luckily, the teacher for that period was none other than Ms. Katsura. She was kind enough or just way too lenient that she just allowed Hayate to leave the class room without much explanation. He did not escape some snarky comment about her deduced reason why Hayate was leaving. 'You're going out on a secret lunchtime date?" was far from the truth.

For the first half of his shift for that day, Chiharu who usually acts as a supervisor would still be at school. Maria would also be on break since she would have been working since morning. That left Hayate and a few other employees that he had not acquainted with yet. There was a void for the role of mentor that Hayate suddenly had to fill.

A female co-worker walked past by. She quickly took the opportunity to ask Hayate about a previous incident with a customer.

"I heard a scream from a customer the other day," she asked. "It was from a table you were serving and happened while you were at that table. What happened?"

Hayate took a moment to think of a response. Could he tell the whole truth?

"I was serving tea," Hayate answered, who tried his best to hide the lie. "My hand slipped and he accidentally got some on his face. I'm terribly sorry about it. He's fine though. I quickly apologized to him afterwards and he was fine with it."

"Really? He was fine after that kind of scream?" The girl did not believe Hayate's story. "You don't seem like the clumsy type either."

"Please believe me," Hayate pleaded. "I can really be clumsy at times."

A loud shatter rung above and louder the general noise in the restaurant. The high pitch and shrillness of the sound reminded the listener that it was likely glass. A few employees gathered around to look at what had happened.

"See! That was my fault. I'm terribly sorry!" Hayate quickly apologized.

"No it wasn't," the maid glared at Hayate before walking off. "I'll check the mess. You watch the floor."

"Sure..." he nodded.

"It sure seems quiet today," Hayate thought to himself. The incident with the broken dishes provided something to do, but otherwise it was a very slow day. There were quite a few customers during lunch, but in the afternoon period the number of patrons quickly dried up.

Hayate found himself at the cash register in front of the store, waiting for any new customers. Passing the time, he entertained himself with one of the manga from the bookshelf.

The doorbell from the doors sliding open pulled his concentration away from his reading. As he looked up, Hayate saw a sight he did not want to see.

"It's this café I think," Nagi turned around as she walked through the sliding doors and spoke to her two friends in tow.

"You sure?" Ayumu asked.

"Why not look and see?" Hinagiku pointed straight ahead of her at the maid at the cash register. "I'm sure you can see for yourself."

"It's a maid café al right," Nagi confirmed.

Hayate's mind raced and scrambled as he tried to think of his next action. He remembered the conversation with his mistress that morning and how she mentioned that she might pay him a visit at work during the afternoon.

Mixed emotions confused him further. He was happy that Nagi kept to her word and was paying him a visit. She even managed to bring along or convince her friends to come as well.

In contrast, he was also distraught about his own situation. Nagi only knew that Hayate worked at Sakuya's maid café, but she did not know that he was also forced to cross dress.

It was by no means the first time he was forced to cross dress in his life. In fact, it would not be an uncommon occurrence ever since he met Nagi and Maria. Still, being discovered was the last thing he wanted to happen.

Nagi impatiently rang the receptionist bell on the desk. The brown haired maid in front of her seemed slightly flustered and panicked. She was incredibly unresponsive despite any loud noises or cries made to get her attention.

"Please Nagi," Ayumu begged. "That's quite rude."

Hayate snapped back to the present. It was clear that he shouldn't keep Nagi and her friends waiting for much longer, it would only raise suspicion. He cleared his throat and tried his best to disguise his voice.

"Hello. How may I help you?" The maid put on her best smile.

"Table for three please," Nagi requested.

"In a moment," the maid smiled back.

She called out and projected her voice for the rest of the staff to hear, "We got new customers!"

"Yes! I heard the bell! No need to shout!" A male voice shouted back.

"I need someone to show them to their seats!"

"You're there already! You do it!"

The maid looked back at the new customers, all of them looked perplexed at the shouting exchange.

"You seem to be avoiding us for some reason," Hinagiku asked.

Hayate became frozen solid with fear as he bit his lip hard. A small element of suspicion was all it could take for his entire disguise to be rendered useless. They can throw enemy butlers, giant robots, or supernatural spirits at him, there was nothing that can shake him to the core like the fear of being caught cross-dressing.

"No, no you got it all wrong!" The maid quickly shook her head to decline. "I'm terribly sorry. I'm nervous. I'm still very new here."

"I guess nervousness is part of being new to the job," Nagi said. "If you're really that unnerved we won't stop you backing out and letting one of your seniors handle it. You can learn from watching her."

"Please, now you're misunderstanding even further." Hayate quickly shook his head repeatedly to assure them no.

He gave a small sigh as he realized that there was little way that he was going to avoid his friends. Trying to shift back in character as he gestured, "Mistresses, welcome. Please allow me to show you to your seats."

* * *

Hayate stood watching from the sidelines as he got a brief reprieve from work. Contrary to what he had hoped, his encounter with Nagi and company did not end with just showing them to the table they're currently sitting at. He had to continue the façade with taking their sole order of jasmine tea, and even pouring them the tea with the most fake smile he could make.

His woes did not end there. He did not choose to fully retreat from sight, instead he remained a little close. Perhaps the urge to listen or eavesdrop was too strong.

"So why did you drag me out of school right after the school bell" Hinagiku asked and pouted, unsatisfied with the lack of an explanation earlier. "You did not give me an adequate reason either."

"Reason?" Nagi replied, "You'll see once you hear about what we have showed you what we have planned." She turned towards the third person sitting at the table. "Ayumu, so what do you have in store for us?"

"I'll be glad to explain but..." Ayumu looked around. "Not everyone is here."

"Everyone is here," Nagi glanced around. "You, me, Hina..."

"Where's Hayate?" Ayumu inquired."

"You're right! Where is Hayate?"

"Eep!" Hayate gulped upon hearing that they were now looking at him. There was no way that he would allow his friends to see him in this cross-dressed state. He slowly started to creep away, but to no avail.

"Have you seen Hayate?" The maid heard a familiar high pitch voice calling towards him.

Hayate did not budge from the spot where he stood. Instead, he gazed around to see if there was the slightest possibility that Nagi was calling for someone else instead. Of course, he should had already known that he was the only employee on duty serving customers right now, and he only had one table to serve. A table filled with people he knew very well.

"You're spacing out again..." Nagi waved at the maid, hoping to grab her attention from unknown whereabouts.

"Yes? How may I help you?" Hayate snapped back, realizing that he had no choice on the matter. He still tried to keep a little distance from the group though. Anything to help maintain the disguise.

"Have you seen Hayate?" She asked again.

"Who's Hayate? Never heard that name before," the maid responded.

"I believe he's a new employee," Nagi attempted to explain. "Blue hair, very nice, very handsome."

"Umm..." Hayate mumbled as he searched for a response. He was quite flattered with all the compliments that Nagi unintentionally gave to him. "I'm terribly sorry, but I haven't seen anyone named Hayate here."

"Odd," Nagi rubbed her chin thinking. "Hayate told me that he would be here today and I can pay him a visit.

"I did not quite think this one through did I," Hayate cursed at himself internally. "Why was I so mesmerized by work that I forgot to think of what to do if she actually paid me a visit?"

"If he's not here then he's not here," the maid kept disagreeing. "Few employees are on duty today, and I believe I've seen everyone at least once and not a person named Hayate was here."

"Can you at least look once more?" Nagi asked once more, "Or better yet..."

She pulled out her mobile phone, "I should just call him and ask where he is."

"No no!" Hayate quickly became more desperate to stop Nagi with this line of thought. If she called, it would surely trigger his own mobile phone to ring.

"Please just leave your worries behind." He pleaded, "Just relax and I'll handle your problem for you Mistress Nagi."

"Nagi?" She picked up on that single word. "How do you know my name?"

"I... err..." Hayate quickly squirmed for an answer. "I heard you friend mention your name so..."

"And you picked up on that. You sure have amazing hearing."

"Yes... Maybe I do... but... Let's just relax. How about I pour you some more tea. Your cup is empty."

"I don't want more tea!" Nagi attempted to block the maid. "I just want to see Hayate!"

Her hand accidentally came across a tuft of hair from the wig and it so happened at that very moment she apparently pulled a little.

When the small struggle had finally stopped, the maid's hair seemed a little... unnaturally displaced to the side as one could describe it.

"Wait a minute..." Nagi pointed at the now very crooked hairstyle, which included a tuft of blue hair opposite to the mess of brown hair.

"Oh... this?" Hayate noticed that his wig was on the verge of falling off. "Well... I... er...well..."

"That blue hair looks familiar," Nagi smirked. "I wonder whose it is..."

This time, Nagi took a firm grip of the fake brown hair and pulled sharply, revealing short blue hair.

"Ah yes... about the blue wig," Hayate attempted to explain, still keeping his girlish demeanour.. "I'm really embarrassed about my blue hair, so I decided to hide it so..."

"Sure," Nagi agreed with sarcasm. "I don't think blue hair is that embarrassing at all Hayate."

"Erm..." Hayate stood still. He tugged slightly at the maid costume he was wearing as he slowly took in that he was pretty much discovered. A gust of cold wind from the air-conditioner stroked his now exposed hair and sent chills running. "Hello Mistress Nagi."

"Hello Hayate," she smiled back.

"What are you doing?" Hinagiku asked with a very puzzled look on her face, her conversation with Ayumu interrupted by the sudden revelation.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Ayumu followed on.

"It's just something we occasionally do together." Nagi explained with a great degree of joy. "Seems he's finally decided to do it himself."

"Care to explain yourself?" Hinagiku sternly inquired, almost making it like an interrogation.

"This is the uniform here," Hayate answered with haste when he believed he had found an adequate answer. "So I have to dress up like this..."

"Really? For males too?" Hinagiku disagreed. "What about him?" She pointed to a male cook who walked past the eyes of everyone at the table, carrying a few large boxes. He stopped and gave a glance back at all the eyes that were staring emptily at him before shrugging and continuing on. Needless to say, he was dressed appropriately as a cook, was male, and was certainly not dressed as a maid.

Hayate the maid was left blank eyed and smiling sheepishly as he was left at a loss of words or a response. He slowly started to creep towards the changing room, "I'll... bring this up with Miss Sakuya later."

Hayate the butler felt much more comfortable in clothes much more suitable for his gender. He faintly hoped in his mind that it was the last time she saw that maid dress, which fitted him a little too well.

He eagerly poured the three a new batch of tea as Ayumu finally got the chance to speak what she had been holding back.

She started, "I'm sorry to call you all on short notice, but I just won two incredible coupons!"

"Tone down the eagerness a little," Hinagiku said. "What coupons are they for?"

"I won a little contest for them." Ayumu explained. "They're for a huge discount in a restaurant in a famous hotel nearby. I couldn't wait long, so I wanted to redeem them today."

"You got coupons for a restaurant?" Hinagiku predicted, "I thought you would invite... you know..."

"Yes..." Ayumu confessed, "I originally thought of inviting just Hayate, but since I received two of them. Each is for a dinner for two, so that's for four people in total and I thought of you guys."

"Really?" Hinagiku eyes lit up, "Such generosity. Are you sure you don't want it just for the two of you. You and Hayate?"

"No!" Nagi interjected, "Don't turn down her offer like that! I can't let her hog Hayate... I mean we shouldn't waste a good coupon."

"I suppose we can go..." Hinagiku looked at her watch. "It's almost 4 PM. We should get going."

Nods followed.


End file.
